The Dead World of Gumball
by skyy1865
Summary: Gumball's life is thrown into a fight for survival as he and his friends must survive a zombie outbreak. My first attempt in writing a horror story. OC SUBMISSIONS HAVE ENDED! THANKS TO THOSE THAT HAVE SUBMITTED!
1. ZDay

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Z-Day story. Please bear with me on this. Ideas are inspired by the show High School of the Dead. Oc's are being accepted. Submit them via PM with Age (ranging from 9-18), Description (clothing and features.), Personality (any will do.) and Weapon Choice (example: [insert character name] likes to use [melee weapon] or [ranged weapon].) **

**Note: Music choice will not be displayed, but you are free to choose the type of music you would like to hear during reading.  
**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Z-Day  
**

* * *

****Gumball's Journal Entry 1. Date: March 2nd, 2012

_How can I start this off... It was a normal day in school and everything was normal and ordinary... Psh, yeah right. As if it happened like that. The world we live in now has been complete utter hell. Yes, I said it. Sew me. But to this point, cursing and being polite doesn't matter anymore. It was an all out war for survival. Aha! I know how to start this off. It was a hellish day for the students at Elmore Junior High when _they _appeared. Things quickly began to fall apart. As I sit here and write this, they are outside the room we are in. Moaning and banging on the door. Yes... it was a hellish day for the students of Elmore Junior High._

* * *

__"Run!" Gumball shouted as he pushed a student back with a bat. Tobias, Darwin, Anais, Penny, Rachel and Carrie ran up the stairs. Penny screamed when another student swiped at her. The smell of death swept the air. Gumball kicked the student away and rushed to them. He pushed her out of the way and swung the bat. The student's head exploded on impact against the wall. Blood spattered on them. "We have to keep moving to the roof!" Gumball said.

"What the hell is going on?" Tobias asked with horror as they ran past the dead body of the student.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gumball said as they reached the roof entrance. "Darwin, help me open this!" Darwin nodded and the two boys shoulder bashed the door open. They almost fell forward. The group rushed in and Tobias shut the door behind them. He picked up a pole on the ground and jammed the handle of the door. He backed up and fell to the floor on his back. The group took a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was all that?" Tobias spoke up.

"What does it look like, idiot!" Carrie cried out. "And I definitely know that someone from my world didn't bring them back."

"Easy for you to say! _You _are a ghost! _You_ don't have flesh like _we _do!" Tobias argued.

"Would you two shut up!" Gumball shouted. "Carrie, are you sure no one form your world did this?"

"Duh, if it was, they would have an aura around them!" Carrie said angrily.

"I... I can't believe this is actually happening..." Penny said horrified. She clutched a bloodied pole close to her. "They... they are all..." Gumball gave a worried look and went over to her.

"Penny... I can't believe it either... but we have to face the facts that what is happening _is _actually happening... as much as I want to deny it." Gumball said soothingly. She gripped his bloodied sweater arm.

"I... I'm scared..." Penny said.

"We all are." Anais said as she sat down. She was horrified as well. "But I just couldn't accept the fact that _they _actually exist."

"Gumball, are we going to be okay?" Darwin asked with a sad look. Gumball looked away.

"I... I don't know, Darwin..." Gumball said with a look of disbelief. "This all happened so fast." Gumball thought back twenty minutes earlier. He was sitting at lunch with Darwin. They both were enjoying Rocky's cooking. In fact, all the students were. Anais walked in to the lunch room and sat next to them.

"Hey, Anais. I thought your lunch wasn't until later?" Gumball said as he stuffed his face with mashed potatoes.

"Well... it's just that my class saw a man walking around outside the school. So they sent us in here earlier then usual." Anais said.

"What kinda man is he?" Darwin asked as he stuffed his fishy face with peas and carrots. The cafeteria grew quiet.

"Does that explain it?" Anais asked pointing to the window. The kids saw it. A man was at the window. He was banging on the glass with the palm of his hand. His mouth open, as if he was trying to bite his way through it.

"Hey, get out of here!" Rocky said. He waved a spatula at the man through the window. The man kept banging and biting the glass. "If you don't leave, I am going to call the police."

"What is going on here!" a screeching voice rang throughout the cafeteria. They looked to see Ms. Simian. She glared at the students, then her eyes fell on Rocky and the man at the window. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know. He just keeps banging and biting the window." Rocky explained.

"We will take care of it, students." Principle Brown said as he walked in. There was a bandage around hid hand.

"Err... sir? What's wrong with your hand?" Gumball pointed out.

"It doesn't concern you, Mr. Watterson, but if you must know, that man out there bit me! Can you believe it!" he sighed. "Just stay here, everyone, we will handle this situation... personally." Principle Brown bashed his fist into his bandaged hand. He winced and shook it, whimpering like a dog.

* * *

Principle Brown, Ms. Simian, Rocky and Mr. Small stood behind the man. He was still banging on the window.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave!" Principle Brown said.

"Were is that officer!" Ms. Simian shouted at Mr. Small. He gulped and looked at his cell phone. A recording was speaking through the line.

"This is an automated voice message. The Elmore Police Station is unavailable at the moment. Please hold as we path you though another station. Thank you." Mr. Small looked up and shrugged.

* * *

The kids had gathered around the window. They exchanged confused glances with each other.

"How long has he been out there?" Darwin asked.

"Well, I saw him earlier this morning." Leslie said.

"Do you think he is a pedo?" Rachel asked.

"What's a pedo?" Alan asked. They all looked at Bobert. Bobert tilted his head.

"What? Don't look at me. I know what it is, but I am not explaining it." Bobert said. They heard a scream. Their attention focused back outside. They saw Principle Brown getting bit on the arm. He shoved him away and rubbed his arm.

* * *

"He bit me... again!" Principle Brown cried out. The man swayed a bit and let out a raspy groan.

"Nigel! Are you alright?" Ms. Simian asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ms. Simian. I just..." Principle Brown winced and fell to the floor. His arm began to twitch uncontrollably. "Ugh... it... it hurts..." he gasped.

"Principle Brown!" Rocky cried out. He tried to hold Principle Brown down as he began to thrash around. "Principle Brown! Please settle down!" He threw Rocky off.

* * *

The kids watched with intense anticipation. Their curiosity had gotten the better of them as they watched Principle Brown thrash on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Terri asked.

"That bite must have hurt." Carrie said.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Penny asked worriedly. Chatter arose as the three siblings exchanged glances.

"Maybe we should go help them out." Gumball suggested.

"I agree. Principle Brown looks hurt pretty badly." Darwin said.

"I think that man had rabies." Anais told them as they began to walk to the door.

"How so?" Gumball asked.

"Well, he showed signs of having them." Anais said. "Foaming at the mouth and such."

"I guess your right." Gumball said. He stopped. So did his siblings. There was a student dragging his feet down the hall not too far away. He was letting out raspy groans.

"Hello!" Darwin waved. The student stopped and slowly turned to them. Their faces fell when they saw a major bloody wound on the student's neck.

"Dude, you alright?" Gumball asked. The student was swaying toward them now.

"Gumball... I think we should head back to the cafeteria." Anais said a little worried.

"Why?" Darwin asked.

"He may have been bitten by the man as well. He's foaming a bit." Anais pointed and the boys saw that she was right. But not only did they notice the boy foaming at the mouth or the huge neck wound. His eyes seemed to have glassed over. The student picked up his pace. His hands outstretched now. The three siblings backed up as he got closer and closer. The bathroom door opened and a girl stepped out. She didn't see him coming. Not until he tackled her to the floor and bit her neck. The boy pulled a huge chunk of flesh from her neck. She screamed in pain. The three watched in horror. As they looked on, they saw more and more injured students showing up in the hall.

"Let's head back." Gumball nervously said. They turned and screamed. One of the students rushed at them, hands outstretched. Gumball pushed Anais and Darwin to the side as the student fell face flat. The three took off running back to the cafeteria. As they opened the door, the kids screamed. There was blood spattered on the window.

"What's going on!" Gumball asked.

"Principle Brown just bit Mr. Small and Ms. Simian!" Leslie panicked.

"What!" Darwin was beginning to panic. "We just saw a student bite off a chunk of flesh from a girl!"

"Really?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, and more of them started to show up. We barely got out of there." Gumball said. Anias looked behind them.

"Gumball! Behind you!" she screamed. They turned and saw a small group of students rushing for them. The siblings dashed in and shut the door. Tobias and Joe pushed a table to block the door. The door made a loud bang and the table jerked away form the door. Gumball, Darwin and Tobias held the table in place.

"We need more!" Tobias cried out. Tina tail brushed three tables on top of the one the four boys were holding in place.

"What's wrong with them!" Jamie asked as she looked out the window. Rocky dashed in from the back door. Some kids screamed.

"Kids, things are not going well! We need to evacuate the school!" Rocky said.

"Easier said then done! We have kids on the other side that want to eat us!" Tobias said.

"Oh... umm... okay, can someone reach the police?" Rocky asked.

"I tried! But no one is answering!" Rachel cried out. The window broke and an outstretched hand grabbed hold of Antone. He screamed as the long and matted arm of Ms. Simian bring him up to her mouth. Tina swatted Ms. Simian's hand with her tail. Antone fell to the floor and crawled to the rest of the kids. Ms. Simian along with Principle Brown and Mr. Small broke the window and crawled in. They made raspy groans and swayed toward the kids. Gumball rushed to the back of the kitchen found a fire hose. He took it and turned the water on. He rushed back out and stood in front of everyone.

"Get back, Ms. Simian! Don't make me do this!" Gumball ordered. But they didn't seem to comply. Gumball pulled back the lever and the hose let loose a powerful jet of water at them. Ms. Simian, Principle Brown and Mr. Small were swept up into the current and were pushed to the wall. The kids could have sworn they heard Ms. Simian crack her head against the wall. Gumball tried to grasp the powerful force of the hose, but he lost his footing and went into the air and the hose drenched everyone. Tina growled and stepped on the hose and Gumball planted into the floor.

"You are completely useless!" Tina commented. Gumball shut the lever and all was calm... except for the banging of the door. The tables were jerked away form the door and the kids could see the students try to force their way through.

"We are trapped!" Antone panicked as he noticed the teachers recovering from the blast. Gumball looked at the hose and then to the door.

"Anais! How powerful is the pressure of a fire hose?" Gumball asked.

"Huh? Uh... strong enough to cut through skin if it was up close." Anais said.

"Darwin, Tobias! I am going to need you two to pull the tables away from the door!" Gumball said.

"Are you nuts!" Tobias commented.

"Just trust me!" Gumball stood up and aimed the hose at the door. Darwin and Tobias hesitated, but the to boys pulled with all their might and the door flew open. The students rushed.

"Eat this!" Gumball shouted. He flipped the lever and the hose hit the group of students. Some went flying back, while some fell to the floor and slid across the ground. "Alright, everyone! We need to head to some place safer then this!" He looked up at Tina. "Think you can make a path?" Tina snorted but grinned.

"Leave it to me!" Tina roared and charged.

"Stay close behind Tina!" Gumball shouted as the kids and Rocky sprinted out the cafeteria. Leslie was unfortunate though. A student grabbed her by her roots and she fell face flat.

"Help!" Leslie cried. The student couldn't seem to figure out where to bite Leslie, but Gumball stopped and rushed back, claws unsheathed. He swiped up and cut the student's face. She backed up but stopped and continues forward. Some of the blood fell into Leslie's soil. Gumball helped her up.

"I said stay behind Tina!" Gumball said as he picked up Leslie by the pot.

"Don't drop me! I am as delicate as a flower!" Leslie said.

"Leslie... you are a flower." Gumball said as he regrouped with the others. Rocky was fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right ones to open up the school's basement.

"Could you hurry up?" Tobias asked.

"Aww... if only they have given me the master key..." Rocky said with a frustrated sigh. Rocky stuck the key in ad let out a sigh of relief as it was the right key.

"Okay, everyone in!" Tina ordered. The kids rushed in. Gumball was the last in and closed the door. Rocky locked the door and the kids were crowded together.

"Gumball, what is going on here?" Joe asked.

"Don't ask me! I'm not the one who caused this!" Gumball argued.

"Their scent..." Carrie spoke. "It smells familiar... almost like... death." The kids exchanged glances.

"Weirdo." Tobias said. Carrie ignored him and looked away.

"Alright, calm down kids. Whatever they are, we are separated from them. So no worries." Rocky said.

"We can't stay in here for long." Anais said.

"Yeah we can!" Joe said. "I remember coming in here to do one of my performances and I remember seeing a food locker in the next room over." Gumball and Tobias stared at him.

"You do performances..." Tobias began.

"In a basement?" Gumball finished with an eyebrow raised. Joe looked between them.

"It's a hobby! Come on guys!" he said. Rocky went over to a covered up stand and pulled it aside revealing a TV.

"Well, I come down here to watch my stories. Whenever I am not on duty that is." Rocky said.

"Good! We can switch it to the news to see what's going on!" Rachel said as she touched the knob. Rocky swatted it away. "Ow, hey!"

"I have stories recording on this!" he said.

"Now is not the time!" Anais cried out with a frustrated sigh. Rocky whimpered.

"But... my stories..."

"Bobert, do something." Gumball said. Bobert's eye lit up and a blue hologram screen shone. The paper ball anchorman was jabbering about something. The kids gathered around.

"Turn it up!" Gumball said. Bobert did.

"Breaking news, officials have reported strange cases of rabies spreading to normal people." the camera showed the paramedics trying to wrestle a man on the bed as he thrashed around, foaming at the mouth. The man then bit one of the medics. He yelped as the man stood up, tackled him to the ground and tore a chunk of flesh from his arm. Everyone was horrified. "We have received orders from the government. They wish everyone to not go outside and stay locked in the comfort of their own home. We now go live with Lisa." The camera switched over to a pink jelly bean.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, the officials aren't allowing anyone beyond the yellow tape. But we were able to get a little info on the situation. A woman reported that her husband had been bitten by these people and turned into one of them. She said that whatever you do, don't get bitten by them."

"What does she mean by 'them'?" Penny asked. The camera fell forward and a man's voice could be heard screaming. The jelly bean woman screamed as blood flowed down the camera. Static.

The anchorman looked shocked.

"I-it appears that we have lost contact with Lisa. From now on, we will be bringing the news to you, so stay tuned." the screen went black and Bobert shut the hologram off. All was quite.

"What happened to everyone?..." Rachel asked. They all heard it now. The sound of helicopters.

"Rescue!" Alan cheered.

"But they don't know we are in here!" Anais said.

"She's right. Whatever the case, one of us have to go up to the roof and flag them down." Carrie said. "I vote Gumball." she grinned slyly.

"Wha? Why me!" Gumball snapped.

"For one, you are the quickest out of all of us. Two, you are practically weak when it comes to a fight. So you are the likely candidate to be bait." Carrie said.

"That doesn't prove anything! Out of all of us, it should be you going!" Gumball argued.

"Not me." Carrie said.

"But you are dead, so that makes you less of an appetite to them!"

"I may be dead, but the smell of death gets me distracted."

"How come you are saying that like they are dead or something." Tobias chimed in.

"That's because they are!" Carrie cried out. "Don't you idiots notice anything! Some of them have no arms or legs and they are walking around like nothing is happening to them!"

"Good point." Gumball said. "But I am still not going out there!"

"Alright all those that want Gumball to go out and be bait, raise your hand." Carrie said. Half of the class rose their hands. Gumball stared at them with his jaw hanging open.

"Aww, come on!" Gumball sighed. "Fine... I'll flag down the choppers."

"Not by yourself!" Darwin spoke up. "Come on, dude, you and me are doing this together!"

"Darwin?" Gumball smiled. "You should stay. i don't want you getting hurt."

"Save it for later, big bro." Anais said. "We are going with you because we are a family."

"But it's dangerous out there."

"Doesn't mean anything." Gumball couldn't help but smile. She was right. No matter which way you look at it, they were family. Tobias took a step forward.

"I want in on this!" he said.

"Why?" Terri asked.

"I am not going to let Gumball take all the glory of being the one who saves us all."

"Tobias, don't be an idiot!" Rachel said.

"Sorry, Rachel. I made up my mind." Tobias walked up and stood next to Gumball. Rachel sighed.

"Fine, I'll go with." she said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Shut up, I'm not about to lose my baby brother. Besides, Mom and Dad will ground me if you get bit." the rainbow lass smiled.

"I'm going too!" Penny spoke up. Gumball was surprised. "I want to make sure everyone get's back here alive." she said.

"Liar, you just want to be with Gumball." Carrie said. Penny blushed, but she shook it off and walked up to them. Carrie gave a sly smile.

"I want to see how this turns out... I am going too!" Carrie said.

"Well, that settles it. But before you go, you are going to need something to defend yourself." Rocky said. He opened up a locker and sport equipment fell out. Gumball picked up a metal bat and examined it. Tobias picked up a wooden practice sword. Penny took up a long pole that seemed to be used as a gymnastic bar. Darwin picked up a small mallet. "Becareful guys..." Rocky stood at the door and nodded to them. The group nodded back.

"Let's do this!" Tobias said. Rocky counted down with his fingers. Once he counted zero, he threw the door open and Gumball and his group rushed out, weapons at the ready.

* * *

The group sprinted down the hall. The infected students begun to rush them. Gumball ducked under a grab and swung the bat around, hitting the student in the ribs. Penny spun the pole around her body and hit two of them in the head.

"Nice." Tobias commented.

"I used to be the leader of the flag girls before becoming a cheerleader." She said with pride. They continued to beat their way through the students. Darwin bashed a mallet on the head of one student. The head flew off, leaving a trail of blood in its midst. Tobias dashed underneath one and thrust the sword into the girls chest. But it just pushed her away.

"Idiot! It's not a real one!" Rachel said as she side stepped one that attempted to grab her.

"Darn..." The group continued to race to the stairs. When they did, they started to go up. But when they reached the next level, they stopped.

"Aww, crap..." Carrie said. The hall was full of them. And the stairs that lead up to the roof was behind a door across from them. Gumball stood still as one shambled past them. The boy didn't seem to notice him and continued to sway down the hall. Carrie smiled. "Gumball, they are blind." she whispered. "Watch this." Carrie snatched Tobias's sword away from him and threw it down the other hall. The students slowly turned toward the wooden sound and made their way over to it.

"They react to sound. Don't know about smell yet. So if we make it through, quietly, we have a slight chance of making it." Carrie whispered to the group. Gumball gulped, but nodded.

'Hope you are right Carrie.' he thought. Being light on his feet, he made his way down the infested hall, making sure not to bump into any. He looked on all his sides. Sweat began to form. 'Come on... almost there...' Gumball was in arms reach of the handle. He outstretched his hand, but stopped. One walked in front of him. The boy slowly walked around Gumball. He stood motionless. When he saw the boy move away from him, he let out a quiet breath and carefully opened the door without making a sound. He looked back and waved to the others.

"Okay, your turn you two." Carrie said to Darwin and Anias. They exchanged looks and gulped. Following Gumball's example, they made their way through without any trouble. Darwin and Gumball fist bumped and waited to see who else will come over. Penny was the next and she made it through without trouble. Same with Carrie. Rachel and Tobias were left.

"Come on, sis." Tobias whispered. A close by student jerked its head toward Tobias. Tobias stayed motionless. The student stayed where she was. Tobias and Rachel quietly made their way over. Rachel stopped after she accidentally kicked a trash can. The crowd jerked their head toward them and began advancing. Tobias and Rachel ran.

"Run!" Gumball shouted. He dashed up and held up his bat to prevent a student from grabbing at Tobias. He pushed the boy back. Well, you know the rest of what happens.

* * *

Gumball looked out from the roof. The town was smoking. Fire could be seen at some of the buildings. They heard it again. Choppers. They looked up and saw three of them heading their way.

"Hey! Hey!" Gumball shouted, jumped and even waved his hands. Darwin and Anais followed suite. But the choppers flew past overhead and didn't stop to turn around. Gumball dropped his arms.

"Well, now what?" he asked. Carrie squinted towards the town. She spotted the broken bridge and gasped.

"Guys, over there!" she pointed. The group looked and noticed it as well. "If we can get everyone there, we have a chance of evacuating!"

"But one problem... we are trapped here." Tobias motioned toward the door. Gumball noticed a fire hose on the side of the small door way.

"Not yet." Gumball smiled.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing a horror story with gore and all. Yes, there will be character death (Sorry Fudgeball), but I can assure you that Gumball and his small group will be one of the surviving groups. Please a leave a review and tell me how I did. Be brutal too. Also, I am accepting Ocs to join in on the action. Follow the guidelines above or on the summary and I'll make sure to put them in, character and all. :)**


	2. Finding Survivors

**A/N: Thank you for submitting your Ocs! I will still be able to accept more as the story progresses. Also, thank you all for you honest opinions! It will help me strive to make a story as best as I can. Plus, it is really hard to make an original story line that is based off of a show that I recently watched, but I do have something in mind for everyone in this story! **

**Note: Some ideas are inspired by the show High School of the Dead. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

**Ch. 2 Finding Survivors  
**

* * *

****Gumbal's Journal Entry. A couple of hours after outbreak.

_Things were starting to get a little hectic for everyone. No one knows how this all started or why this happened. I wonder if the choices I make will benefit for the others. The things they had said down in the basement were all true. I am completely useless when it comes to a fight. But... I feel something inside my chest is trying to escape me. As if my old self was trapped in me. Like I was replaced by somebody completely different. Meh... what am I talking about, crazy right? Now one thing that stays burned into my mind. I need to figure out if mom and dad are alright. Darwin and Anais are practically crying for them. So I have taken it upon me take them home and we all can escape together..._

* * *

__"What's that?" Penny asked as Gumball finished writing in his journal.

"Oh... uh it's just something I have picked up on last week. I figure that if I write in this, someone could find it." Gumball said. He looked up to the night sky. Him and Penny got separated from the rest of the group earlier. Gumball was bleeding from the head. It trailed over his closed bruised black eye. Penny also made it out, but with minor injuries. Gumball examined his broke metal bat. He had never hit something so hard that it snapped a metal bat in half.

"Just what did we kill?" Penny asked placing a hand over her mouth and looking towards a pile of bashed gore. Gumball shivered.

"It looked like an... animal." Gumball said to her. "I just hope we don't run into whatever the hell that thing was again."

"I sure hope everyone else is okay..." Penny sighed and rubbed her arm. Gumball couldn't help but feel hopeless at the moment.

'Just look at her, Gumball... this entire pandemic changed her... she's not the same girl you knew...' Gumball looked down at himself. 'I'm more of a wreck then she is though... What the hell did we just get ourselves into?' Gumball looked up and saw a couple of zombies slowly shambling their way towards them. "Come on, let's get out of here before more of them show up." Taking her hand, Gumball and Penny raced down the street of the city. 'Darwin... Anias... please be okay.' Gumball thought back on how they got separated. He remembered them being on the roof of the school. Gumball had taken the fire hose from the side of the door way and he, Darwin and Tobias aimed it toward the door.

"Ready?" Tobias asked. Rachel nodded. She had her hand on the pole that was jamming the door. "Do it!" Rachel pulled the pole and as soon as she did, the door flew open and the infected students rushed in. Gumball turned o the hose and the water propelled the students down the stairs. Gumball's ears twitched when he heard heads being cracked.

"Back to the basement!" Carrie ordered. Ditching the hose, the group sprinted into the stairs and made their way back to the basement, beating down anything that tried to grab them. Reaching the basement, Rachel banged on the door.

"Come on! Let us in! It's us!" she shouted.

"Rachel, mind to keep your voice down...?" Gumball asked as he pushed a student away from him. "More of them might show up you know!"

"Shut up!" she retorted.

"Are you alone?" Rocky's voice came from the other side.

"Yes! All of us are here, now let us in!" Rachel shouted. Rocky opened the door and Rachel fell face forward into the basement. The others followed in after her. Gumball swung his bat at one that had almost entered the basement. She stumbled away from them and Gumball shut the door.

"Well, anything?" Idaho asked.

"Well, we know that it isn't just happening here, but every where in the town." Carrie said. "And more importantly, it seems that the government has erected a makeshift bridge where the highway drop off is. People are evacuating there."

"I've never been out of the town before." Terri commented.

"No one has!" Jamie butted in.

"Err... actually, we have." Gumball raised his hand slightly. They all looked at him. "You see, my Granny Jo Jo lives away from the town. So my family visited her a couple of times."

"It's not really a good place to leave, but it seems that we have no choice." Carrie pondered. "We all must evacuate the school. Rocky, since your older then everyone here, you drive the school bus outside."

"Waitwaitwait." Joe chimed in. "When did _she _become leader of this whole thing?"

"Shut up, you rotten one trick pony." Carrie glared. "I have more experience with the dead, so it makes me a candidate to lead a group to survive."

"No way! If anything, I should be the leader!" Joe laughed.

"Then prove it." Carrie sneered. "But when you trap yourself in a corner, you are practically screwed. Knowing you, you will try to joke your way out."

"Not true!" Joe retorted.

"Can it, Joe." Gumball chimed in.

"Oh, don't tell me your siding with this perfume sissy!" Joe pointed. Carrie clacked her teeth together.

"Careful, I bite." she snickered.

"Joe, your size and charisma isn't the best fit to survive, let alone lead. And Carrie, you have the most experience out of this, but don't be power hungry." Gumball turned to his friends. "We are a team, not a cult. Got it?" no one said anything. Carrie gave a small hidden smile.

"When did you become like this?" Penny asked a little surprised but wearing a smile. Gumball blushed and scratched his head.

"So that settles it!" Rocky chimed in. "We all make a break for the bus. And along the way, if we can find survivors, we take them with us, bitten or not."

"Your too kind, Rocky." Carrie said. "But once your bitten, it's over. If we keep them around, we will eventually have to kill them." Rocky gulped.

"A risk I am willing to take." he said.

"Whatever... wait here, I'll make sure it's clear." Carrie said. She phased her head through the door. Looking both ways, she narrowed her eyes. It was quiet. All too quiet. 'Funny... where did they all go?' Carrie phased back in and nodded. "Remember to stay light on your feet. That goes for you, Tina."

"Not my fault I'm big." Tina said. Leslie bent over and groaned.

"Everything alright, Leslie?" Penny asked.

"Y-yeah... just in pain is all." she said. Gumball and Darwin exchanged silent glances. Carrie opened the door and looked both ways before giving the okay. The group kept Carrie's words in mind as they quietly dashed down the empty halls.

"Hey, Carrie." Gumball whispered. "Where did they all go? We were being chased by a whole swarm of them when we escaped the roof."

"You noticed too?" Carrie shook her head. "Strange. The undead shouldn't be organized in stealth. They are too stupid to even figure out how to blend in." Gumball felt something wet hit his head. He stopped and looked up.

"Not unless they learned how to hang to the ceiling." Gumball said nervously. Carrie looked up and saw that there were at least a dozen or so of them crawling like bugs on the roof.

"What the hell? Everyone, move!" Carrie ordered. The group sprinted as the infected fell fro the ceiling. Darwin felt something heavy land on him and he fell.

"Darwin!" Gumball cried out. He rushed to him as Darwin screamed as the student gnawed on his head.

"Gumball! Help!" Darwin cried out. Gumball planted his foot on the student's forehead lifting him from Darwin's head. He then brought the bat in an underhand swing, sending the student flying off of him. Helping his fishy friend up, Gumball and Darwin sprinted down the hall, avoiding the falling kids.

"Hurry it up, you two!" Carrie ordered. The rest of the group was rushing to the outside of the school where Rocky revved the bus. Carrie gasped as the original zombies appeared as if from nowhere. They quickly filled the halls, trapping Gumball and Darwin. Gumball tched and swung at the kids.

"Get back!" he shouted.

"It's no use, there are too many of them!" Darwin cried out.

"Well, buddy, we had a good run." Gumball said as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah... we sure did..." Darwin said with a smile. Gumball and Darwin stood, back to back. They closed their eyes, waiting for the judgment of the zombies to decide their fate. Something buzzed in Gumball's ears.

"Huh?" he looked toward the exit. Carrie was shouting something to them, but he couldn't here. She then looked behind her and quickly moved out of the way as a bright light flew into the school and headed for Gumball and Darwin. Gumball and Darwin ducked as the motorized vehicle landed behind them and skidded to the side, running over the zombies behind them. Gumball opened one eye and saw a black silhouette pull something out from behind him. Their was a loud bang and the zombies in front of the boys exploded at the head. The figure revved the motorcycle and popped a wheelie, catching an unlucky zombie in the face. The wheel spun on the zombie's face and it tore the head apart.

"Get on the bus, girl! I got it from here!" the figure called out. Carrie was unsure of this, but she did as she was told. The figure then sped the motorcycle through the group of zombies, sweeping up Gumball and Darwin onto the back of his bike. Gumball got a better look of their rescuer. He was a black furred wolf who looked no younger then 13. His black trench coat flew over the boy's head, revealing an All That Remains T-Shirt along with black cargo pants and black combat boots. His long blood red emo-esque hair blew wildly around his head. The wolf grinned. "Hold on!" he revved the motorcycle more and picked up speed. Zombies were being tossed into the air like rag dolls. With enough speed, the boy popped another wheelie as they flew out the door. The bike landed roughly, but the boy shifted his weight, making the bike come to a halt.

"W-who are you?" Gumball asked, a little shaky from the ride. The wolf smiled.

"The name's Ruin. But that's what my friends call me. Your welcome to call me that if you like." the wolf grinned.

"Hurry up! Get on the bus!" Carrie waved to the boys.

"No thanks, babe. I'm sticking with my ride." Ruin patted his bike. Gumball and Darwin slid off of the bike and raced to the bus. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you!" Once, Gumball and Darwin got on, Rocky closed the door and sped out the parking lot. Ruin pulled out two Berreta M92FSs and fired, aiming only for the head. The zombies went down. Once the bus drove past him, Ruin pocketed his Berretas and spun the bike around, following the bus. The kids left behind the already destroyed school, leaving nothing but their fallen fellow students to rot.

* * *

Gumball sighed and leaned back on the bus chair.

"You okay, dude?" he asked his fishy friend. Darwin felt his head and sighed.

"No missing flesh." he said with a smile.

"But you may be infected anyway." Carrie said as she hovered over them. "Zombies don't infect people by biting their flesh off, it's their saliva." she took Darwin's head and examined it. "Well, you are lucky. You have a thick skull that the it protected your skin from being penetrated."

"Your a hard head." Gumball snickered. Darwin snickered as well, but stopped and gave Gumball a glare.

"Hey!" he said.

"In fact, both of you were. If it wasn't for _him_ you would have been an all-you-can-eat buffet." Carrie sneered. Gumball's features darkened. "If someone gets left behind, we leave them. No questions asked."

"What kind of order is that!" Gumball retorted.

"That is just how reality is." Carrie said with no emotion.

"Darwin is my brother!" Gumball shouted.

"Family or friend, it doesn't matter." Carrie glared at the blue cat. "You are too naive to even understand." Gumball swung the bat against the window, breaking it. Ruin looked up from his motorcycle to see what was the commotion. Everyone was in silence. Carrie smirked.

"Well, well. Seems that our Gumball has a bit of bite him. This should be interesting." Gumball swung the bat at her, but Carrie went transparent and the bat phased right through her. Tobias and Joe ducked as the bat came close to them.

"Dude! Watch where you are swinging that thing!" Tobias said.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" Gumball said. Carrie gave no remorse.

"Face it. Your brother is just going to be dragging you down." Carrie sighed and flung her hair out of her eyes. "Go ahead and swing all you want. I am a ghost." With nothing to exchange anymore, Gumball sat back down in his seat. Darwin patted his head.

"Don't worry, big bro." Anais said. Gumball didn't even realize that she had been sitting next to him this whole time.

"Sorry..." Gumball said.

"Hey, kiddies!" Ruin called through. Tobias poked his head out of the broken window. "We should be coming up to the bridge! But be prepared to wait in traffic."

"Who is this kid?" Tobias asked.

"I know him. He normally likes to be called Ruin. He attends our school." Carrie said coolly.

"I've never seen him before." Leslie weakly said. Carrie gave a suspicious glance toward Leslie.

"He's in a different class then us. Also has different lunch periods. I've seen him hanging out around the stairs a few times. I heard his father taught him the properties of guns and even taught him how to use them at an early age." Carrie explained.

"Can we stop the bus and take a breather for a bit?" Gumball asked.

"We are not stopping for anything." Carrie said.

"I don't care, we are far away from those things now."

"Did you not see the town? If anything, the school isn't the only thing being attacked."

"Stop the bus."

"Don't stop it, Rocky. Keep going."

"I said STOP THE BUS!" Rocky came to a screeching halt. Gumball marched off the bus and leaned against a light pole. Ruin halted next to the bus and got off.

"What's wrong, kid?" Ruin asked.

"Don't call me kid, kid." Gumball hissed.

"Look, we all are having denial, but we can't just stop now. The bridge is just up the road."

"I'm not leaving..." Gumball turned to him. "Not yet..."

"Don't be stupid." Carrie was leaning with her shoulder against the bus's door. "We are all leaving."

"Not until I make sure mom and dad are okay." Gumball tuned to her. "And you aren't going to stop me!"

"You aren't going alone." a voice said. They saw Penny stepping out of the bus with pole in hand. "I'll go with you."

"You all are stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Carrie roared. "You'll get yourselves killed!"

"I'd rather die with _him_, then being alone..." Penny said. Gumball smiled.

"Well then... go on ahead." Ruin said with a smile. "There should be nothing stopping true love. You two, go find your parents. But promise to meet us at the at the bridge." Gumball smiled at the black wolf. It's funny to him. He had only met him only ten minutes ago and yet, he sensed a strong bond with him.

"Whatever... see you idiots in the after life then." Carrie said. She hovered back on the bus and quickly wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Alan pointed out. The kids followed his gaze and saw a car swerving towards them. Ruin squinted his eyes and saw a figure fighting off a zombie that had somehow gotten into his car. he then noticed a smaller figure at the passenger seat. The car wasn't slowing down.

"Carp, move!" Ruin cried out. Gumball grabbed Penny and pulled her into an ally as the car came barreling past them. Ruin side stepped it and watched as the car crashed and flipped. It quickly caught on fire and jammed itself between him and Gumball and Penny. Ruin pulled out a Berreta and cocked it. The door of the passenger car was kicked open and a cat/eagle hybrid crawl out. Before he managed to fully crawl out, a zombie shot out, covered in flames and grabbed the boy. Ruin took aim and shot the zombie in the head. The boy fell forward as the zombie fell back into the burning car. Ruin rushed to his side.

"Gumball! Are you okay!" Darwin called from the bus. On the other side of the car, Gumball coughed and stood up.

"I'll be fine! Penny is okay too!" Gumball shouted back. He helped her up.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's not going to be safe from now on." Gumball said.

"Hey, Gumball is it?" Ruin called out. "Find a way out and meet up with us at the bridge! And remember, don't get yourself killed!" Gumball smiled.

"Make sure my bro and sis are safe!" Gumball called back. "I'm counting on you! Darwin! You watch Anais for now! I promise, I'll regroup back with you all!" Carrie looked away.

"Hey, Ruin. Get the kid on board here and let's move." she said without looking at him. Ruin nodded and looked back at the soot covered boy. He was a mix of a cat and an eagle. His fur shone golden brown form the soot and he had one eye open, revealing them to be green. He wore a nice flannel shirt with black and red patterns and dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You okay?" Ruin asked.

"Y-yeah... just a bit... dizzy." the boy said.

"What's your name?"

"It's Veran... Veran 'Nin' Teven." the boy said. Wincing as Ruin helped him up, Ruin gave him a big grin.

"Nice to meet ya. The name is Ruin. Come on, let's get you on board." he said. Veran nodded and limped his way to the bus.

"How do we know he wasn't bitten?" Carrie asked suspiciously.

"You need to learn to relax, girl. And fix that attitude of yours." Ruin snapped as he laid Veran on one of the buses seat. Carrie just growled and said nothing.

'I am surrounded by idiots...' she thought.

* * *

Gumball and Penny ran down the ally, alert and ready.

"Gumball... are still upset about what Carrie said?" Penny asked. Gumball said nothing and kept walking. "Look, I know the things she says can be hurtful, but that's the way she is. She's always like that. You should know, we grew up with her since kindergarten."

"Penny, I don't want to talk about it..." Gumball said. His face darkened. "By the did you stand up for me like that?"

"Dude, I have always been standing up for you." Penny said with a smile. Gumball smiled back.

"And I have never gotten the chance to thank you." he said. Penny became flustered. For a while, the two stayed quiet as they sneaked by swarms of zombies, making sure to stay quiet as possible. Gumball couldn't help but notice some of the crawling zombies on the building walls staying in the same spot.

'I've seen plenty of movies, but this is not natural for them to act like that... just to look at them, it's a surprise that they haven' broken their limbs off doing that.' Gumball thought. They turned down a corner. He sighed when he spotted no zombies down this street.

"Okay, I think we are clear." Gumball said to her.

"Is Carrie right about them... are they really dead?" Penny asked.

"Remember the Crawlers. No normal being can do that without some sort of spider like dna or something." Gumball shivered. 'I hate spiders...' Penny quickly grabbed his arm and pointed.

"G-Gumball... is that a..." Penny whispered. Gumball followed her gaze and gasped. A giant pink blob of lard was hanging on the wall of a building. They could see it breathing.

"Just what the hell is this?" Gumball shivered. "Why are there different zombies popping up?" It let out a deep whale sound. It made a sickening sound as it peeled off the wall and tumbled in front of them. Gumball gripped the metal bat. The blob sniffed them out and began slithering towards them. Gumball swung the bat like some one waving a torch to scare off a monster. The blob made the whale sound again and tackled Gumball. Penny screamed as Gumball stuck the bat at the top row of teeth of the blob to prevent it from eating him.

"Gumball, hold on!" Penny dashed up and jabbed the pole into the blob. It went through and Gumball saw the pole nick his cheek.

"Gah! Penny, try aiming somewhere else!" Gumball struggled. Penny this time bashed the pole on the blob's head. The squishing sound it made made them sick to their stomach. Penny kept bashing the pole against the creature's head until it turned around and bit the pole. Penny tried to force it out, but the creature pulled it away and swung it back, hitting her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, coughing. "Penny!" Gumball stood up and brought the bat down on the creature's head. It turned with the pole still in its mouth and it knocked Gumball upside the head with strong force that Gumball spiraled to the ground. Shaking off the daze, Gumball stood back up. The creature slithered toward him and jumped, mouth fully open.

'Swing...' Gumball thought to himself. He took the stance of a baseball batter and when the blob got close, he swung with all his might. A loud metallic sound snapping and squishy flesh reached their ears. The blob fell to the floor and stayed motionless. Gumball was too dizzy to even stand, so he planted himself to the ground and gasped for air. Penny slowly got up and limped over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I have... never swung... like that in my... life..." Gumball breathed. Penny examined the head wound on Gumball.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"You're the one to talk." Gumball said with a small smile. Penny punched his shoulder lightly. After taking a moment of rest, Gumball stood up and pulled out a journal from his back pocket. Penny tilted her head.

'How long has he had that?' she asked herself.

* * *

**Note to readers, some Ocs submitted may not appear early on. But I have plans on how they meet Gumball and his friends. Again, thank you for the submissions and honest opinions! I will not disappoint! I have a schedule for my stories. Today, I wrote in this story, but my still in progress saga will be worked on tomorrow. So I was thinking write one chapter per day on one of the stories. :) **

**Also, I am still accepting Ocs!  
**


	3. Pandemic Strikes

**A/N: I forgot to add in something from the last author notes. I will display the Oc's submitter name and the Oc with it as a shout out for those who have made it in the story.  
**

**Previous Chapter Oc's:  
**

**Veran 'Nin' Tevans - NinTevens  
**

**Ruin - Chronic Writer's Block  
**

**Oc's in this Ch.:  
**

**Cole - facing-right  
**

**Waren Peace - OmegaDelta  
**

**Next ch. Ocs:  
**

**Niccolo - Kmjk24  
**

**Ramon - cartoonsandgames  
**

******Vyolet Drake (Fear) - crazedfan17** (need you to give me what type of creature is she)  


**Note: Some ideas are inspired by the show High School of the Dead. Everything rightfully belong to their owners.  
**

* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry 3: Time is midnight.

_Why have I started writing in a journal? I ask that myself as well. I don't know why, but mom said last week that I should document the things I do for a while. It was a strange request, considering that I don't like writing in things as much. I like to enjoy the time I spend with Darwin, Anais or Penny mostly. You know, just being a normal 12 year old. But the world we live in now changed my entire being. A fight for survival, survival of the fittest, only the strong can last. All these sayings are starting to become the truth. But for me... all I want to do is make sure that my friends and family are away from all this hell and I'll make sure that happens. Dead or alive._

* * *

The military stationed at the broken drop off had indeed made a makeshift road to pass over. But the traffic was unbearable. Some people walked over the bridge while some refused to leave their cars. All in all, the military, firemen, policemen and paramedics were trying desperately to make sure those uninfected pass. Ruin was tapping on his motorcycle to a beat he was playing in his head. Yawning in boredom, he looked back to the yellow school bus that was behind him. Rocky nodded to him in return. Inside the bus, Carrie sat quietly in the back seat. Staring out of the window and into the sky.

_He's my brother!..._

'Pfft. What an idiot he is. He's going to get himself killed...' Carrie thought. Her gaze fell upon Darwin and Anais who were making conversation with Veran.

"So your graduating from our school?" Darwin asked star struck. Veran smiled.

"Well... was. I was so close to finally leaving that school for good and attending High School..." his expression darkened. "But this damned zombie some how snuck into our car and bit my father... When did this happen!"

"Your guess is good as everyone's." Carrie said. Darwin gave a frightened glance toward her. "Veran 'Nin' Tevans... the name sounds like you come form a rich family."

"Err... well if you think about it, yeah. But I am just like everyone else. Nothing big." Veran said. He finally got up and looked down the bus aisle to get a better look at the survivors. "Wait, I've seen some of you before... but from a far." he looked up at Carrie. "Especially, you." Carrie shook her head.

"Eighth graders are separate from our class. I don't see how you seen some of us." she said.

"You're really the doubtful one." Veran said as a vein twitched in his head.

"And I prefer it that way." There was the sound of a pot breaking. They all turned to see Leslie twitching. "Damn... I knew it, she is infected!"

"But she's a flower! How can she be infected!" Darwin panicked.

"Maybe some of the zombie blood fell into her soil and her roots drank it." Carmen said as she backed a bit away from Leslie.

"Everyone get back!" Carrie ordered. They did as they were told as Leslie's petals wilted and her stem withered. Her pupils glassed over and she stared at the group of kids. Groaning, she slithered like a snake towards them. Pouncing, Carrie grabbed her by her stem and held her down. "We have no choice! We need to kill her!" Leslie spun and tried to bite Carrie, but since she is a ghost, Leslie just phased through her. Veran found the bus broom hanging above his seat. Wincing, he grabbed it, broke off the brush, ran up and stabbed Leslie in the forehead. Leslie laid motionless. Veran plopped back down in a close by seat and dropped the broken broom. Carrie picked up Leslie. "Rocky, open the bus." Rocky did as he was told and Carrie hovered out and threw Leslie out into the street.

"Carrie! Don't you have respect for the dead!" Terri stated. Carrie shot a glare at her.

"Wanna join them?" she threatened. Terri said nothing and sat back down. "Besides... I'm already dead." And with that, Carrie floated back into the bus and sat back in her seat. Ruin watched this and narrowed his eyes at Leslie's dead body.

'What has her so bothered like that?' Ruin pondered.

* * *

Gumball's stomach growled.

"Great, of all the times to be hungry..." he sad. Penny stopped him and pointed to a grocery store. "Yes! Thank you!" Gumball and penny ran to the entrance. The sliding doors let them in and a bell rang as they entered.

"What should we get?" Penny asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve cooking. That takes too much time." Gumball said. His eyes fell to one of the counters. Deciding to search behind it, he gasped when he found a small gun. 'Why would an employee have a gun?' Thinking better of it, he stuffed it in his jeans and continued to search around the store. Not too far off, Penny found a couple of back packs that they could use to store food. Taking two, she ran through snack and food aisles, stuffing the packs full of things that looked edible. Gumball tossed his broken bat in the trash and went into the sports section to find a better weapon. His ears twitched when he heard something clatter not too far off. Penny heard it too. Gumball took the gun he found out of his jeans and held it at the ready. Light on his feet, he made his way over to the sound. Peeking around the corner, he saw a figure searching through the meat freezers.

'Dammit! Thankfully there is only one though.' Gumball thought. He looked at the gun. 'I've seen movie about these. People made it seem easy to use it... but, I've never fired one before.' He looked back up and noticed that the figure was gone. "Wha? Where did he go?" His eyes widened as he felt something being placed against his head.

"Drop it." a voice said behind him. Gumball did as he was told and held his hands up. "Now take two steps forward and turn around." Gumball again did as he was told. But on turning around, he gasped when he saw a black fox. His expression was serious. He flicked his tail which had a white tip. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black baggy jeans. He held a black pistol at Gumball.

"L-look, I wasn't planning to shoot you... but you could never be too sure." Gumball said nervously. The fox raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever you say..." he said.

"Err... look, I am sorry about this, but all I was trying to do was find food for me and a friend of mine." Gumball cupped his mouth. 'Crap, I just endangered Penny.' the fox said nothing.

"Where is this 'friend' of yours?" the fox asked.

"Err... did I say friend? I uh meant... umm..." both the boys looked up when they heard a scream. "Penny!" Ignoring the gun being pointed at him, Gumball dashed past the boy and ran to Penny. He skid to a halt when a shopping cart turned the corner. Penny was in it, unconscious. A man was pushing the cart.

"What do you punks think you are doing here!" the man asked. His voice was loud enough that it rang through the store. "This is my domain, trespassers!"

"Err... look, we are sorry, mister. We will leave now." Gumball said slowly advancing to them.

"Back off!" the man roared. "You kids are one of _them _aren't you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." the fox said as he walked up beside Gumball. He aimed his pistol at the man. "If anything, I found this place first.

"That puny gun is nothing compared to this!" the man shouted. He pulled something out of the cart and cocked it. It was a pump action shotgun. The fox whispered in Gumball's ears.

"When I say 'go', move to the side." the fox handed him the gun Gumball found earlier. "I'll keep him distracted. You sneak up behind him and shoot."

"B-but, I've never shot a gun before..." Gumball whispered back.

"What are you punks talking about! Leave this place!" the man roared.

"All you gotta do is aim and shoot. That's all there is to it." the fox whispered.

"Alright, that does it!" the man fired his shot gun. The fox pushed Gumball and dove tot he side.

"Go!" the fox said as he took cover behind an aisle. He popped out and fired a couple of rounds toward the man, making sure not to hit Penny. He missed the man on purpose. Pumping the shot gun, the man fired at the fox. Gumball snuck around the aisles to get behind the man.

'This isn't right... this isn't right!' Gumball bit his lip. Taking a deep breath, he dashed down the aisle and on turning, he aimed the gun point blank on the man's back. The man stopped shooting and froze. Gumball shakily pulled the hammer back.

"Do it!" the fox ordered. Gumball hesitated. His hands began to shake.

'This isn't right, this isn't right, this isn't RIGHT!' Gumball ran this through his head. The man stuttered, but when he noticed the boy's hesitation, he sneered.

"You can't do it... your just a scaredy cat! You can't shoot me! It will take your entire innocence away!" the man said. Gumball felt his heart skip a beat. Then his expression darkened.

"You're right..." he said. The man smiled evilly. "But my innocence has already been taken away from me..." Frightened now, the man began to shake. "Do you know how many of my fellow school mates I had to kill? Well... do ya!" Gumball jammed the gun harder into the man's back.

"W-wait... please don't shoot!" the man stuttered. He looked over his shoulder and stared deeply into the eyes of the boy. His eyes showed killer instincts. No sign of remorse... just pity.

"How does the saying go?" Gumball asked. "Oh yeah, I remember now... 'There is always a first.'" he pulled the trigger and the gun exploded at the barrel. Gumball stumbled back from the recoil. The man's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor. Gumball gasped for breath. Penny woke as she heard the gun shot. Wincing in pain, she sat up from the cart and looked behind her. Gumball dropped the gun form his hand and fell to his knees. The fox walked over to her.

"So, you're his little friend. Looks like your friend there is no longer a sweet little boy you may have known for the past years." the fox said. Penny jumped out of the cart and rushed over to Gumball.

"Who are you...?" Gumball asked shakily.

"The name is Waren Peace. I attend Elmore Junior High." the fox said.

"Well then... no luck going back to the school..." Gumball looked up. Their eyes met.

"Figured as much..." Waren spun on his heels and began walking toward the exit.

"H-hey wait!" Penny spoke up. Waren stopped. "Do you want to come with us?" Waren scratched his head.

"You're pretty brave asking for me to join you." he said.

"W-well, it's just that, Gumball needs some help walking and I can't carry his weight all by myself." she said. Waren gave a small smile.

"Such a lousy excuse. Fine, I'll help." Going back to Gumball, he threw his arm around his neck and helped Gumball up. Gumball said nothing as he allowed himself to be picked up. Penny grabbed the food filled packs and walked with the boys out of the store. Just in time too. The zombies had heard the commotion in the store and were heading towards it. "This way. And be quick." Waren said. Gumball pulled himself of of Waren and jogged along them.

'I... I shot a living person...' Gumball thought as they turned into an ally to avoid more of the undead.

* * *

Over by the bridge, people screamed as some of the undead had made their way to the bridge. The military had set up a metal blockade and standing in a line, they took aim and fired into the crowd. Mass confusion took over and innocent lives were killed along with the undead.

"Sir, what are your orders?" a police officer asked. The police chief held up a hand and spoke into the radio.

"Attention, citizens! The undead have made their way here! Please hurry through, but make sure no one is bit. We will hold them off for as long as we can!" the police chief sighed and looked toward a figure leaning against the car. "Aren't you going to do anything?" The figure wore a black hoodie and baggy jeans. Stepping out from the shadows, his features were revealed. He is a 13 year old scarlet cat. On his right eye was a scar that trailed from top to bottom and has no pupil.

"What's the matter chief? Afraid to get a little blood on your hands?" the boy said with a grin. A sword is strapped to his back.

"Come on, Cole. Get off your lazy ass and help us out!" the police chief said. The scarlet cat named Cole grinned and unsheathed his sword. The blade was obsidian black. He sprinted past the barricade and began chopping down infected that got past with such grace and expertise. The blade cleaved through the flesh like a hot knife going through butter. Some of the officials were in awe at the boy's swordsman ship.

"Quit screwing around, guys. Do your jobs!" Cole said to them with a smile. From afar and away from the infected, the Elmore kids watched as the lone figure take out the undead.

"Wow, he's really good!" Carmen commented.

"He must be with the military." Carrie spoke up. "Otherwise, they wouldn't allow a kid to swing away a sword."

"I don't know Carrie." Rocky said. "I did hear that the government hired a mercenary. So he must be that mercenary."

"How do you know this?" Anais asked.

"Well, you remember when the government tried to take someone from your family who was smarter then everyone?" Anias's ears dropped when Rocky mentioned it. "Well, before they threw me into that little room, I did overhear one of the employees talk about a young boy being hired by the military. It was strange hearing that a young boy could be considered a mercenary."

"Then he must be a badass." Veran said.

"Says you!" Ruin called through the bus's open window. "Did you not see my grand entrance?" Veran shook his head.

"I wasn't there during that time... remember?" Ruin scratched his head.

"Oh yeah... well you missed out." he said with a grin. As the hours went by, Ruin was beginning to lose his patience. The traffic hadn't moved an inch. Rocky had thrown on his headphones and was tapping away to a jam. Darwin and Anais were whispering to each other. They were entertaining each other with a game they just made up. Carrie watched them from afar. She still couldn't get Gumball's voice out of her thoughts.

_He's my brother!..._

'Maybe I did say it a little _too _harshly.' Carrie thought. 'I just hope him and Penny are okay.'

* * *

Cole wiped his sword with a cloth and sheathed it. Body parts and gore laid out before him. He had cleared the first part of the bridge.

"Hey chief!" Cole called over. "You need more men at the front. Some of them got bit and we need to replace the wounded with the non wounded."

"Yes, sir." the chief said. Sighing and cracking his neck, Cole looked back to the traffic. It was moving very slowly. He expected this. No one, not even the military, was prepared for this. This blockade was a last minute idea. He remembered the assignment he was given. The government had slight suspicions that someone had broken into the research facility and stole a vial. That vial, he assumes, must have been the virus that brought back the undead.

'But why would the government have slight suspicions about it being stolen?' Cole thought. 'More importantly, why would the thief want the dead brought back to life?' He turned back to the officials who were directing men. He narrowed his eyes. 'I wonder if I can get info around here.'

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I want you guys to let your imaginations shine for the moment as I end this chapter like this. So Cole is a mercenary and he has slight suspicions that someone actually wanted this to happen. So this isn't accidental, but on purpose! But since info is short, the characters will have to do everything they can do to survive at the moment. **

**Next Chapter:  
**

**Three Ocs join the fray. Gumball, Penny and Waren learn that there is more to fear then the walking dead. The Elmore children try to find an alternate route. And an Oc that seems very suspicious.  
**


	4. The Dead are going Viral

**A/N: Please note: Don't submit your Ocs via review. Submit them via PM. All you gotta do is click on my name and it will take you to my profile. Once at my profile, click on PM and message me your Oc. Remember to submit them with Name, Age, Personality, Description and Survival Skill(s) or Weapon(s) of Choice.**

**Note: Some ideas are inspired by the show High School of the Dead. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
**

**Oc's from previous ch.: Waren Peace (Omegadelta), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevans), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Cole (facing-right).  
**

**Oc's in this ch.: Niccolo (Kmjk24), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Vyolet Drake [Fear] (crazedfan17)  
**

**Oc's in next ch.: Scar (T-FighterX9), Nick (Mike M9; have something in store for him)  
**

* * *

**Ch. 4 The Dead are going Viral**

* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry 4. Z-Day 2:

_I just couldn't believe it... I actually shot a living person! It was... terrible! Awful, Sick and wrong! But... he had Penny. What else was I suppose to do? I had no choice. In order to protect my friends and those I love... I'll have to resort to anything... even shooting an actual living person. This life that we live in now... it is slowly slipping from our control. This Waren guy... if it wasn't for him, I may not have shot the man and he would have done something awful to us... May I never have to resort to ever shooting something alive ever again. BS. It doesn't matter anymore. I wonder if Darwin and Anais are okay._

* * *

Gumball, Penny and Waren stopped running for a bit and took refuge in a building that looked like it was robbed completely of its valuables. Gumball held the gun up. Biting his lip in anger, he threw the gun away from him. It clattered and slid underneath Waren's feet. The wolf looked over to the young blue cat. Penny leaned her back against a wall opposite of Waren.

"What's up with him?" Waren asked in a calm tone. Penny looked down to her feet in depression.

"What do you think...?" Penny mumbled. Waren said nothing to her and walked over to Gumball.

"Hey." he said. Gumball didn't look up. Scratching his head, Waren prepared himself for the reaction of this kid after he explains what happened. "Look, you had no choice. He was going to kill your friend and possibly even you."

"But why did it have to be _me_?" Gumball snapped.

"You know, he was only trying to protect himself as well." Waren pulled out the black pistol and examined it. "He claimed that the store was his and he attacked us because he was scared of us." Waren aimed the pistol at Gumball's head. "What would _you_ have done if a gun was pointed at you?" Gumball said nothing. "You wouldn't just stand there and be defenseless. You had to take action. Action to protect yourself and your little friend." Waren lowered the pistol. "It's reality. Learn to adapt quickly and you _will_ make it out alive."

"But I am only 12! My mom and dad would have never let me shoot a gun!" Gumball retorted.

"Well, now _that_ all depends if _your_ parents are still alive." Waren said.

"You said you attended Elmore Junior High... right?" Gumball said, his voice starting to give away. Waren nodded.

"Only for a day. As soon as I got settled into my new class, my father came back and dragged me out of the class. He some how knew that the infection was coming to the school and he wanted to get me out of there." Waren sighed. "As we were running from the advancing zombies, my dad got bit trying to protect me. That's when my whole world fell apart. He told me to run and I did. Without looking back, I took refuge in that store we were at earlier. As the hours went by, I started to get hungry. Then, that's when I met _you_ guys."

Silence...

Penny wiped a small tear away and walked over to Gumball.

"Come on, Gumball. We still need to find your parents." she said as she tried desperately to keep a smile. Gumball was silent as he stood up.

"I'm going to need a weapon first." Gumball said. Waren picked up the gun Gumball threw earlier and handed it to him. But Gumball shook his head.

"Then at least keep it with you for emergency needs." Waren said. Their eyes met. Waren could see the distress in this boy. His eyes showed that he wants to wake up from this nightmare. But unfortunately, this isn't a nightmare. He had to get this boy to understand what reality is. It is all happening outside at this very moment. "Come on, then. The sooner we find your parents, the better you can meet up with your friends." Ripping a pipe off from a steam pipe, Waren tossed it to Gumball who caught it.

"Let's go then. I know this area, so we can take a shortcut." Gumball said. The three made sure the coast was clear before taking off down a dark ally.

* * *

Vyolet Drake jolted up from a hospital bed. She quickly felt her stomach.

'What the hell just happened? More importantly, where the hell am I?' she thought. She brushed her pitch black straight hair from her eyes, but one part fell down over her right eye. Looking around to get her bearings, she found that she was in a hospital room. It was cold and dark. Slowly sliding out of the bed, she stumbled over to a sink. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked up and gasped. The mirror over the sink had blood splattered on it. Cupping her mouth in horror, she quickly dashed out the room and puked. She is mix between a wolf and a cat. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt and black ripped knee length shorts. Her eyes were different colors. One was dark green while the other was a pale blue. Her fur is pale white.

_Oh, so you are up..._

"What? Who said that?" Vyolet looked around drastically for the source of the voice.

_Stupid girl... I'm in your head!_

"What the hell is going on!" Vyolet cried out.

_Shhh... I would be quiet if I was you... you'll attract unwanted attention..._

Vyolet shivered. She saw something moving in the dark hall she was in. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she saw a horrific sight of gore. The nurses, doctors and even patients were shambling around like brainless zombies.

'Wait... they aren't...'

_You are correct..._

Indeed they were. Vyolet was never wrong with her judgments. The undead is walking in front of her. Her stomach churned.

_Oh, and do you remember what I said... 'If I was you.'?... that was a joke... I _am_ you!_

The voice laughed manically in her head. Taking no more, Vyolet felt her entire body grow stronger. Her eyes turned purple. Her expression darkened.

"Now then..." she said. A huge grin rose from her face. "Time to spill blood!"

_H-huh? Where am I?..._

"Quiet, you stupid girl! Just sit back and relax. Fear will clean things up for you!" Vyolet was no longer herself for the moment. She was seeing through her eyes, but the personality was someone else. Vyolet also lost control of her movements. The personality known as Fear moved her body back into the room, picked up an IV stand and walked back out the door. "Now then... let's start this party off with a bang!" Fear sprinted toward the horde of the undead and began cracking skulls with the IV stand. Fear laughed maniacally as she bashed zombie's heads left and right. AS the hall littered with motionless bodies, Fear slammed the IV stand on the ground. "There, was that so difficult?"

Vyolet jerked forward and Fear disappeared back into her head. Shaking off the daze, Vyolet stood back up.

"Just who the hell are you?" she asked in horror.

_Again... I _am_ you... Now quiet gawking and let's get out of here!..._

With no further questions asked, Vyolet took hold of the IV stand and began walking towards the exit of the hospital.

* * *

A green lizard wearing a brown shirt with a large rip in the back and dark blue jeans ran through an open area of The Forest of Doom. With great acrobatics and agility, he climbed up the tallest tree he could find and looked out over the forest and at the Town of Elmore. Smoke could be seen fuming from a number of buildings.

'What is going on over there?' he thought to himself. The tree began to vibrate. Looking down, he saw the animals of the forest march in a group. narrowing his eyes, he saw that some of them had their organs or guts hanging from their stomachs. The giant one eyed bear had his one giant eye hang from the socket and it dangled back and forth as the bear advanced with the animals.

Something was definitely wrong here. He has never seen corpses of animals march in a line.

'Is it a parasite?' he looked up to the town in the distance. 'Might as well see what's going on over there.' climbing back down and avoiding the marching corpses, the lizard named Ramon sprinted toward the town.

* * *

Cole chopped down another zombie.

'Crap, they never end!' he thought as he looked toward the first barricade. It was already lost to the undead. The people who were waiting to pass through at the very front either abandoned their vehicle to run or get eaten. 'If this keep up, they could reach the bridge and infect the whole world.'

"Chief! We need to break the bridge!" Cole shouted out.

"Are you crazy!" he shouted back.

"It's no use! They just keep coming! And we don't want it to spread through the rest of the world!" Cole said. The zombies were now banging at the second barricade. Cole ran up to the chief.

"Sorry to say this, Cole, but the infection is already world wide." the chief said. He pointed to the TV that had a strange looking creature talking. He had actual human flesh and looked very modern.

"Wait, what the hell is _that_ thing!" Cole asked a bit disgusted by the creature.

"_That_ is what we call a human. We have some living in Elmore you know. But they are a rare breed to find here."

"Really? How interesting." Cole pondered. "So by world wide, they mean that the virus already broke out of our town."

"No, Elmore would do no such thing as to study a virus that brings the dead back to life. If anything, it's the human's fault. The greedy bastards they are, they spend all their time and effort into studying things that defy the laws of the world. Viral Infection, or Z-Virus as we like to call it, is one of those things. Apparently, it broke out around their home towns first. Now that the virus is here, new zombies are beginning to show up all around the world. We are just basic evolution to the virus." the chief explained. Cole narrowed his eyes.

"You know a lot about secret research that isn't even in your jurisdiction." he said. The chief's expression darkened. Cole drew his sword and held it under the chief's neck. "Alright, spill it. You are in on this outbreak as well. Aren't you?" The police chief gulped.

"I... I have said too much." he said.

"Uh-huh. And it is high time you tell me what you are plotting." Cole dug the blade in a bit. Blood poured from the chief's neck. Smirking, the chief drew his revolver out and placed it to his head.

"Heh, a puny sacrifice that I am willing to make. You won't get jack out of me! Long live Retalia!" the chief pulled the trigger and fell to the floor. Cole bit his lip in frustration.

"Dammit!" he said. 'Retalia? What the hell is that?' Cole knelt and searched the chief's pockets. He then pulled out the chief's wallet and a small red banner fell out of it. Examining it, he saw a crest. The back was a shield that had a devil looking lion holding a pitch fork on two of the squares and devil wings on the others. It was outlined in gold. 'Retalia... so my suspicions are correct. This isn't accidental. Someone is behind this outbreak.' Pocketing the banner, Cole stood up and dusted himself off. Taking the radio, he spoke through it.

"Attention! This area is no longer safe! Find the safe houses around the town and stay there until we can guarantee a safe refuge from here! That is all!" Sighing, Cole nodded to the officials. "Don't take too long."

* * *

Carrie slammed her fists into the chair.

"Well, plan A is out of the question." she sighed. "What now?" Ruin knocked on the bus door.

"Hey, you heard the kid. We need to find a safe house before the ass holes take over and mutiny." Ruin said. "I know where one is. Just follow me." Carrie nodded to Rocky. Upon starting the bus, Ruin lead the yellow school bus around a turn and drove down the empty road.

"Bobert." Carrie spoke up. "Change it to the news."

"Just give me a second." Bobert said. His eye glowed and a hologram of a screen shot out of him with the evening news.

"Breaking News. It appears that Elmore has declared that the broken drop off is no longer safe. They ask that you stay indoors and lock up. For those wandering the streets, please report to the nearest safe house. Stay tuned as we will continuously bring the news of the results of the situation we now call Z-Day." Bobert turned the hologram off and the group looked at Carrie.

"What now?" Tobias asked. Carrie shrugged.

"We just wait it out for now." she said. With no more words exchanged, the group silently followed Ruin via vehicle. All of them were wondering if their families were okay.

* * *

Gumball, Waren and Penny were standing in front of a display window that had a whole bunch of TVs stacked together and on the news.

"So, the bridge is no longer safe." Waren commented. "So much for meeting with your friends there." Gumball shook his head.

"I just hope they are okay..." Gumball said.

"If anything, they may have regrouped in a safe house somewhere." Penny said.

'Such an optimistic girl.' Waren thought. 'She's going to get herself killed like that.' The three decided to turn the corner, but stopped when they saw a green lizard sprinting as fast as he could toward them.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. Th three felt a fierce rumbling. Now they know why. They street exploded into flying cars as a giant red bear barreled down the street.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Waren said. The lizard skid to a halt in front of them.

"Dammit! I said get out of here!" he said. The bear loomed closer.

"No need to tell us again." Gumball said as he took Penny's hand and sprinted back behind the corner. The four now barreled through the street as the giant one eyed red bear chased them.

"What the hell is that thing doing here!" Waren asked the lizard.

"Less talking, more running!" the lizard said. Running as fast as they can, the four eventually came to a dead end.

"Crap!" Gumball looked around for an exit. Unfortunately, their wasn't. They were trapped. The bear slid around the corner and ran after them. With no where to go, the group huddled together in fear as the red bear pounced, roaring ferociously.

* * *

**This is a weird format that fanfic is using. Oh well. With a climatic cliff hanger and more Oc's joining, things are starting to heat. I wasn't able to get one in, but I promise that I will put him in in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Still accepting Oc's until chapter six.  
**


	5. The Retalia Cult

**A/N: As promised, I will place in the Oc I wasn't able to put in last chapter. Also, when I release the sixth chapter, I will no longer be accepting Oc submissions. So hurry and submit! Thanks to all who submitted, I will type out a list of Ocs used at the end of the story.**

**Oc's Surviving: Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Vyolet Drake [Fear] (crazedfan17), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevans), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta).  
**

**Oc's Joining: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Nick (Mike M9).  
**

**Oc in next ch.: Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson: Be surprised!), ****Scar (T-FighterX9: Sorry man, I forgot. My bad. Next chapter guaranteed.)**  


* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry: Time is 7:00pm

_This is starting to get worse by the minute! First, zombies are out parading through the streets of Elmore. Now, we have to deal with the animals from the Forest of Doom! Just what utter hell is this town going through! We barely survived the encounter with ugly. No pun intended. Now, we have a girl who seems to have multiple personalities. She was hesitant to join up with us, but it seems that me and Penny lucked out. We were with total badasses. Now the real question, is mom and dad okay? No matter what, I will not stop looking for them. Even if it costs me my life._

* * *

The group gasped for breath. The girl known as Vyolet Drake walked past them.

"Hey, just what the hell happened to you?" Waren asked as he bent over for breath. They had never ran like that in all their lives. But what other choice did they have? Either be burnt to a crisp or be a feast for the undead. Ramon finally regained his breath and stood up straight.

"Anyway... thanks for the save back there. My name is Ramon." he said holding his hand out. Vyolet flinched. An awkward moment. "So... err... what's your name?"

"The name is Waren Peace." Waren said as he pocketed his black pistol.

"I'm Gumball Watterson." Gumball said weakly.

"Ad I'm Penny Fitzgerald." Penny said as she slid down the wall due to exhaustion. They had taken refuge inside a convince store.

"S-so... can someone tell me what we just saw?" Vyolet asked thinking back on the encounter. She saw from the hospital entrance the group being cornered. Rushing out, she saw why. A giant one eyed bear barreled towards them. As it pounced, time seemed to slow. She heard them yell as they waited for the bear to land on them. That's when she heard it. A horn. Without enough time to look, an eighteen wheeler bashed into the side of the bear throwing it off its course. The trailer tipped up and folded over, landing on the bear. The trailer opened and red flammable barrels rolled out into the street towards the group.

"Get out of the way!" she cried out. Without thinking, she ran to them and dove, tackling them to the ground as a red barrel flew over their heads. Waren looked up and saw the undead advancing to where they were. He drew out his pistol and shot the barrel and a great explosion erupted around the undead. But it didn't help their cause. All it did was set aflame the dead and they still advanced.

"Dammit!" Waren stood up. "We need to move!" The group looked back and saw to their horror that the bear wasn't dead. It pushed the truck out of the way and jumped at them. Gumball held Penny close to him as the bear loomed over them. Then, everything was silent. Peeking with one eye, Gumball saw the girl gasping. An IV stand she held pierced into the skull of the bear. It bent underneath the weight of the bear, but surprisingly still stood.

"Move it, losers!" she barked.

"W-what?" Gumball spoke shakily.

"Don't question my judgement and move!" Vyolet snapped.

"No need to tell us twice." Ramon said as he helped up Gumball and Penny. Waren fired his pistol into the skulls of a few burning zombies till it ran out. The group moved around the bear and past the burning truck. The barrels were exploding from the heat of the zombies and the truck.

* * *

Cole looked up. He saw the explosions in the distance. Pulling his sword out of a skull of a zombie and sheathing it, he narrowed his eyes.

'Retalia... now I remember.' Cole thought. Looking to his left, he saw a boy on a motorcycle leading a yellow school bus full of children down a street. 'Now where are they off too? Hopefully a safe house.' Deciding to follow them, Cole ran the Retalia crest through his mind. 'To think they would have gone this far!'

* * *

Carrie poked her head out of the broken window.

"Ruin! Where are we going? We just passed a safe house!" she said.

"Easy, girl. We are going somewhere better then a safe house! My dad owns a gun store, so we can arm ourselves to the teeth from there. Plus, there is a store right next to it filled with snacks!" Ruin said with a wink.

"How far is it?"

"Not too far." Narrowing her eyes, she looked back to her class mates. They all were talking among themselves.

'I can't believe we already made it this far! It has been two days and we are still living. But I know it isn't going to last. One of us...' Carrie glanced at Saussy. 'May eat all the food and we will be left to find a different area.' Looking back out the window, she thought back on Gumball's words.

_He's my brother!..._

'I'm such an idiot!' Carrie banged her head against the leather bus seat.

"Hey." a voice said. Without looking up, she sighed.

"What do you want, Darwin?" Waiting for the fish to speak, she busied herself by tracing the patterns of a building with her eyes.

"W-well, it's about Gumball." Darwin spoke nervously.

"Look Darwin, I am regretting the decision myself." Carrie sighed. "But it was his choice. He wanted a break and that is what happened. We get separated."

"Yeah... Anais is starting to get worried and she may not hold out a lot longer." Darwin said.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked blankly. Outside the bus, Ruin's concentration was broken when he heard the kids on the bus screamed. Jumping off the bike, he dashed into the bus.

"What happened?" Ruin asked. The kids were flattened against the wall and he saw Anais blush bright red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry... I just couldn't handle the wait..." she said bowing her head. His gaze fell to a wet spot on the seat.

"Oh great..." Ruin sighed. "Had me worried about a little pee stain."

"Well, dignity doesn't run in the Watterson family." Carrie glumly said, embarrassed for Anais.

"I'm really sorry!" Anais cried out. Veran moved slowly toward ruin.

"This is starting to turn out bad, how long?" he asked.

"Thankfully, we are already here." Ruin announced. The kids forgot the little accident and looked out the window. There was an exchange of oohs and aahs as their eyes fell over a two story building. There was a neon sign that had an assault rifle pointing up and two sniper rifles crossing behind it and huge lettering that spelt out "Guns&Smiths" at the roof. Rocky parked the bus and the kids filed out.

"Welcome, to my father's store." Ruin grinned.

* * *

At the research facility, a 15 year old demon who wore a long black robe. His devilish tail flicked as he walked down the alarm blaring hall.

**"Emergency. Emergency. Unidentified contaminate detected. Preparing all lock down** **procedures." **

"Shut up, woman." The demon sneered. He grinned evilly as he turned the corner and saw a human getting eaten by one of the scientists. "Resa smiles pleasantly for me." His attention turned when a man wearing a white lab coat ran out.

"Please! You have to help me! I've been bitten!" he screamed. His eyes widened as he felt something sharp pierce his chest. The demon grinned as he lifted the man up with his tail.

"Sorry, but I have my own plans of escaping." the demon said. With a quick flick, he tossed the man back through the door where a horde of undead waited for fresh meat.

"So it was you!" a voice cried out. The demon fell to a human boy. No more then 14. His hair fell over his eyes. He wore a black jacket that was unzipped to reveal a black shirt. He also wore blue jeans and hiking boots.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." the demon grinned. The human boy had two M1911 pointed at him. "Becareful where you aim those, boy. You may shoot your eye out."

"Cut the crap! Why did you do it!" the boy demanded. Sighing, the demon cleared his throat.

"Unfortunately, I am not the cause of this. As much as I want to take the credit for it. But no, I am afraid this is the doing of someone else." the demon smiled.

"My father told me to never trust a demon! Besides, it has to be you! Your not an employee here!" the boy cried out.

"Indeed, I am not. I am a guest." the demon bowed. "I'd say, you look very determined. Care to explain?"

"Why should I?" the boy aimed the M1911s at the demon and fired. With amazing speed, the demon weaved his way through the bullets and tackled the boy. He held his tail underneath the boy's neck.

"You intrigue me. Yes, you certainly will do." the demon smiled.

"What are you plotting?" the human cried out.

"For you, I have lots in stored. But unfortunately, we cannot talk here. I'll explain once we get t of here." The boy narrowed his eyes at the demon.

'I won't fall for his trickery. I won't! I promise you, dad!' the boy thought.

"By the way, my name is Niccolo. You?" the demon asked as he let the boy up.

"It's Nick..." he said.

"Well, Nick. Come along with me and I will tell you everything you need to know!" Niccolo jeered.

* * *

Vyolet, Waren, Ramon, Gumball and Penny ran down an empty street.

"Through here!" Waren said. Turning sharply, they took refuge in a convince store.

"Whew, I never want to see that damn thing again." Ramon breathed. Taking a moment to catch their breath, they introduced themselves before taking a look around the store.

"Think that back pack has enough room?" Ramon asked Penny. Nodding, Penny unzipped the pack and Ramon threw in some food. Gumball took the other and began stuffing it with water and snacks.

"Alright, that should be enough." Waren said. As Gumball stuffed the last water bottle, he looked up and gasped. Dropping his lead pipe, which alerted the rest of the group, Gumball backed up.

"Gumball, you okay?" Penny asked worriedly as she ran to him.

"L-look at that thing..." he said shakily. following his gaze, they saw a giant red and gold banner.

"Long Live Retalia!" was written in blood across the banner. Too much blood. It splattered on the wall and dripped down, creating a huge pool of blood that Gumball some how didn't notice.

"Eck, is that actual blood?" Vyolet asked.

"What else is it?" Ramon hissed. The smell of blood always riled Ramon up to the point of killing the person who did such a thing.

"Wait a minute..." Waren studied the banner a little closely. "I've seen this banner on the way to school. It blew across the street. Almost gave dad a heart attack."

"Do you know what it is?" Gumball asked. He regained himself and picked up his lead pipe. Waren read over the word "Retalia".

'Retalia?' he pondered. Waren had heard this name before. The it hit him. "Dammit, they actually exist!"

"What?" Ramon tilted his head.

"The Retalia Cult. I've read about them. But the book said they disbanded 100 years ago." Waren explained.

"It's a cult?" Penny blinked.

"Yes..." Waren sighed.

* * *

Cole peeked around the corner. He watched the kids walk into a gun store.

'Interesting. Might as well go out with a bang.' he thought. 'But still, they are just kids. Some look younger then me.' Looking back, he noticed he had attracted the attention of a few zombies. "Sorry guys, dinner is going to have to wait." Cole dashed out from the corner and rushed to the gun store.

* * *

Nick and Niccolo walked down the street. Nick was surprised that they haven't met a zombie yet.

"So... aren't you going to tell me?" he spoke up. Niccolo sighed.

"Fine. You see, I am just a normal demon. Nothing too big. And I find it very offensive that you blame me for the cause of this." he said. Nick scratched his head.

"S-sorry... it was a hasty generalization. But it kinda runs in my family." Nick held up his guns.

"Should have guessed that you were a demon hunter." Niccolo sneered. "But it seems you came at the wrong time."

"So what do you have in mind for me?" Nick asked as he gave a suspicious look to the demon.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He spotted a tall tower. "Come on, I know where we can get a better look." Grabbing hold of the boy, Niccolo grew his wings out and flew them up to the top of the tower. Nick's eyes widened as he saw the terror beholding the Town of Elmore. He could hear the screams as innocent lives were being slaughtered.

"You sure you weren't the cause of this?" Nick asked.

"Am I too sinister looking for you to even grasp the fact that it wasn't me? Oh wait, don't tell me, "it runs in the family." Niccolo retorted. Nick said nothing. "So what's your alibi by day?"

"I work under my father's gun smithing job." Nick said.

"So your a weapon maker? I'm impressed. So you made those guns yourself?" Niccolo grinned as his gaze fell to the M1911s.

"These are my father's, actually." he held them up. "They are old and worn, but they manage. Now for my next question..." Nick pointed one at Niccolo's head. "Do you know who really did this?"

"Still don't believe me?" Niccolo rubbed his temples in frustration. "I have a slight hunch at who actually caused this, however." Grinning, Niccolo glanced toward Nick who was lost in thought. "Lighten up, kid. Let's find some miserable souls to watch." Niccolo took hold of the boy and they flew over the town in search of survivors.

* * *

Ruin was in utter shock.

"What... what the hell?" he gasped. Once he had turned the lights on, the kids were greeted with a shocking surprise. People were already in the store and held their rifles at them. They all wore red and gold color bandanas.

"Who are you wanderers?" one demanded.

"We should be asking you that!" Tina snorted.

"Better watch that mouth of yours." another said as he took aim. "Do you know who we are."

"Don't really care." Carrie said bluntly. The man snapped.

"Well you should! How can you be so blunt about this!" he shouted.

"Shut up already..." Ruin said. "What the hell are you guys doing in my father's shop? From the looks of you, you don't seem the welcoming type."

"That is non of your concern." the man with a chainsaw walked past the others. "This is our turf and wanderers aren't welcome..."

* * *

**I am gonna do my best to make this as interesting as possible. And what's more interesting then introducing the antagonists known as the Retalia Cult. Seriously guys, you just signed yourself up for a hell of a plot. With the antagonists comes more survival. Now there are three groups of survivors. Will they all eventually meet up or will they just be another snack for the undead? **

**REMINDER: I will no longer accept submissions when chapter 6 is up. Remember to PM me your Ocs by the following format: Name, Age, Description, Personality and Survival Skill(s) or Weapon(s) of Choice.  
**


	6. Fighting for Freedom or Survival?

**A/N sorry for not posting yesterday, I'd figure I'd give people an extra day to submit their Oc's. But now that this is Chapter 6, I will be no longer taking submissions. Thank you to those that did! Now let the blood bath begin!  
**

**Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball; this was a last minute submission.)  
**

* * *

**Ch. 6 Fighting for Freedom or Survival? **

* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry 6

_The town that we knew and loved was no longer a safe haven anymore. I don't really know if it was a safe haven in the first place. But it seems that there was a hidden cult living in this town and now they are breaking surface and trying to take over the town. At least, that's what I think. This is the first I have ever heard of the Retly or Retty... whatever it is cult. But after seeing that banner and the look in Waren's eyes, it made my suspicions a little more like the truth._

* * *

Ruin and the Elmore kids were taken hostage by the bandana men. Being shoved into a storage room and being looked in, Ruin growled.

"Trespassers..." he said venomously.

"Well now what?" Veran asked.

"Maybe I can get us out of here." Carrie suggested.

"Yeah! Carrie's a ghost and she can't be harmed by bullets!" Terri cheered.

"Hey, your right!" Carmen chimed in.

"But you guys had better stay quiet." Carrie shushed.

"Hey, girl." Ruin spoke. "When you get out, there is a safe behind the counter. I keep my stuff in it when not in use. It could have somethings to bust us out of here." Carrie sighed.

"Fine..." Carrie sighed. "Do you know the combination?" Ruin looked at her like she was stupid.

"Your a ghost. You can phase through solid objects." he said.

"Only some walls." Frowning, Ruin told her the combination and without hesitation, Carrie made herself transparent and quietly hovered past the door. Staying transparent, she was able to pass by the armed men without alert. 'There are always perks being a ghost.' she thought with a grin. Hovering low, she went behind the counter and found a green safe. 'Just as I thought. This is the exact material I can't pass through.' Spinning the dial to match the right combination, the safe opened with a loud creek that made Carrie freeze.

"What the hell was that?" a man spoke up.

"What was what?" the other asked.

"Did you not here the sound of a door opening?"

"Must be your imagination." Carrie let out a quiet breath of relief before digging around the safe. She found a 3 meter custom long sword and ammunition along with guns. Taking the sword an two fully loaded Glocks, she made her way back to the storage without raising an alarm.

"Great! You even got my long sword." Ruin grinned as he picked it up.

"How the hell did you even get that to fit in there?" Carrie asked a little surprised.

"I have my ways."

* * *

Cole entered the building and was greeted with guns being held at him.

"Whoa, talk about a nice warm welcome." he said holding his hands up.

"Not another brat. You, take him in with the others." one man with an AK-47 said to the one with the chainsaw.

"With pleasure." the man said. He walked toward Cole, but in a blink of an eye, the man's body split in half and blood sprayed every where. Cole was quick with his draw. Jumping through the blood and gore, he chopped one's hand off and slit his buddy's neck.

"Kill him!" the main man ordered. But before anyone could recover from their shock, Ruin burst through the storage door and split the man's head in half with a downward swing. The kids watched from afar as Cole and Ruin cut the men down to tiny bits. Veran was in utter shock as to how these two kids could even manage to cut their blades through bodies. His eyes quickly caught site of one of the men crawling towards a rifle. Without hesitation, Veran picked up a spiked mace from one of the cut down men, ran and bashed the man's head in. When the dust settled, Cole wiped his sword clean and sheathed it before turning to the group.

"You got yourselves in a hell of a mess." he said.

"But thanks to your distraction, we were able to help out." Ruin said. "And thanks for watching my back there, Veran." Veran grinned and shouldered the spiked mace.

"We made more of a mess then what we already got ourselves into, though."

"Yeah, well we aren't staying here for long." Cole frowned. "You kids were supposed to take refuge in a safe house."

"Sorry, man. But we didn't want to deal with mutineers." Ruin shrugged.

"That's the least of your troubles. I am also saying this is because the noise _we_ caused has attracted some unwanted attention." Cole pointed outside and they saw a horde of the walking dead making there way to the store. A couple have already made it and were banging on the glass like hungry paranas.

"Then at least give me some time to make something for everyone." Ruin said as he grabbed guns from the shelves and took them to a back room.

"Without a single moment to lose." Veran grinned.

"Alright, can anyone handle a gun?" Cole asked as he turned to the kids. No one said anything. "Then can you at least know how to swing a weapon?"

"Well anyone can." Joe said.

"That's not my point."

"Then what is?" Cole sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Nevermind. Just... don't get yourselves killed." he said.

"As if." Carrie said. A blank look came across her face as she heard a gun cock. Turning back, they saw that one man had survived.

"If I'm... going down... I'm taking you all... with me!" he pulled the trigger and in a mass confusion, the kids dove for cover. Veran raced up, kicked the gun away and drove the spikes into the man's face. Blood splattered on him and Cole who had just reached him.

"Is any one hurt?" Cole asked.

"ALAN!" Carmen cried out. They looked over and they saw to their horror that four of their class mates had been killed. Alan had popped like a balloon. Terri was torn to shreds, Bobert was shot in the eye and his circuits sparked and Juke's face was torn apart. Carmen picked up the remains of Alan and sobbed.

"Dammit..." Carrie bit her lip. Cole knelt next to Carmen.

"Be happy he made it this far, kid." he said. Carmen didn't even look at him and continued to sob. Ruin had heard the commotion and looked away as Cole piled the four fallen students.

* * *

Gumball and the others have reached their suburban neighborhood. It was trashed just like the town.

"Come on, we have to find them." Gumball said. They jogged down the streets until they came across their street. Gumball felt his hope rise. Taking off in a mad sprint, he raced past burning cars till he reached a small blue house. His hope quickly faded when he saw the front door broken off.

"This is your house?" Vyolet asked. Gumball said nothing and ran in.

"Mom! Dad! Are you in here?" Gumball cried out.

No answer.

"Are you crazy kid? You can't just rush in like that!" Ramon snapped. Gumball ignored him and checked the kitchen.

Nothing.

"Gumball... what if they made it out?" Penny suggested.

"I have to be sure they are safe!" Gumball said desperately.

"Gumball, I don't think they are here." Waren said as he examined a family photo.

"No... no, they have to be in here!" Gumball felt tears fall from his eyes as he searched desperately for his parents. But there was no one in the house. Gumball sobbed as he kept looking.

"Kid, they aren't here!" Ramon said. Penny felt awful for the poor boy.

'I hope mine are okay...' she thought.

"No! I refuse to even think that they are one of those damned things!" Gumball cried out as he banged his lead pipe on the wall. Where the pipe landed was a hole.

"Look, let's just get out of here before the zombies show up." Vyolet suggested. But Gumball didn't budge. He continued to bang the pipe on the wall, the hole becoming bigger.

"No! No! They have to be here! I am going to find them! Even if I have to tear this house apart!" Gumball cried. Vyolet's eyes turned purple. Penny, Waren and Ramon were speechless and winced when they heard the slap colliding with Gumball's cheek. Gumball fell to the floor and rubbed his cheek, tears streaming down them.

"Would _you_ get over yourself and shut the hell up!" she snapped. Gumball said nothing as he stared up at Vyolet. "Geez, _you_ are such a kid! Grow a pair will you? Crying out for _your_ parents isn't going to help you!"

"B-but..." Gumball winced as Vyolet held up her hand.

"When are _you_ going face facts that this is reality! Even if _your_ parents are alive, I doubt that _they_ would be hanging around here after their door has been busted down! But if they _are_ dead, then _you_ are free to live a little!" Vyolet stared straight into his eyes now. "Now will you quit crying and stand up like a man?" Gumball was quiet for a moment. Sniffling, he stood up. Vyolet smiled and her eyes went back to her usual color. "There we go, now are you a man or a baby?" Gumball wiped his face with his bloodied sweater sleeve.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"don't be. This was a lesson you had to learn eventually. So why not teach you it now?" she shrugged.

"Are you... okay, Gumball?" Penny asked worriedly. He nodded and walked past them. Ramon and Waren exchanged glances.

"Well, shall we continue on?" Vyolet asked as she strode past them. Ramon and Waren caught up with the group.

"So... where to?" Penny asked.

"We meet up with everyone..." Gumball said. "We meet up with our friends."

"But we don't even know where they are, now that the bridge has been dubbed no longer safe." Waren said.

"Then we start with the nearest safe house." Gumball said.

* * *

Nick and Niccolo flew around the town, watching as survivor groups fought there way through each other and undead just to reach a safe place.

"Heh, worthless flesh of meat!" Niccolo grinned. Nick still wasn't sure what Niccolo's true motives were, but he had to keep a close eye on him. It's like the saying goes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. He then spotted a strange figure wearing a long black hooded trench coat being surrounded by a horde of the undead.

"Hey, check that out." Nick pointed. Niccolo slowed his descent and the two landed on a nearby building. The figure's hood was thrown off and it revealed a young grey cat with black patterns. In his hands was an spiked chakram. The cat grinned and without hesitation, he split the chakrams and upon spinning them in his hands, he threw them and the chakrams tore down two rows of the undead.

"Interesting... it takes a lot of practice to use chakrams. Considering they act like ten pound boomerangs." Niccolo commented. As the minutes went by, the figure took down the dead with such ease, but as he cut the last one down, his energy began to fade. Gasping for breath, he knelt. Some undead that he missed begun advancing on him. Nick pulled out his two M1911s and blew the zombies brains out. The boy looked up as soon as the area was cleared. Niccolo lowered Nick to street level and their eyes met his.

"You looking for a fight?" the boy asked.

"Heh, he kinda looks a little young to even be handling chakrams." Niccolo sneered.

"Easy there." Nick said. "We are not here to fight. In fact, we came here to recruit you." the boy raised a suspicious eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"What my valet is trying to say here is that we want to recruit you to take down a certain group of people. Have you ever heard of the Retalia Cult?" Niccolo grinned slyly.

"As a matter of fact, I have." he said as he clipped the chakrams together and slung them over his back.

"Good, then we can use your help." Niccolo glanced at Nick.

"So, Retalia finally acted on this." the boy said.

"Well, not entirely. You see, they are merely taking the credit for the outbreak." Niccolo said.

"What? So it wasn't them?" Nick asked a little surprised.

"Yes, don't you remember back at the facility that I told you I have a hunch at who's pulling the strings." Niccolo's robe collar was grabbed by Nick.

"You better speak now, dammit! Who did this to our town!" Nick shouted. Niccolo stuck his tongue out.

"I said I _have_ a hunch. But I can't say for sure."

"You are an odd pair." the boy sighed. "Anyway, I have nothing better to do. I'll help you." Both Niccolo and Nick were taken aback.

"Just like that?" Nick asked.

"Why not? I'm bored, so I think taking out Retalia would be much more amusement for me. my name is Kino, by the way." Niccolo couldn't help but laugh.

"I like this kid's attitude! Very apathetic! Unlike someone I know." Nick was trying hard not to shoot Niccolo.

"So, where shall we begin?" Kino asked.

"We start at Retalia's main HQ." Niccolo said and pointed to the tallest building.

* * *

A small young fox with a scar on his eye ran down the ally. He had black hair, brown eyes, a black and red T-shirt and shorts. His sandals keep slipping off his feet as he ran down the ally.

'Help... someone... help!' he thought in fear as ran as fast as he could. He was holding a bloodied baseball bat. The undead were after him. These were not the slow zombies nor the crawling ones. No, these zombies knew how to run. Their hissing reached the 8 year old's ears and he picked up his speed. He rounded a corner, but tripped over a loose sandal. He felt the wind get knocked out of him, but he managed to pull himself up and hid inside a dumpster. Keeping his breath held, he watched the sprinting silhouettes pass by. He let out a deep sigh of relief. 'Just... what are those things?... They look like zombies... but zombies can't run... can they?' He felt his tiredness catch up on him. He had ran from the orphanage that he was living in after his friends and the nun became infected. In fact, some of the zombies that chased him were non other then the one's from the orphanage.

A game of hide and seek lead to a cat and mouse chase. The boy or Scar as his friends called him by, closed his eyes and fell into deep slumber. A tear ran down his cheek as he imagined his friends turning their backs on him.

'Someone... please help me!'

* * *

**And I must end it here. Derek and Fudgeball will be appearing in the next chapter. **

**Reminder: I am no longer taking submissions. But if you have an Oc that you are dying to get on a story, write down their format Name, Age, Description, Personality and Skills and save them. I may write another story that I will be accepting Ocs in.  
**

**Now, if you are wondering why I have my sixth story on hold, it's because I wanted to take a break from it. Don't worry though, When I feel like it, I'll finish it. But right now, I had to get The Dead World of Gumball published because the though came to me and I had to write it down.  
**

**And T-FighterX9, sorry about forgetting to put in Scar in the last chapter. I blanked out after finishing it, but as promised, he is in here. :)  
**


	7. Armed to the Teeth

**A/N: I feel random on this. Put this title into YouTube. [Everyday I'm... Zeurel] (Click first video) Enjoy. ;)  
**

******Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball)**

* * *

**Ch. 7 Armed to the Teeth**

* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry 7: Z-Day 3.

_Maybe Vyolet is right. I don't really know about the other parents well beings. How could I be so selfish? I dragged Penny and three strangers with me, just to find my parents. We almost got killed trying that! But no more... I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I have to mark to prove it. We are going to go meet up with our class mates. Mom and Dad may have actually made it out of here alright. I hope so... because the thought keeps me striving to survive..._

* * *

Carrie floated over to the back room where Ruin was at. A big lamp was turned on and he sat bent over on a workbench. There was a pile of customized weapons on one side and weapon parts on the other. Peeking over his shoulder, she saw that he was frustrated. Her eyes then fell to the reason why. Next to his feet was a pool of blood. The blood trail led to a body sitting in the corner. The gore made the person unidentifiable.

"Someone you knew?" Carrie asked.

"My old man. He taught me how to make weapons out of pure raw materials. But not anymore." he said as he combined pieces together. Carrie wanted to feel the sorrow of the survivors. She wanted to understand _their_ pain. But the only pain she ever felt was only _hers_. Showing no sign of sadness, Carrie watched the young wolf put together a strange looking weapon.

"Do you need any help?" she asked. Ruin shook his head. Sighing, Carrie floated back out to the main store room and glanced at the tired out group. Darwin handed Anais a bottle of water and she drank from it in small sips.

"Come on, don't be stingy about it." Darwin said. "We need to stay hydrated." Anais shook her head.

"I'm saving it for Gumball." she said sadly. The room fell silent. Cole was talking to Veran when he noticed it had gone quiet.

"What's going on?" he asked. No one said a thing. The silence fell over them like a curtain.

Gumball... the name seemed like a memory to them. Now that Anais has mentioned the name, the others finally noticed the absence of the obnoxious young cat. All the trouble he ever get himself and some of them into always ended up as a lesson for them. But never to Gumball. The young cat always saw one thing during his time at the school and home. Live life to the fullest. But now the absence of their troublemaker made them miss him even more.

"Gumball... I hope he is okay..." Carmen broke the silence.

"Yeah... we have been separated for two days, but it feels like it has been ages since he was here." Tobias said.

"I hate to admit this... but I miss that brat." Rachel sadly said. Carrie shook her head.

'What have I done...? He left all because of me...' she thought. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to, she had to stay strong. Even for herself. Veran and Cole exchanged glances.

"Was this Gumball person someone you all knew?" Veran asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Carrie said. Darwin and Anais gave a frightened glance toward her.

"Unfortunately?" Cole tilted his head.

"Look, it doesn't matter now. You all forgot, someone else is with him. Another fellow classmate."

"You mean, Penny?" Joe spoke up.

"We miss her too, don't get us wrong, Carrie. But, she wasn't even remotely close to causing trouble then Gumball had." Carmen said.

"True." she sighed and flipped her hair out of her eyes. "But you know the crush they have on each other. By now, I am sure Gumball and Penny are watching out for each other, even possibly as we speak."

"Heh, remember the time you got jealous of her?" Joe said. Carrie was taken aback by this.

"W-what! What are you talking about! As if I would be jealous of her! What do I have against her?"

"Come on. We all know that you are jealous of her." Tobias said crossing his arms.

"Shut up! I am not!" Carrie was beginning to get furious. 'What the hell do these idiots think they are doing! If they don't stop this, they are going to see a much darker side of me!'

"Alright, that's enough goofing around!" Ruin announced. "I almost done with work. But I am missing a few parts. And I believe they are out in the dumpster around the side. So I need someone to go out and get them."

Silence.

"You gotta be joking. Who would even dream of doing a job like that at this time!" Rachel said.

"Congratulations. You just signed yourself up." Ruin grinned slyly.

"Just hold it right there, mister!" Rachel snapped. "There is no way in _hell_ am I going out there!"

"Yeah, and where do you get off talking to my sister like that?" Tobias said.

"Nothing... I am actually going to help Rocky load some equipment into the bus. So I can't really do anything to help."

"Liar, you just want an excuse to not go out there!" Rachel pointed accusingly.

"May I remind you that you are in _my_ shop. All you need to do is find a cylinder in the dumpster and bring it back in. There is a door in the back that you can quickly get in and out of. Use that after you found it." Ruin waved his hand. "Now shoo." Rachel and Tobias exchanged glances. They were about to protest again, but Ruin had already disappeared to the crafting room.

"The bastard!" Rachel growled.

* * *

Rachel took hold of a pipe and peeked out the side door. Making sure the coast was clear, she motioned Tobias to follow. Tobias followed her out, holding a pole. To their relief, the dumpster was right next to the door.

"You know... maybe this isn't so bad." Tobias said.

"Oh, shut up." Rachel retorted. Upon opening the dumpster, she let out a small scream. Tobias immediately rushed next to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Th-there is a... a..." Rachel stuttered and began to shake in fear. Tobias looked in the dumpster and gasped. There was a small boy covered in blood. He had a bloodied bat with him.

"Did those... guys from earlier did this?" Tobias's voice began to fade. He jumped back when he saw the boy open his eyes. There is a scar on his eye.

"Huh?" the boy wiped the tiredness away from his eyes and when his vision cleared, he saw the rainbow lasses. He planted himself against the back of the dumpster. "No! Get away from me!" he yelled.

"R-Rachel... he isn't... a zombie?" Tobias looked at her. Realizing that he wasn't Rachel glared at the boy.

"What the hell! You little brat! Don't do that to us!" she snapped. The boy held the bat up in front of him.

"Are you one of those things!" he asked. Rachel frowned and pinched his ear.

"Do we look like them?" she asked the boy. The boy winced as his ears kept getting pinched.

"Owowowowow, stop it stop it!" he cried out. Rachel released the boy and sighed.

"You scared the hell out of me. Don't you have anything better to do then to sleep in a dumpster? And look at yourself. You are a mess!"

"W-well, it wasn't my fault!" the boy cried.

"Look, we don't care why you are in a dumpster, but I am sure it is for a good reason. Have you come across a cylinder while you were in there?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Err... you mean this thing?" the boy picked up a black cylinder.

"You know, he never really told us the description of it, but I think that this will do. And if it back fires on his creation, then that's a point for me!" Rachel grinned a little evilly. The boy tilted his head at the rainbow lass. "Anyway, so what's your name, kid?"

"W-well... my friends call me Scar." he said.

"I can see why." Tobias said as he poked at Scar's scar.

"H-hey! Don't poke it!" Scar swatted his hand away.

"Come on, my loser of a brother. We need to get back in before we attract attention. Scar, is it?" Rachel picked him up out of the dumpster and dusted the trash off of him. "Come with us." Without asking why, Scar followed them inside the store.

* * *

"Well, it's not everyday you see a boy covered in blood in a dumpster." Cole said. The kids had gathered around the scared boy. Rachel and Tobias had told them where they found him. "But why would he be in there in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Carmen chimed in. "To hide from the zombies!"

"The undead really aren't keen on smell." Carrie said. "But I can assure you, they can smell flesh from a mile away. The reason they didn't dig him out of the dumpster was because he was covered in blood."

"How did the blood help?" Idaho asked.

"You guys don't know a single thing, do you?" Carrie tilted her head in an awkward manner. The kids returned her a blank look. "Nevermind then." Ruin entered the room and saw the circle of friends.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, we found this-" Rachel began. But Ruin snatched the cylinder from her hand.

"See, wasn't so hard, was it?" he smirked.

"You are a real jerk, you know that?" Rachel growled.

"Get used to it. Because the world we live in now is no longer rainbows and butterflies." With this, Ruin pulled out a black SMG and stuck the cylinder on the barrel. "Alright, I have made some durable weapons that could last a ton of poundings. Feel free to pick what you want." he laid out the weapons on the counter. Carrie looked at the strange weapons with a grimace.

"Isn't this a bit much?" she asked.

"I don't see why." Ruin pocketed a Magnum and shouldered his long sword. Carrie noticed a blue static from the blade. Ruin saw her staring at the sword and showed it to her. "I made the blade electrical. All I did was apply a wire and make a complete circuit out of the blade. I did add some attachments to some of the melee weapons as well." The kids gathered their weapons.

Tobias picked up an SMG and an ammo belt. The ammo inside is incendiary. Rachel took hold of a bat that seemed to have sharp edges to make it look like a medieval mace. Ruin and Veran attached two metal guards to Tina's tail. They were embedded with spikes. Carmen took hold of an Desert Eagle that had a .50 cal clip. Jamie took a metal baseball bat that had electricity coursing through it. Veran's spiked mace was dipped into a chemical that burnt flesh. Just a few of the many weapons the kids took hold off.

"Hey, girl. Catch." Ruin said to Carrie. He tossed her a strange looking sword. The blade was similar to that of a chainsaw and the hand guard covered her entire hand. The handle even twisted. When she did twist it, the blade came to life that it caught everyone's attention. "A chainsaw blade. Really difficult and tricky to make." Ruin said proudly. "And the big hand guard protects your hands from getting bitten while you saw them in half."

"Err... I don't see why, but okay." Carrie said a little overwhelmed. She stared at the blade and admired the craftsmanship. Then, a huge grin spread across her face. A grin that gave everyone the chills. It wasn't a grin of having this weapon, but more of a excited grin. Her eyes gave the look of killer. Darwin and Anais exchanged glances. They didn't take hold of any weapons. Darwin is a pacifist and Anais is too young to even handle a weapon.

"Are you okay, Carrie?" Darwin asked.

"More then okay... I feel great!" she said. Cole cleared his throat.

"Well then, shall we load the equipment onto the bus?" he asked. Ruin, Veran, Cole and Rocky left the kids to talk about how cool their weapons were. Scar sat back, but he stared at Rachel. Somehow, she gave off that aura that makes people kinda glad to have her around. But to him, it was motherly.

* * *

Hunger hit Gumball. He sighed.

"Penny, think you can hand me a snack?" he asked.

"Sure." she slid her pack off her shoulders and dug around.

"I think we are lost." Vyolet said. The group had been walking for hours. Exhaustion took them by the throat. They took refuge inside a house. Waren had broken the window and they climbed right on in. They took a moment to eat up and drink.

"So... what's your story?" Ramon asked Gumball.

"Huh?"

"How was your life before the break out?"

"Oh, well uh... I'd say it was pretty good. I mean, besides the fact that I almost got killed by Tina, but overall, pretty good." Gumball took a swig of water.

"And how about yours?" Ramon turned to Penny.

"Well, I was practicing for our school's cheerleader team." she said. Ramon whistled.

"Lucky dog, Gumball. Going out with a cheerleader."

"Wait, what?" Gumball's face went bright red. Penny looked away from them to hide her blushing face.

"So you two _are_ going out. Just as I thought." Vyolet teased.

"W-we aren't going out! Err... what I mean is... is that me and her are just... uh.. friends! Yeah, we are just friends!" Gumball scratched his head and gave a nervous laugh. He looked to Penny and was surprised by the glare she gave him. "W-wait, Penny, I-I didn't mean-"

"You don't have to say anything else, Gumball. I am perfectly aware of what you said." Penny looked away from him. Gumball's ears dropped.

"I... think we did something wrong..." Waren said as he took a bite out of a chip.

'Argh! I am an idiot!' Gumball thought. An awkward silence fell over them. Then, a buzz had reached their ears.

"What is that?" Gumball asked as he looked up.

"Dunno. Almost sounds like a chainsaw." Vyolet said.

"Then we need to keep moving." Waren said, his expression darkening. "If there is one thing in zombie apocalypse, it's chainsaws. But if a psycho has a chainsaw, then it is big trouble for us."

"How do you know it's not someone fighting for themselves?" Ramon asked.

"I just... don't want to die by a chainsaw wielding maniac." The buzz was getting closer. It was right outside. Penny slowly walked over to the window and peeked out. She gasped.

"There _is_ someone with a chainsaw.. but he seems to be fighting someone!" she said.

"What?" the group gathered around to look. She was right.

* * *

"You can't run from me, my precious meat!" a man shouted. He revved the chainsaw. "Come out, wherever you are!" he felt his cheek get nicked. He spun toward where a helmetless SWAT man stood. He aimed a standard issued Glock at the man. This SWAT person looked rather strange. Gumball could make out a pair of Dj headphones around his neck. A number 13 could be seen painted on his back. The man with the chainsaw grinned.

"There you are! Now I can grind you into the meat to feed for my customers!" he laughed and revved the chainsaw. The grey cat in the SWAT uniform smirked.

"Hate to say it, but your service sucks." the cat said. The man ran toward him, chainsaw held high. The cat pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. 'Damn, empty.' he looked up in time to see the man bring down the chainsaw. The cat rolled out of the way. Landing on his feet, he threw the Glock at the man and hit him directly in the face. Stumbling, the man could feel the blood fall from his face. The cat took the opportunity. He ran up, jumped off of a burning car and delivered a side kick in the man's face. The combat boots dug in and the man hit the car. Regaining his controle, the man swung the chainsaw wildly. The cat backed up.

"Time to serve you up!" the man laughed. He raised the chainsaw and was pelted by a brick in the face.

"Thanks kid." the cat grinned. Gumball looked over and to his surprise, saw someone who looked exactly like him. The clothing, the shape, the size even the features. But his fur was fudge color.

"Come on, 13! Don't lose your concentration!" the fudged color cat said. The SWAT cat 13 tackled the man. Snatching the chainsaw out of the man's hand, 13 revved it.

"Like I said. Your service sucks!" 13 brought the chainsaw down on the man's face. Blood began to fly all over the area as 13 dug the chainsaw in deeper. The fudge colored cat ran up and tried to pull 13 off.

"13! Stop it! He's down for the count!" he said. 13 threw the chainsaw away from him and took deep breathes.

"That felt awesome!" 13 smirked.

"13, you went a bit overboard."

"Fudgeball, can't you at least let me have a bit of fun?" 13 asked.

"Dude, we are practically living in hell! You been having all the fun you ever had!" the boy known as Fudgeball said. 13 looked past Fudgeball and saw the group of kids hiding in the house. He stood up, his expression darkened.

"I've finally found him..." 13 said.

"Huh?" Fudgeball tilted his head. 13 pointed toward the house.

* * *

"Damn, that guy was sick as hell." Vyolet said.

"Aaaand he spotted us." Ramon said. Penny looked at Gumball.

"Hey, doesn't that kid almost look like you?" she asked. Gumball nodded. As much as he wanted to deny it, the boy was standing right there, plain as day. In their haste to retreat back, the SWAT cat sprinted toward the house and without stopping, shoulder bashed the door down. Gumball pulled Penny back and held the pipe pointed at him.

"I've finally found you..." the cat said.

"Are you friend or foe?" Gumball asked. The cat looked at him with kind eyes.

"I'm family." he said.

* * *

**Have to end it here. Hope you enjoyed that video at the beginning. It took me by surprise as well. And just for my amusement, a cliff hanger! Also, I am guessing everyone will meet up with each other around chapter 8 or 9. It depends on how long it takes them to find each other. **


	8. Puppet Master

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoy that random video. Also, I am now going to try to put in references to see if you get them.**

**********Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**Ch. 8 Puppet Master****  
**

* * *

Gumball's journal Entry: Time is 5:00 AM

_I just... I just couldn't believe it... these people are insane! How come I don't remember? Why does_ he_ show up now out of all places? I don't know what to think of anymore... I am tired and hungry. No one has been able to sleep for three days due to the fear of being eaten while asleep. Penny isn't talking to me now. I don't get what I did wrong. I mean... urgh. Penny, I am truly sorry. I want to say this, but I just can't! I am starting to lose it here! Everything that has happened to us has driven me to the point of insanity. Penny, if you're curiosity leads you to this entry in my journal, I just want you to know that if I do get infected... I want you to beat my head in. Think of all the times I have mistakenly hurt you. Take all that and put it into every swing..._

* * *

Gumball narrowed his eyes at the SWAT cat.

"I am family." he repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball asked. The cat reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture. He held it up to him and it showed, to his surprise, his mom and dad. Gumball looked three years old in this picture. He was clinging to his mother's shirt. Nicole and Richard smiled back at the camera. In front of them was a cat that was a bit older than him. He looked like the SWAT cat, but younger. "What is this?"

"It's from a long time ago." the cat said. "Don't you remember? It's me, Derek Watterson." Gumball took the picture and looked at it closely.

"Impossible. I don't have an older brother." he said. He looked up to see the fudged colored cat walk in.

"Geez, 13. You could have at least warned me when you were going to do that." That's when his eyes fell to his look alike.

"What is going on here?" Vyolet asked. "How come there is this kid's clone and a guy claiming to be his older brother?" Waren and Ramon shrugged. Penny glanced between the three.

"Gumball... is there something you aren't telling us?"

"No! I don't know who this guy is nor the fake!" Gumball retorted.

"Who you calling a fake, fake?" the fudge colored cat tilted his head with a disapproving look. Gumball ground his teeth in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Gumball roared.

* * *

Carrie watched as Ruin, Veran and Rocky load metallic suite cases onto the bus. Ruin said that they were extra weapons in case they happen to lose any in a fight. The chainsaw blade she held was surprisingly light. She had slung it across her back.

'I hate to admit, but it seems everyone hasn't given up yet. Usually, people go insane right now.' she thought.

"Hey." Darwin tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Well, I have been thinking. And I know this may sound weird. But do you regret making Gumball leave the bus?" Carrie sighed and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"That was a choice he made. I had no reason to kick him off. I just told him if we stopped, we would have been wasting time to leave this hell hole." Darwin looked down at his feet. Carrie studied the nervous fish.

"Look, Carrie. I know you aren't a bad person... I just wished you hadn't encouraged him to do that." Darwin finally spoke.

"I said I had nothing to do with it. It was his choice." Carrie looked up. "Everyone, be quiet!" she barked. The room fell silent. They could here a soft melody playing somewhere far off in the distance. The melody was being played by bells.

"Sound like church bells." Darwin said.

"They are idiots." Carrie said. "They are attracting attention to themselves." then her eyes lit up. "Opportunity! Ruin, do you here the bells?" Ruin looked up from placing down a box.

"Yeah? What of it?" he asked.

"They are attracting attention! Now is our chance to get a move on!" Carrie flew past everyone and onto the bus. "Come on!" Everyone exchanged glances. "Hurry up!" Carrie said, making sure to put on her demonic voice. Everyone hurriedly entered the bus. Just in time too. The loitering undead around them looked towards the sounds of the bells and began shambling past them.

"Hey, Rachel?" Scar asked. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Hmm? I... err... am not sure. But don't worry, we will make sure you aren't hurt." Rachel said.

"What's gotten into you?" Tobias asked raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel shot a glare towards her brother.

"Nevermind then." he sat back down next to Joe and Idaho. Cole tapped Ruin on the shoulder.

"You sure she is making a smart move?" he asked him.

"Pfft. Beats me. I hardly know the chick and already she is giving out orders like she owns all of us." Ruin sneered.

"I don't know. She may be actually worth a leader. Unlike me of course."

"Oh, so _your_ a leader too?"

"Well, was." Ruin grinned.

"At least you aren't all bark and no bite."

"Alright, Rocky. Start her up." Rocky nodded and started up the bus. He made a slow U turn before driving down the street. Ruin looked at the back to make sure his bike had been strapped perfectly on the back of the bus. He didn't want to risk his only ride to be ruined.

* * *

Nick, Niccolo and Kino stood outside of a tall white building. At the very top, bells were ringing in a soft melody.

"The hell are they playing?" Nick asked.

"The Retalia Anthem." Niccolo said, a little soothed by the melody.

"Never expect a cult to have an anthem." Kino said.

"Listen carefully... the Retalia are calling to their members. We can try to sneak in while everyone is filing into the building. This way." Niccolo took off towards the side of the building. Kino and Nick exchanged glances.

"Why would a building have bells?" Nick asked. Kino shrugged and the two took off after the demon. Niccolo looked towards the entrance.

"See. They are gathering." he pointed. He was right. More gold and red colored bandana men and women began to appear at the doorway. Instead of wearing regular clothing though, they wore a white robe with the cult's crest on the front.

"Why of all times are they gathering in a middle of an zombie apocalypse?" Nick looked at Niccolo for answers.

"Would you shut your trap and lay low for now?" The three stayed silent as they watched more cult members arrive. Now they were bringing in survivors. Many of them yelling insults or threats to the members.

"Hmm..." Kino narrowed his eyes. He saw a tall looking human with glasses and black straight bed hair. "Hey, I think that's the leader." Nick and Niccolo followed his gaze.

"Huh, so a human is behind this." Nick said. He took one M1911 and took aim.

"Don't do it... we need to find out why they are doing this." Kino said. Nick sighed.

* * *

Gumball's ears twitched. He heard the ringing of bells not too far off.

"Do you guys hear that?" he asked. The group fell silent. They could hear it.

"This melody... it sounds familiar." Vyolet pondered.

"I know exactly what it is." the SWAT cat Derek chimed in. "It's the Retalia Cult Anthem."

"Retalia? Hey, we saw one of their banners at a store!" Gumball said.

"Yeah, they have been appearing everywhere now." Fudgeball said.

"How do you know?" Ramon asked.

"Because he tagged along with me, so it was only fair to tell him what I was supposed to do." Derek said.

"But aren't you supposed to be secretive about all this?" Vyolet asked.

"At this point, I don't think it matters." Derek looked out the window. "The zombies seem to attracted to the bells. If we can follow them, I am sure they will lead us to the Retalia cult."

"But won't they eventually see us?" Penny asked.

"It's a risk we are just going to have to take." Derek nodded to Fudgeball.

"Alright, let's do this." he said. Together, the group walked out of the house and followed among the undead horde. Everyone one of them worried that they may actually screw this up. But a risk was a risk. And somehow, Gumball felt that Derek knows what he is doing.

'Everyone... please be careful.' Gumball thought.

* * *

"My fellow members! Welcome to The Grand Meeting of Retalia!" the human announced. People cheered. "With us here today is a few of the many souls that struggle to live in this world!" He pointed to the group of bound and gagged survivors. "Not only are we purging this world of its insolent pest, we are also bringing justice to a new generation! These pathetic creatures that live in this town call themselves beings of pure hearts! They look down on Retalia and now Retalia is finally passing judgment on those that have laughed in the face of Retalia!"

"This guy is nuts." Nick whispered.

"Interesting." Niccolo smiled.

"Should we do something?" Kino asked.

"Not yet." Niccolo pointed to the group of helpless survivors. "Let's wait and see." The bespectacled human smirked.

"Judgement has come!" he pointed ahead of him. Everyone followed his gaze and saw a horde of the undead shambling their way over. The hostage survivors were picked up by the members and thrown into the middle of the court yard. The human pulled out what looked liked a C4 trigger, but when he pressed the button, a tall dome formed over the survivors. The dome had a small tunnel that connected to the court yard's main gate where the zombies hungrily waited. "Let the purge begin!" The Retalia Cult members cheered as the gate opened and the zombies rushed in. The bound survivors struggled to break free, but it was too late. The undead bore down on the helpless survivors and feasted on their flesh. Knio and Nick couldn't help but wince at the slaughter.

"Ugh, I'm skipping dinner today." Nick commented. Niccolo smirked.

"Heheheheh, _very_ interesting indeed! Let us show ourselves now." The three walked out of hiding. No one was paying attention as their were chanting the anthem as the zombies feasted on the survivors. Nick pulled out his M1911 and fired into the air. It worked. Some of the women screamed at the gunshot.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a special sight!" Niccolo said to the crowd, a huge grin on his face. Nick and Kino looked casually at the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this!" the human roared.

"Easy there, four eyes." Nick said. "We just want to talk." Kino brought out his chakrams and the two waited for Niccolo to give the order.

"Trespassers!" he shouted.

"Say what you want, Marx." Niccolo said with a displeasing look. The human narrowed his eyes.

"Wait... Niccolo, is that you?" fear replaced his confused expression. "No... I thought you were dead!"

"Eern, incorrect 'friend'. As you can plainly see, I am very much alive. And very much ticked off." Niccolo took a step forward and some of the members backed away. "So tell me, who is the genius to do such a thing like that?" Niccolo pointed to the blood covered dome where the zombies still feasted.

"As if I would tell _you_!" Marx gritted his teeth.

"For shame. Nick? If you will please." Nick took aim at the dome and shot at it. A crack formed. People began to run in panic, but the main gate was closed and the only way to get out of the other exits was to go through the building, but it was being blocked by, what Niccolo assumes, Marx's little 'playmates'.

"Damn you, Niccolo!" Marx pulled out a gun and took aim, but Kino threw his chakram, knocking the weapon out of his hands.

"Now now. There is no need for such violence." Niccolo smiled. "I'll ask again. Who is the genius to make the undead walk again?" Marx glanced between Nick and the gun he aimed at the dome. Swearing under his breath, he held his hand up.

"Very well! Come into my office. I'll tell you what you need to know." he said.

"Good boy." Niccolo nodded to Kino. Kino looked toward the dome and threw his chakram, making the crack bigger. "But if you fail to tell me, or try anything funny. Your precious 'children' will be an all-you-can-eat buffet." Niccolo followed Marx in after he told Nick and Kino to stay near the dome.

"I really can't understand Niccolo's motive." Nick said.

"Maybe he wants to actually save the town." Kino suggested. Nick shook his head.

"A demon would do no such thing. They are too paranoid of being killed that they will kill anyone to survive."

"Then how come we are still around?"

"Because we are his escape plan."

* * *

Niccolo was surprised that the building on the inside looked liked a gothic church design.

"Nice decorations... all though you still have terrible taste." Niccolo commented.

"How did you survive?" Marx turned to face him. Niccolo smiled.

"My dear friend. You forget, I am a demon. In fact, I practically _live_ with the undead."

"That is not the answer I was looking for." Niccolo shot him an annoyed look.

"Not my problem. Now tell me. Where is the one responsible for this?" Marx grinned.

"It is very confidential. In fact, it is beyond my knowledge as to who did this. But this is the opportunity we have been waiting for so long!" Marx held up a fist as if he was one with god. "We shall save this town of the insolent pests that roam the streets! We will be known as saviors! Long Live Retalia!" Niccolo spat on the ground.

"You make me sick. Retalia isn't even a real being. It is just something you made up to keep the people frightened. Keeping them in line like cattle waiting to be slaughtered at a slaughterhouse." Niccolo walked past Marx. "What is behind the tapestry?"

"Don't you dare!" Marx spoke too soon. Niccolo's tail ripped away at the tapestry of the Retalia crest. A blue neon light shone on them. Niccolo grinned.

"Well, this is a surprise. A Biological Organic Weapon, I presume." Niccolo stared admiringly at the glowing preserving tank. In it is an unidentifiable figure floating in the preservatives. It is unidentifiable due to the amount of wiring placed on it. "What do you plan to do after the research is complete?"

'Damn, Niccolo is slick, I'll give him that.' Marx thought. 'But I won't tell him.'

"Oh wait, you plan to use this weapon to kill these so called 'insolent pests'. And after that, this weapon will be sent across the world to purge it." Niccolo said.

'Damn...' Marx regained himself. "Heh, you _are_ pretty slick. You figured all that out with just a simple glance at the thing."

"Actually, I know this because I know _you_. This is exactly the type of thing _you_ would have done if the world was coming to an end." Niccolo studied the weapon. "It is rather... small. Don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Marx looked at the weapon.

"I always thought Biological Organic Weapons were giants. Like in that one movie." Niccolo turned to Marx. "But why is it so small?"

"Well, I can tell you this. The reason it is small is because it is a new generation of Biological Organic Weapon." Marx said.

"Oh, so that is why you shouted 'new generation' to your followers out there." Niccolo smirked. "But you still haven't told me who created it."

"I am not allowed to say." Marx sighed. "If I do, I will be killed."

"So what?" Marx looked towards Niccolo and was surprised by the demonic glare he was giving him. "I could care less if you died. In fact, I would enjoy beating your head in once you turn into one of _them_! What you did is unforgivable! And trust me." Niccolo's tail flicked dangerously close to Marx. "I can be one crazy bastard!"

"Grr... Niccolo!" MArx gritted his teeth. Niccolo strode past him.

"I am glad we had this talk 'old friend'. But it seems you have wasted nothing but my time. Good luck surviving in this 'new world' you have planned!" with that, Niccolo walked out of the building and past Nick and Kino. "Come, my pets. let's leave these fools to their own demise." Nick gave Kino a I-told-you-so look before the two followed him. Niccolo's tail flicked the dome and it shattered. Grabbing hold of Kino and Nick, Niccolo's wings expanded and they flew off into the sky, leaving some unfortunate Retalian members to their deaths.

* * *

**It has been a slow process for me. But I am hoping to get in two chapters today. No, Biological Organic Weapon is not something made up in Resident Evil. It is a real experiment name given to secret experiments. Take example the Nazi's in World War 2. Scientists wanted to create a B.O.W. or "super soldier" to help them win the war, but it was instantly scratched when Hitler committed suicide. History 101, peeps. **

**Anyway, so a question remains. Who is the actual person who caused the zombie breakout? Carrie's group doesn't know much and Gumball's group only recently heard of them. But it seems Niccolo's group had already uncovered a secret plot. Another question, what is Niccolo's motives? Is he really trying to save himself or actually wanting to save the town. With Nick and Kino by his side, they will soon find themselves in a helluva lot more trouble then what they have just stirred up. And Carrie's and Gumball's group might be caught in the cross fire.  
**


	9. Reunion

**A/N: I don't know how long I want to make this story. We'll just have to wait and see.**

**************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**************Ch. 9 Reunion  
**

* * *

****************Gumball's Journal Entry 8: Z-Day 4

_I have lost my freakin' mind! I have completely lost it! It has only been four days and already I am completely insane! What the hell was I thinking! _

* * *

Gumball and his group had hidden behind a tipped over car. The zombies had lead them to the tall building. When they arrived, they heard a gunshot. They watched as a black hooded trench coat cat, a human and a demon interfere with the Retalian members fun. After the demon came back out, they watched as he destroyed the dome and took off with the boy and cat into the air.

"Just what the hell did they think they were doing?" Vyolet sighed.

"Dunno, but it seemed a bit suspicious." Ramon said.

"How so?" Penny asked.

"Well, did you noticed how casual they were acting. It was like as if they have _been_ through this before!"

"I doubt anyone would survive an apocalypse twice." Waren frowned. "But Ramon is right. Something about them had me wondering what they were up to as well."

"Shall we go find out?" Gumball looked to his friends.

"I'm in. I want to kill something so badly!" Derek smirked.

"Meh, why not?" Fudgeball agreed.

"Alright then. Let's go find out what Retalia is up to." Sneaking past the undead, they made it to the courtyard without arousing attention. Entering the building, they were in awe as they walked into a gothic chapel looking design.

"It's like... we just stepped back into time." Fudgeball commented.

"What the hell are you doing here!" a voice shouted. Looking ahead, they saw a human in a white robe with red and gold design. He straightened his glasses. "Trespassers aren't welcomed!"

"This isn't good..." Ramon said as he unsheathed his claws. The group readied their weapons.

"Get them!" the human pointed to them and in a blink of an eye, they were surrounded by members with guns. They held up their hands.

"Drop your weapons." one of the members ordered. Hesitating, the group finally dropped their weapons.

"Great.. you just had to go and see what's up with them..." Vyolet said shooting an accusing glance at Gumball.

"Uh... oops?" Gumball said.

* * *

Scar sat next to Rachel. His eyes began to droop heavily under sleepiness. His head rested against her shoulder. Rachel tried gently shoving him away, but his weight kept shifting towards her.

"Come on, kid. Give me a break here." she groaned. Tobias and Joe were giggling at the sight.

"Whoever knew she was motherly." Joe said stifling a laugh.

"Heheheh." Tobias and Joe high-fived. Carrie shot an annoyed glance at them. Veran, Ruin and Cole were talking among themselves when Cole noticed the tall building. He could hear the bells ringing from it.

"Stop the bus." Cole said. Rocky did as he was told and Cole walked out into the street. Carrie's expression went from annoyed to worry.

"H-hey! Where do you think you are going?" Carrie hovered after him.

"Do you see that building?" Cole pointed. Carrie followed it.

"Yeah, how can you miss that? L-look, it doesn't matter, it's just a building. Now get back on the bus."

"Sorry, I have a job to do. And I intend to get paid." Cole unsheathed his sword and began walking towards the building, cutting down stray zombies in his way. Carrie looked back towards her friends. Then back at Cole.

"Then let me come with you!" Carrie said. She took off after him.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ruin gritted his teeth and dashed out the bus.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Veran said rushing after them.

"What are those idiots doing!" Rachel spoke up. She shouted out the window. "Do you want to get yourself eaten!"

"Not if you want to get eaten yourself, if you keep yelling!" Ruin shouted back. Growling, Rachel sat back in her seat.

"Err... should we go after them?" Darwin asked.

"Don't. We all need to stay on here. Rocky, get us somewhere out of site."

"O-okay." Rocky shut the door and drove the bus around to the side of the building.

* * *

Gumball felt pain course through his body as he was hit across the head by the butt of an AK.

"Gumball!" Penny cried out. The man holding her hands behind her back shook her violently to keep her shut. Waren and Ramon laid on the floor, gasping for breath as they kept getting pummeled by the members. Vyolet was being held at gun point by the human.

"Get your friggin hands off of me!" she cried out.

"Shut it!" the human growled. "This is what happens to trespassers who let their curiosity get the better of them." the human aimed the gun at Gumball and shot him in the arm. Gumball cried out as the bullet dug into his body.

"Stop this! Please! We didn't mean to trespass! Please let us go!" Penny pleaded desperately.

"Not good enough. We will let Retalia decide on your fate." one of the members said.

"You... bastards..." Waren struggled to get up, but was instantly kicked in the gut. Their hands were bound behind their backs. Ramon tried to use his claws to get free, but when one of the members saw this, they smacked him across the head with Gumball's lead pipe. Fudgeball and Derek had tried to free them, but Derek was caught off guard as he fought off the members surrounding them. He was tied to one of the pillars. Fudgeball wasn't so lucky either. He was on the verge of passing out after he was punched a couple hundred times. Bloodied, beaten and bruised, the group was helpless.

"Let's let Retalia decide them, brothers!" the human finally announced after the boys were given a couple of more beatings. "And we can offer these girls as sacrifices!"

"Let them... go!" Gumball said painfully. Pushing himself up, he stumbled forward before he regained his footing. But it wasn't to last. Another shot fired from the human. It hit Gumball the leg. Gumball felt his entire body scream of pain.

"Don't kill him!" Penny cried out.

"Should we kill this one?" the member holding a struggling Vyolet by the neck asked. "She is pretty resistant and she already head butted me twice!"

"No, brother. We need them as sacrifices. Now then, have you all gotten your fun?" the human asked.

"Nope, still not satisfied." one said. The others murmured in agreement.

"Well, enough. We shall now let the eyes of Retalia decide their fate!" the human turned to a torn tapestry and upon pulling a string, the tapestry fell revealing a preservative tank. Inside it, Gumball saw a bunch of wiring. Still numb, Gumball pushed himself off of the ground and took a step forward. His leg shot more pain through his body, but he still managed as he limped his way towards the man holding Penny hostage.

"Let... her... go!" The man frowned and held up a pistol to the young cat's head.

"Mind if I blow your brains out?"

"I said enough!" the human growled. "You boy, come here!" Gumball hesitated. "Do it, or the girl dies!" Penny looked at Gumball, horrified that these people mangled him like this.

"I'm sorry Penny... I am really sorry..." Gumball forced a swollen smile at her. "If I do die... promise not to cry for me?"

"Wha... what are you saying? Gumball, don't do this!" Penny tried to pull herself free, but the man held her back. "Gumball! Gumball please don't leave me!" Gumball didn't have any other choice. He promised that he would always protect her, even if it means giving up his own life.

"Marx! Don't you dare touch my brother!" Derek yelled. A man slammed the butt of his rifle into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

'Everyone... I am sorry for dragging you into danger... I didn't mean for this to happen... All I ever wanted was to be able to help everyone survive this... but I guess that is out of the question...' Gumball stood in front of the man known as Marx.

"Face the tank." he sneered. Gumball did as he was told. He gasped as he now could see the figure being hooked up to all the metallic wiring. A sci-fi looking helmet was over its head with an assortment of wires trailing upwards.

'What... is that thing?' Gumball thought in horror. 'Are they claiming this thing to be their god?'

"Retalia! Answer my pray. What is thy wish?" Marx asked. The room fell silent. No one said anything.

_Free me..._

A chill went down everyone's spine.

"U-uhh... can you repeat that, o' mighty Retalia?" Marx asked nervously.

_Free me... Let me roam this world in search of blood and flesh... Let me consume you..._

"W-what!" a member cried out. "F-father Marx! W-w-what should we do?" the tank cracked.

_I have been held here for far too long... Free me... Free me..._

Gumball looked at Marx. That's when he did the most unexpected thing. Kicking Marx's shin, Gumball hurried over to the tank.

"No! Gumball, don't do it!" Derek cried out. Too late, Gumball bit down on a lever next to the tank and pulled it down. The preservative inside the tank flushed down and some of the wires disconnected from the its' body when it fell.

"You fool! You have killed us all!" Marx cried out.

"Better then having to be killed by the likes of you, bastards!" Gumball retorted.

"No! Gumball, that isn't the way to do that!" Vyolet growled. Gumball turned to the tank, growling.

"Well, Retalia! What are you waiting for!" Gumball gasped. 'What am I saying? This is bad, real bad! Come on, snap out of it, Gumball!' But Gumball shook off the thought and raised his voice. "If you are so powerful, you can kill these bastards and rescue my friends!" All was silent. The tank's crack grew.

_If that is your wish... then so be it...  
_

In an instant, the tank shattered and a piece of glass impaled into the head of the man that held Penny hostage. She yelped as she was thrown forward. Time slowed. Gumball stared in awe at the being in the sci-fi helmet. The being took the helmet off and held it limply by its side. Gumball saw it was a male being. The creature was that of cat. A cat whose eyes, when he opened them, were white as snow and shone like silver. His eyes matched his fur color. And what is more is that he looked no younger then 5 years old. It looked around the area, spotting everyone in it.

"R-Retalia! Please, have mercy on us!" Marx cried out. Vyolet managed to break free and swung the back of her fist against Marx's face. Rushing over to Penny, she helped her up and the two girls ran towards the beaten boys.

"Gumball!" Penny called back. Gumball didn't move. He was in utter awe. His body stayed frozen to the spot.

'Why... why can't I move?' Gumball shivered. 'Come on... move!' Retalia stepped out of the tank and walked towards the horrified Marx.

"Retalia... you are not Retalia... Retalia would never kill us... never..." Marx was shaking badly. The cat stared at him with a blank emotionless look. Retalia held up a finger in front of him. It twitched and all Gumball could see next was a fountain of blood spraying everywhere. Gumball was now covered head to toe in blood. But he still didn't move. The boy turned to Gumball. His blank eyes staring deep within his soul.

"I must thank you for freeing me..." Retalia said in a monotone voice. "Now... repeat your wish." Gumball gritted his teeth.

"Please... rescue my friends! I don't care about the red and gold wearing bastards... just save my friends!" Gumball pleaded. The boy studied the young cat.

"Your wish shall be granted. But in return, you must give something to me. Something that you hold very dear to your heart." Retalia waited for the boy to answer. Gumball glanced at Penny.

'Something I hold dear to my heart... maybe...' he looked at Penny. Penny returned his gaze. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and turned towards Retalia. "Alright, I'll give you the Town of Elmore!"

Silence...

"What?" Waren asked.

"Gumball, are you crazy!" Ramon growled.

"It doesn't matter anymore! Look at us! Look outside! This town is already in hell, so why not give him it?" Gumball retorted.

"Because you asked him to save _us_! He _is_ going to kill everyone else!" Derek said. Gumball looked back to Retalia.

"Is that what you truly hold dear to your heart?" he asked.

"I have been in this town my whole life! I practically know everything about it. So... you can have it!" Gumball stared down Retalia. Nodding, Retalia slowly walked down the long carpet hall and past everyone without even looking at them.

* * *

Cole, Carrie, Veran and Ruin stopped in front of the door. Before Cole could open it, the door blew open, knocking them back. Shaking off the daze, they stood up and gasped as a small naked white cat stepped outside. The cat looked around. Then, two white hands shot out of his back and lifted him up off the ground like a spider. The boy rushed past the group and took off down the street. The zombies seemed to move out of the way just for him to get by.

"What the hell was that?" Ruin asked.

"Hey, look!" Veran pointed. They saw Penny walk out with a mangled Gumball. Next to them on both sides were also beatn and bloodied survivors.

"Gumball, Penny!" Carrie said. Her eyes then fell to Gumball. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the arm and leg. We need to give him some medical help." Vyolet said. Gumball was beginning to get too heavy for Penny to hold him up. Gumball fell to the floor.

"He's lost a lot of blood!" Fudgeball said.

"Get him to the bus! We can hold up at a hospital near here!" Ruin said. Derek carried Gumball over to the bus. Everyone was surprised when they saw the SWAT cat walk in while holding a mangled Gumball. The zombies were beginning to be attracted to all the sounde and were slowly advancing towards them.

"Dammit... to the bus!" Ruin rushed in with the others. Rocky closed the door after Cole rushed in and sped off down the street.

* * *

"Sir..." a band-aid scientists looked up from his desk. "We have a problem. Project Z has escaped."

"My brother... let me guess... is he dead?" the figure at the much bigger desk asked the band-aid scientist.

"Yes. His head has been ripped off by Project Z." the figure sighed.

"And he was doing a swell job too. But... I knew he would screw up." the figure spun his chair to face the window. "This world... will eventually fall before Project Z."

"Sir?" the scientist band-aid waited for his boss to answer.

"Hmhmhm. Now this has gotten interesting. Have the scientists meet up with me."

"Right now?"

"Yes." The band-aid scientist nodded and picked the phone in which he was given the call about Project Z escaping. 'Hmm... my brother was a fool. To think I could trust him with my own specimen. A specimen I am proud to call... my son.'

* * *

**Well, this is what I got for now. All will be explained in the next chapter. Again, B.O.W.s were an idea to win a war. Not something made up. And Retalia or Project Z is considered a B.O.W. but don't think he is the only one. Oh no, my readers. I have much in stored for all of you. ;) **

**With Gumball badly injured, his friends do everything they have in their power to make sure Gumball makes it to the hospital. Just what was going through Gumball's mind when he released the B.O.W.? And who is the brother of Marx? Is he the one behind all this? Or is there something else behind this sinister plot?  
**

**Find out next time. \(^-^)  
**


	10. Planning the Next Move

**A/N: I really don't have much to say at this point. Just enjoy, I guess.**

**************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**************Ch. 10 Planning the Next Move  
**

* * *

****************Gumball's Journal Entry: I have lost track of time but it is now 6:00AM

_I had a dream when I blacked out. I was standing in the middle of my living room. I was presenting a project that I had created for school. My family was sitting on the sofa, listening to what I had to say. My mom supporting me to the best of her knowledge, Dad sitting on the sofa and just snoring as usual, Darwin being my helpful assistant and Anais criticizing my ideas. Yep... all I can say is _that_ life is now long forgotten. They slowly began to vanish as my presentation carried on. Soon, I found myself all alone. _

* * *

__Gumball woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. Rocky was checking a bag that had fluid in it. It was an IV bag.

"Huh... Rocky?"

"Oh hey, dude. You are finally up! Everyone was getting worried." Rocky said. Gumball sat up. They were in the hospital alright. But the blood on the wall made his expression fall to a frown.

"Why are we in a hospital?" Gumball asked.

"Well, you guys were hurt pretty badly. So Ruin, Cole and that SWAT guy brought you and some others in here." Rocky explained.

"Huh?" Gumball looked past Rocky and he saw Fudgeball waving to him. He was bandaged on his cheek and head. On the next bed over, Waren was chowing down on a sandwich. The bed across from him sat Ramon. He was staring intensely at a colored drink in front of him. They were all bandaged. But Gumball looked like a mummy.

"You were lucky that Ruin knew where the bullets were in your body. He had to pull them out." Rocky looked over to a tray where there laid two crumpled bullets. Cole walked into the room.

"Hey, your awake." he said.

"Umm... why are we in a hospital during a zombie apocalypse?" Gumball asked.

"We had to get you some medical help. If it wasn't for the medical equipment here, you would have died." Cole said. "But it wasn't easy getting you guys up here. Downstairs is crawling with the undead. Almost got my finger bitten off."

"Where are the others?" Gumball noticed that it was only them in the room.

"They are in the next room over. It's a faculty lounge. The girls made breakfast for everyone."

"Breakfast!" Fudgeball jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't you say so, I am starving!" Waren stared at his sandwich. Shrugging, he threw it in the trash by his bed.

"It was moldy anyway." he said getting out of his bed.

"Count me in." Ramon cheered as he and Fudgeball raced over to the next room. Waren looked towards Gumball.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." Gumball was about to get out, but Rocky stopped him.

"Whoa little dude. We can't have you walking around in the condition you are in. You are going to have to stay in bed. I'll get someone to bring you breakfast." With this, rocky walked out with Waren leaving Gumball to wonder.

'Retalia...' the image of the young white cat appeared in his mind. 'Just what is he? That look in his eyes... it only seemed to show satisfaction for death. Was releasing him the right thing to do?' Gumball pulled out his journal and scribbled down on it. AS he did, he didn't see Penny walk in with a plate of toast and scrambled eggs.

"Hey, Gumball." she said.

"Oh! Uh... hey, Penny." Gumball fumbled with his journal. She smiled at handed him his plate. "Heh... it's strange having to be served breakfast in bed during an apocalypse." he nibbled at the top of the toast.

"Are you alright now?" Penny tilted her head worriedly.

"Oh, yeah... I am perfectly fine!" Gumball felt his face go hot. Him and Penny were actually _alone_. The room fell silent.

"H-hey, look. I am sorry about... what I said at the house." Gumball spoke. Penny shook her head.

"Don't be. I knew what you were trying to say." she smiled.

"Oh well then, I guess we are okay!" Gumball laughed. But it faded as Penny gave him a glare. She sighed.

"Gumball... just what were you _thinking_ when you released that... whatever he is?" Gumball pondered this.

'Seriously... what _was_ I thinking? He managed to rip a guy's head off with just a twitch of his finger!' he looked towards Penny and remembered what the boy had said.

_In return, you must give me what you hold dear to your heart..._

'That was a close one...' Gumball sighed. "I really don't know Penny... I guess it was just the adrenaline."

"Well, we were lucky to have made it out without him ripping our heads off." Penny leaned back on the wall she was leaning against.

"He wouldn't have. I made him promise. He can't go back on a wish." Gumball said, his expression more serious.

'Gumball... what has happened to you? You are no longer the boy I used to know...' Penny thought as she watched Gumball grip the blankets. Thinking better of it, she smiled and sat down next to him. Gumball lost his train of thought. She was so close to him now. "I am glad you are okay though..."

"Uhh... yeah... I am glad you are okay too." Gumball said nervously. They jumped when the door opened.

"Penny! These idiots are trying to hog all the food for themselves!" Vyolet said. She had her foot on Ramon's head to stop him from reaching the plate of food that she held up in the air. Fudgeball attempted to swipe it, but Vyolet brought a spatula down on his head. "Back off!" Gumball smiled and Penny giggled.

* * *

Nick and Kino stood on top of the tallest building they could find. Niccolo dangled on the building's giant antennae upside down and swinging back and forth, his tail wrapped around it.

"Thing's aren't starting to look good." Kino said. Nick pulled out some high tech looking binoculars and scanned the town. He watched a group of survivors out run a horde of the running zombies. He scanned the next area. Bandits were attacking a family in an ally. It was everyman for himself now.

"Well well well. Look who is out and about." Nick said with a smirk. "Hey, Niccolo. Check this out." Niccolo descended and took the binoculars. He followed where Nick was pointing and saw what he was talking about. A huge dastardly grin spread across his face.

"Now things are starting to get more interesting... It is only a matter of time before _they_ release more of those B.O.W.s." Niccolo tossed the binoculars to Nick. "But how about we make it much, much _more_ interesting, eh?" Kino and Nick exchanged glances.

* * *

"You better hand over all your crap before we start busting in you're old woman's head in!" a bird in a green hoodie sneered. The family had found themselves cornered in an ally. A badger had taken hostage of the wife at gun point. Their child cried as his father was brutally beaten by a dog with sagging pants. The bandits laughed as the husband handed them their packs.

"J-just please... let us go!" he cried. The boy's crying got louder.

"Will someone shut that brat up!" the bird asked. The dog turned to the child and growled fiercely. The boy stopped and sniffled.

"Please... why are you doing this to us?" the husband cried.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. You must be the stupidest man alive! Haven't you notice that it's everyman for himself?" the badger shoved the wife forward.

"Thanks for the packs, old man. You are really helping us out here." the bird grinned. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. They all turned to see a small white cat staring at them.

"What the hell was that crashing sound?" the dog asked.

"Who cares? What I want to know what is _brat_ is doing?" the bird picked up a 2x4 from the ground.

"Hey kid! You gonna get hurt out here. Better go cry to your mommy while you still can!" the badger laughed at his own threat.

"Aww, what's wrong? Wittle baby gonna cry?" the dog sneered. The bandits laughed.

"Will you satisfy death?" the white cat asked.

"Huh?" the three exchanged glances. "Just what the hell are you talking about?" the cat held up his finger and pointed it towards the dog.

"What, you wanna take me on?" the dog took a step forward and next thing he knew it, he felt his foot disappear underneath him and he fell face flat in the ground.

"What the hell!" the bird stared horrified as the foot of his pal laid out in front of him. A huge puddle of blood began to form.

"My leg! My leg!" the dog cried out. Suddenly, he felt himself be lifted up off the ground. No wires seemed to be doing it. It was like some sort of invisible force had taken hold.

"Your blood... it doesn't seem to please me." The dog flew through the air behind the cat. The car he landed on tipped over on impact. The boy held up his hand and his flesh began to morph into a shark looking fin. "I am getting hungry..."

"Shoot that kid!" the bird ordered. The badger took aim and fired. The boy fell back as the bullet hit his chest. All was quiet now.

"Heh, it must have been our imagination." the badger shrugged to his bird pal.

"That hurt..." the boy got up and the bullet slid out of his chest. Where the hole should be was completely covered by new flesh.

"J-just what the hell are you!" the bird asked horrified. The badger shot at the boy, but this time the boy jumped high up. Extra hands had appeared out of his back. "Let's get out of here!" The two turned to run, but a hand toppled the badger to the ground and pinned him.

"Help me!" The badger cried.

"Forget you, man! I am out of here!" the bird said as he took off sprinting. The badger turned to face the boy. He screamed as the boy's cold dead eyes met his. The boy sliced the badger's head off with the blade that had morphed on his arm. Blood splattered on him. He looked up to finish the killing, but the bird was long gone. That's when his eyes spotted the cowering family.

"Will you satisfy my hunger?" the boy asked.

"P-p-please... don't kill us!" the husband cried. Too late. Two of the long extra hands grabbed the husband and ripped him in half.

"Nooooo!" the wife cried. She ran up and tried to beat the boy with her purse, but the boy swung his arm blade to her neck. The child fell to his knees as his mother's head rolled towards him. The young cat loomed over him.

"Stop... no more..." the boy was in shock. The young cat's expression darkened as he brought the blade up. A fountain of blood followed after.

* * *

"Sir, we have tracked Project Z' whereabouts." the band-aid scientist said.

"Thank you. Now then gentlemen." The figure stood up. They were around a big conference table. "I have gathered you all here to discuss the matter about the Retalia Cult and _if_ we can trust them with our precious experiments. As you may have noticed, Project Z, which was placed in the care of my brother, had escaped." Murmur arose. "But I can assure you that we have sent in a team to extract Z. We should be getting a call from them at any minute now. But while we wait, let us discuss this matter."

"I think we shouldn't trust them with our experiments!" an old looking jelly bean stood up. "We have sent out too many of our precious experiments and already one had escape! It could be hell if _all_ of them escape!"

"Don't be too sure, old timer." a furry hair ball with big eyes jumped on the table. "You see, only _one_ has escaped. And as we can tell, Project Z is the main host for the Z-Virus. But him alone didn't cause this epidemic. If anything, The Happy Rainbow Factory should be blamed. They were in charge of shipping the projects to them."

"That may be so, but this isn't to discuss _who_ is at fault here. Now then, what is our next plan of objective?" a robot asked in a monotone voice.

"We should just nuke the entire town!" a voice said. The room fell silent and turned to where the voice came from. A floating cloud with glasses and a small tie floated in. "Unless... if that is what you want, Merek." The human smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't the owner of The Happy Rainbow Factory himself." he looked past him. "And who is that behind you, may I ask."

"Glad you asked. This is my all time hard working employee. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, Nicole Watterson." the cloud floated aside and a nervous looking Nicole walked in.

"I err... have to admit, sir. This is bigger then I expected the building to be." Nicole said. Her gaze fell to Merek and her fists clenched.

"A pleasure to meet you." Merek said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!" Nicole growled.

"Mrs. Watterson, restrain yourself please." the cloud said.

"Sir! It's because of _him_ that my children are out there fighting for _their_ lives! What's even worse, his little "round up troops" busted down our door and took Richard away!" Nicole glared at Merek. He returned a snicker.

"Nicole, I feel you. I am not liking this one bit because my daughter, Masami, is out there in the hellish world." the cloud said. "But there is nothing we can do at the moment."

"But sir-"

"Not another word, Mrs. Watterson. Now then, shall we discuss business?" the cloud took a seat next to the robot. Nicole stood at his side.

'Oh my children... please be safe. Hold out as long as you can, mommy is coming to you as soon as she can.' Nicole thought as the men began chattering. Little did she know that Merek studied her. An evil grin spread across his face.

'Nicole Watterson, eh? Her love of her children intrigues me... maybe I should peek around her head a little.'

* * *

Retalia slid his arms through the a jacket that is white at the front and yellow traced down the sides of it. He slipped on the little kids jeans.

"They didn't satisfy me... Must eat..." Retalia looked back at the corpses spread around the ally. He licked his blood covered mouth. A buzzing sound reached his ears. He looked up and saw a black helicopter hover over him. Zip lines slid down and men in green military uniforms surrounded Retalia. Guns aimed at his head.

"Don't move, Z!" one ordered.

"Tranq him!" another said. Retalia's extra hands pushed off of the ground sending him air born. One grabbed hold of the chopper's tail while the other slithered around the body. The hand ripped the tail off and the chopper began spinning out of control.

"Open fire!" the men took aim. Two of Retalia's hands grabbed hold of a corner of a building, heaved back and sent the chopper, blades first, at the men. A couple of the men were shredded to bits and the rest were blown up in the explosion that followed after the helicopter collided with the ground.

* * *

"Sir! We have reached a distress call from the team we sent in to retrieve Project Z." the band-aid scientist stood up.

"Well, that was quick..." Merek commented.

"It is as we feared. No one survived."

'And in a matter of seconds too... Project Z may be stronger than we thought.' Merek stood up.

"Well then... it seems we have no other choice. If we are to contain Project Z, we must release the other projects to combat him."

"But sir, is that really necessary?" the robot asked.

"We all worry about the conditions of our beloved town. And if we are to destroy the main host of the virus, we will need to kill Project Z first."

"Sir." Nicole whispered to her boss. "I have never heard of any side projects being worked on."

"Mrs. Watterson, it is because you were not at the point in your working career to work on projects. We had to keep a secret from the rest of the employees. Even you. But I trust you, Mrs. Watterson. So please, don't ask anymore questions." her boss said sternly. Nicole narrowed her eyes.

'Won't tell me, huh? Then I guess I have to take matters into my own hands.' Nicole thought. 'I need to put a stop to all this. I need to rescue Richard so we can escape with our children from the town.' She sighed. 'Oh Richard dear. I hope you are doing well...'

* * *

Gumball stared out the window. It was slowly moving into the afternoon and his group hadn't even made progress on what to do. He had seen an explosion earlier not too far off in the distant. But he just assumed it was a car exploding. At this point, he didn't really care about the other people. He only wanted to make sure his friends were safe and sound. Over in the next room, the group sat around chattering.

"Alright, enough chit chat!" Ruin announced. "Let's get down to business. Now then... Veran, the map please?" Veran unrolled a giant map of the town.

"Whoa.. the town is bigger then I thought." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, it even maps out the suburbs too!" Fudgeball said.

"So, we need to find a safe route to get out of here." Ruin took a marker and scribbled marks on the map. "We are in this hospital. And from what I can tell, the safe houses are here, here, here, here, here and here." Ruin circled them.

"There has to be an extraction point somewhere in this town..." Carrie said.

"There is..." Derek pushed himself off of the wall and went over to the map. "My team and I were dropped off here." Derek marked the spot. "When they said that if we were done with our mission, we were to regroup here for extraction." Derek marked the top of a building.

"Hey..." Masami spoke up. "That's my father's factory!"

"So all we need to do is reach the Rainbow Factory and we can escape this place?" Darwin asked.

"It will be tough considering that the undead are sure to be roaming near it." Anais said.

"Well there has to be someway?" Penny said worriedly.

"But if we are to try anything, we need to radio in extraction. So we need to head to the police station." Derek said.

"I think that is fair." Scar spoke up.

"Really?" Waren raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Why is that?" Scar hid behind Rachel.

"W-well... we can at least do something else once we finish radioing in extraction." Scar said. "We can find my father."

"Your father is at the police station... and you know this how?" Ruin frowned.

"Because... for the longest time I thought I was orphaned. But I overheard the nun at my orphanage talk about my father." Scar tapped his bloodied bat on the floor. "Can we please find him after radioing in extraction?" Cole and Ruin exchanged glances.

"I don't see why not." Derek smiled.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Ruin's eye twitched in disbelief. Scar looked hopefully towards Derek.

"Really?" he asked star struck.

"Hell yeah we can!" Fudgeball said. "Come on, Ruin. There isn't anything bad in finding the kid's father."

"Yes there is. One, we don't know how infested the police station is going to be and two, the kid's father may be dead by the time we get there or is already dead." Ruin said.

"Aww, how cute. Big and tough Ruin is worried about the well being of a child. You are such a sweet guy." Rachel smirked knowing she struck a nerve.

"I am not sweet, I am a realist!" Ruin retorted.

"Sure." Ruin scratched his head.

'Why do I even bother?' he thought. "Anyway, it seems we have a plan for now. Oh, and Rocky, you are going to love our new ride." Rocky looked up.

"What did you do to it?" Rocky asked.

"I just made a few... modifications to it with the parts I found in the ambulance garage." Ruin grinned.

"Alright, that settles it. We head to the police station tomorrow in the morning. So everyone, rest up." Cole said. Chatter slowly arose as the planning has ended. Penny snuck out of the room and entered the room where Gumball sat daydreaming out the window.

"Hey there." she said.

"Hey, Penny." Gumball smiled. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Well, Ruin and the others planned a route for us. We are heading to the police station tomorrow morning to radio in extraction." Penny said.

"Cool."

Awkward Silence.

"Hey Penny..." Gumball took her hand. "No matter what, I am going to make sure we get out of this alive. But if I get bit at the extraction point... promise me... promise to leave me behind. And make sure to watch after my family for me." Penny was surprised by the sudden request, but she stared into Gumball's determined eyes. Eventually, she gave in and nodded. Outside of the room, Derek listened into the conversation. He couldn't help but smirk at Gumball's devotion to the girl.

'You are finally growing up, bro.' he thought. His gaze fell to Darwin and Anais who were standing in front of him.

"We need to talk." Anais said.

"Are you really our long lost brother?" Darwin asked. Derek nodded.

"Then how come we haven't heard of you? If we had a brother, mom and dad would have told us." Anais said.

"That is where you are wrong, sis. You see, I chose to keep myself from you all in order to protect you. And I can tell you one thing. I am not related to you all by blood."

"So, Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad adopted you?" Darwin asked a little baffled.

"Yep. When Gumball was only three years old, I was his older guardian. I was always there to care for him when dad would just sleep away all afternoon and mom would be working really late. But... after I was drafted to the Navy Seals, my life went from paradise to hell. But I promise you all, I am going to do the best job I can to make sure you all make it out alive."

* * *

Retalia rummaged through the helicopter pile. He found a dead body. Using his arm blade, he cleaved the leg in two and ripped a huge chunk of flesh off and ate it. He looked up to see a sign that read:

"Safe House" After swallowing his meal, he dropped the leg and his hands lifted him up off the ground. He made sure to follow the signs that lead him to the safe house. Upon reaching it, the hands lowered him and he walked towards it.

"Who goes there?" a man demanded behind the red door. He looked down and saw the young cat.

"Who is it?" a man out of view asked.

"It's a kid."

"Is he bit?"

"No, he isn't. Not from what I can tell."

"Let him in, we will screen check him." The man opened the door. Retalia didn't move. "Well, come on! We don't got all day!"

"I am hungry..." Retalia said.

"We've got plenty of food in here." Retalia perked up. He licked his lips and the man screamed as the extra arms grew out. The man closed the door, but two of the hands ripped it off it's hinges. First, there was gunshots, then there was the screams of people. Finally, all was silent. Retalia walked out of the safe house and sucked his fingers.

"Still not satisfied..." Retalia continued to roam the town in search of flesh.

* * *

**I wanted to get in the view point of Retalia. I think he is an excellent character to play as a creature who sees the world differently then normal beings. That's right, since he is the main host for the Z-Virus, it was only right to give him that zombie cannibalism hunger. However, he doesn't turn people into zombies, he actually eats them. You will be able to find the true reason Retalia was created later on. **

**With a plan of escape, the group hunkers down for the night to regain their energy. We now know what happened to Nicole and Richard. What does Nicole mean by taking matters into her own hands? What does Merek really plan for Nicole? With no other choice for the people behind the B.O.W.s, they are forced to send in some others to combat Retalia. Will Gumball and his friends make it before all hell breaks loose in a war between B.O.W.s?  
**


	11. BOW Mayhem

**A/N: I am going to be attending summer school, but i only have to take one class, so it won't stop me from writing chapters. Just want ya'll to know that until I get out of summer school, it is going to be a slow process of uploading.**

******************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

******************Ch. 11 B.O.W. Mayhem  
**

* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry: Ruin says its the sixth day since the apocalypse.

_So now that we have a plan to get out of here, it gets me wondering... will this plan turn out to be expected? I mean, come on, we've all seen the movies about people surviving in a zombie apocalypse. Whenever they get a plan, it goes off without a hitch. But why I say it gets me wondering? Because the plans they use, someone always gets killed._

* * *

Rocky whistled in admiration as Ruin flipped the garage light on. The bus had changed dramatically from a yellow transportation machine to an armored killing machine. Ruin had attached a cattle guard to the grill of the bus. But it was covered in really sharp barb wire. On both sides of the bus were tiny slits where, Ruin explained that he got the idea from a movie, you can shoot or slice from the bus without worry of getting bitten in the process. The windows were replaced by metallic window guards that had a windshield at the top along with a hole where you can snipe or shoot from. At the top where the two roof emergency exits were sat two fully automatic machine guns with protection from the front and can turn an entire 360.

"So those guns were in the crates, right?" Rocky asked. Ruin nodded.

"I planned to make your ride a bit of a death machine. Mine can't really handle much, but I attached chainsaws to the side of the handles. Duck tape can do ya' justice at times." Ruin grinned.

"Is it okay to drive it without worrying if it get's blown up from all the equipment?" Rocky studied the bus from head to toe.

"Don't worry. It can handle a few hundred beatings." Ruin looked down at his bandage hand. "I pulled an all nighter working on that thing."

"I am impressed." a voice said. They turned to see Vyolet leaning against the doorway. "So are we ready to leave?"

"I dunno. Unless everyone is ready." Ruin shrugged.

* * *

"Can you walk okay?" Darwin asked as he helped Gumball get out of the hospital bed. His leg and arm still hurt like hell, but he held his body up with the support of the IV stand.

"Yeah, I can manage." Gumball winced. Anais, Derek, Fudgeball and Penny waited at the door.

"Wow, lil' bro. Growing to a man from a crybaby." Derek smirked.

"I was 3, what did you expect?" Gumball retorted. He didn't really care about the unexpected anymore. He didn't care that he already accepted the fact that Derek is his long lost brother. He didn't care to accept that he did release a B.O.W. Gumball just didn't care anymore. If anyone ever accused Gumball of doing an idiotic thing at the moment, he wouldn't give a crap. The past six days have been hell for everyone. They stood by to help Gumball in case he falls. But Gumball was making it fine on his own. Regrouping with the others at the garage, the kids took a moment to admire Ruin's handiwork. After words, they filed into the bus.

"Alright Rocky, start 'er up." Ruin said. The bus came to life. "I also filled her gas up with the gasoline from the ambulances that were left behind. So we are good til we run out."

"So, we are heading to the police station, right?" Rachel asked. Waren nodded.

"When we do, Derek will radio in his extraction..." Ruin looked at Scar. Scar returned his gaze. "...and possibly find Scar's father." Scar gave an accomplished nod. Veran and Vyolet sat at the turrets on top of the bus. Veran had noticed something different about the area.

"Hey, Vyolet. You notice that there isn't any zombies around at the moment?" Vyolet took a look around and then nodded.

"Yeah... I don't understand. How is it that they can just vanish from a street? When you think you are clear, it's like they come out of nowhere."

"It seems that the undead had evolved." Carrie floated up to the tip of Veran's turret and sat on it, looking up into the dimly lit sky. "It seems that they are becoming more organized. They have turned into real predators now. Waiting for the moment an unlucky survivor to drop his or her guard." Veran and Vyolet exchanged glances.

"Hey, Carrie? How come you are always so... down in the dumps all the time?" Veran asked. Carrie didn't say anything for a while, but eventually she sighed and turned to him.

"I am a ghost. It has been a long time since I have ever felt anything other then pain. Pain was the last thing I felt before I died. So... that feeling followed me to my grave." Vyolet crossed her arms.

"I remember Gumball telling me about you in the hospital. He said that you've known him since kindergarten. If ghost's don't age, then you must have died recently."

"It is really hard to explain. And I would like it if we all dropped the subject." Carrie said.

"So... do you like Gumball?" Veran asked. He was instantly hit in the head by the flat part of the chainsaw blade. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For the last time, I don't care about that idiot. There may have been a time where I have, but he is just a huge pain in my ass now..." Veran and Vyolet didn't say anything else. It seems that they have gotten the info they needed to know about her.

* * *

Retalia looked around. He had somehow found himself lost in the town.

'That boy really gave me this town...' His eyes narrowed but they stayed cold and dead. 'Liar...' A new objective was instantly burned into his mind. To find the boy and gorge on his flesh. His last meal satisfied him. Now he just wanted to kill. A buzzing sound made his ears twitch. He looked up to see another black chopper hovering over him. 'Fools...' he jumped back just in time to avoid being crashed by a tank. It formed a huge crack on the street.

* * *

"B.O.W. nicknamed Draghoni has reached its' drop point." the band-aid scientist gasped. "What's more, Project Z is at the drop point." Merek smiled.

"Well, gentlemen, shall we watch as our little experiment finally begins testing? When it is finished, we will be walking out of here with millions!" A giant monitor turned on and the lights dimmed. But before they could start, Nicole slammed her fists on the table.

"You make me sick! You are endangering the town just for money!" she snapped.

"Mrs. Watterson, I am afraid you must leave the meeting now. Just wait for the meeting to finish and I will meet you outside." her boss said.

"With pleasure." Nicole hissed. She marched out the door and slammed it behind her. Merek grinned.

"You must forgive me. Mrs. Watterson is my most finest employee." the cloud said.

"There is no trouble. However... have someone keep an eye on her. I do believe she intends to see her pathetic excuse of a husband." he nodded to a man wearing military attire. Nodding back, he walked out of the room. Merek turned to focus his attention back on the monitor.

* * *

Retalia studied the tank. He looked up to see the chopper flying away. One of his extra hands ripped a car door off and threw it at the escaping vehicle. The door hit the chopper and it spiraled out of control. It blew up on impact with a building. A hiss made Retalia focus back on the tank. It split open like a flower. Retalia could see a figure stood curled up in a ball. As the tank compressed steam cleared, Retalia could see the figure clearly. It was a gorilla. A tall beefy gorilla. A buzzing sound reached Retalia's ears and he noticed that the gorilla's hands were replaced by giant double bladed chainsaws. The gorilla opened its eyes and Retallia noticed that there was no eye color or pupil.

"What are you?" Retalia asked. The gorilla snorted and roared. Jumping at Retalia, it revved its chainsaws and brought them down onto the white cat. Retalia's extra hands pushed off of the ground just in time for Retalia to avoid being cut down. Landing on top of a building, Retalia looked down at the gorilla. "Based on your answer... I assume you want to kill me." The gorilla roared and with amazing brute speed, he climbed the building. "But I believe I have found your weakness already." Retalia morphed his hands into a blade and when the gorilla reached the top, their blades collided and sparks flew.

* * *

Gumball sighed. He had to use a crutch to avoid falling over. With no change of clothing, Gumball had no choice but to wear his battered and torn sweater and jeans. They were caked with dried blood. Everyone had eaten and were fully energized.

"Dude, you were lucky to have walked out of there with a leg." Darwin said.

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Becuase if the injury was serious, we would've had to cut your leg off." Anais said bluntly. Gumball panicked at the thought. Up above, Carrie sighed and watched as the buildings flew past them. She then noticed an explosion from far off.

"Is everyone trying to blow up the town?" she asked.

"If anything, it's Retalia's doing." Vyolet said.

"She's right. After all, Gumball did give it the entire town." Derek said from below.

"I can hear you know." Gumball said. Carrie then noticed Veran staring at through her.

"You alright?" she tilted her head.

"Duck!" Veran cried out. Carrie looked back to see a car come flying at them. Rocky swerved to avoid it. The kids were thrown from their seats.

"Rocky, you need to get us to a different road!" Cole ordered.

"I-I would love to... but we have a problem." In front of them was an army of undead. They were so piled together that there was no opening to go through.

"Just run them down! We can make a path!" Ruin said as he took aim out from the bus's window. The kids with guns took positions by the windows and aimed their guns out of it. Veran and Vyolet gripped their turrets and the group was ready to jump into the snake pit. Rocky floured the bus and bodies began to fly. The bus wobbled dangerously close to its sides as if it was ready to capsize at any moment. Vyolet pulled the trigger and aimed the turret out to the sides to make room. Veran aimed forward trying to make a much more steadier path for Rocky to go through. Ruin fired his shotgun into the crowd. Carrie revved her chainsaw blade and stuck it through the slits, mowing down zombies that got too close to the side.

'Why us... why does it have to be us...' Gumball thought. He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong with Gumball?" Fudgeball asked as he fired an M16 out into the crowd. Darwin was petting Gumball's head.

"He hyperventilates under pressure!" Darwin said.

"Come on, big brother! You have to calm down!" Anais said desperately.

"Bro, you better not pass out on us!" Derek said as he fired an LMG into the crowd.

'God... what did we do to you to deserve this... answer me...' Gumball gripped his head and shouted at the top of his lungs. "ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Retalia gasped. His ears twitched. 'What was that?' He couldn't react fast enough. The gorilla brought a car crashing down onto the cat. The gorilla roared as he kept smashing the car onto Retalia. After a few minutes, the gorilla left the car at the spot. It beat its chest and roared. After the dust cleared, the gorilla sniffed the air. When the smell of death hit its nose, it grunted in satisfaction as it proclaimed its target dead. It turned, but stopped when it heard the car creak. It looked back and saw Retalia's extra hands lift the car up.

"You are really... making me angry." Retalia rasped. His eyes shot towards the gorilla and it tensed. His eyes were now blood red.

* * *

The scientists continued to watch the confrontation.

"His eyes... why are they a different color?" the cloud asked. Merek smiled.

"Alright, I must come clean. We added in a certain ingredient to Z's construction. We programmed him to buff his abilities and strength by 50% when ever he gets angry. Think of it a an adrenaline shot." Merek turned to the men. "Which is why I am proud to call him my son."

'This guy _is_ a nut job. I won't deny that. But if we don't play this safe, Z could possibly not only destroy our town, but the entire world! Nicole, I beg of you not to do anything rash!' the cloud thought.

* * *

Nicole sighed. 'That guy really ticks me off! He is doing all this just for money! Greed won't get you anywhere once the world is lost, bub.' Nicole panicked at the thought that her children may have become a zombie. Then she looked up from her concentration. She had found herself in an unfamiliar part of the building. She could have sworn that she took the direction back when her and her boss entered the building. 'And now I am lost.' The hall she was in was dimly lit, tall and ominous. She walked for a bit down the hall, her curiosity peeking. She then heard a gun being cocked from behind her.

"I am sorry, ma'am. But this area is for personal only." she turned with her hands up to see a man in military attire.

"May I ask why?" she said.

"No, now come with me and I'll show you back to the main hallway." the man said. "If you don't comply, I will have no choice but to shoot."

'Something they don't want anyone going down here for... but what? Well, I can't say it was all my fault because I just happened to walk across this hall.' She thought for a way out of this. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Alright, sir." she walked towards the man.

"Good girl." the man said. In a blink of an eye, Nicole noticed the man loosen his grip on the gun and her hand shot out, taking it from the man. She aimed it at him.

"Don't think I can do it too. Want proof?" Nicole shot the gun and the bullet hit the man in the arm. He cried out in pain. Nicole kept the gun aimed at the man. "Now you are coming with me! I want to know what Merek is up to! I want to know where he took Richard!" Nicole picked the man up and pushed him forward. "Lead the way." the two walked back down the dimly lit hall. 'Hold on, dear. I am coming for you.' Nicole thought.

* * *

Retalia threw the car at the gorilla, but the gorilla sawed it in half. When its vision cleared, it noticed Retalia wasn't there anymore. Looking around, the gorilla was full alert.

"Die!" a voice shouted. The gorilla looked up and saw Retalia, blade handed, fall from the sky and directly aimed at the gorilla. The gorilla revved its chainsaws and held them up, but Retalia shifted his angle and he slipped right on through the blades without being cut. The gorilla felt a force struck it hard in the face. Retalia pushed off of the ground and rushed the gorilla, his extra hands punching it in the face whenever they could. The gorilla roared in frustration and anger and brought the chainsaws down. Two of the hands stopped the gorilla from advancing his arms any further and was lifted into the air. Retalia grunted as he threw the gorilla over his head and into a building. A huge crater formed when the gorilla hit the wall.

* * *

Merek grinned hugely. "Yes... finish it! Kill it! Prove that you are the most powerful B.O.W. you are!" the men exchanged glances as they noticed Merek too into the fight.

"Err... sir. Are you feeling alright?" the robot asked.

"Oh, I am more then alright! I feel wonderful! Everything we have put into Z is finally paying off! We have done it, gentlemen! We have created the perfect being! Let his rage be thrown onto those that oppose him!" Merek laughed manically.

* * *

Nicole dropped the gun in horror and shock. They had reached a tall door. Forcing the man to open it, she wasn't prepared to see what was beyond it. The lights instantly turned on and she gasped when she saw rows and rows of tanks. Each containing a B.O.W. in them. Regaining her control, she quickly picked the gun up and aimed it back at the man.

"What is this! Answer me!" she snapped. The man sighed.

"This is where we store all of our B.O.W.s. There are at least 100 or so. Each with their own unique attachments and abilities. Z and Draghino are just one of the many. But Z is a more likely outcome." the man explained.

"Outcome to what?"

"To kill our enemies." Nicole's fist clenched.

"So you used our town as a testing ground? And what about the zombies!"

"That was an accident. Retalia has the same hunger as zombies and the virus that turns people into zombies came from him. One of our employees accidentally inhaled the blood during it's gas stage and thus become infected. So to get rid of him, we threw him out into the streets where he eventually infected more and more people."

"You people are sick!" Nicole held the gun up. "Thanks for telling me this. Now I know what to do to stop this! However, since you are in cooperation with the pandemic, I can't let you live!"

"Pfft. Please lady. We have gone over your records. You don't have what it takes to be a-" there was a loud bang and the man stared in shock. Nicole lowered the gun, the smoke from the barrel following it. The man looked down and saw where his heart is on his chest. It bled. "You... bitch..." the man fell to floor. Nicole sighed. She actually pulled the trigger. She watched as the blood began spilling out into a puddle.

"I will do anything I have to to protect my family..." she said. "Even if it means resorting to killing..." she turned and began walking down the aisles. When she come to a corner, she turned and stared in horror. She just couldn't believe it! In front of her was a tank. Inside the tank, floating, was non other than her husband.

* * *

**Huh, I didn't even finish the chapter yet I got good reviews on it. Strange. Anyway, it is going to be a slow process of uploading. Also, to those that are wondering, if you think this is comic material, then go right ahead and make it. I am not a good drawer, but it would be cool to see one of my work in the form of a comic. :) Also, I am planning to have an art competition for all you artistic readers. **

**The prize: Your drawing will be displayed as a cover art on my books. I will be sure to give the credit out to the winners. Sorry if it isn't anything big, but I am hoping that even artistic readers can be appreciated through art work. :) Don't know when the competition will start, so I will look in my schedule and plan it.  
**


	12. Niccolo's Nasty Little Plan

**A/N: I just want to take this time to tell unsure writers if they should upload their ideas. I say, go for it. Don't be afraid of the critics. In fact, criticism is what makes a writer successful. Just write what you feel comfortable with and go from there. Have an idea? Write it down and save it for later. The idea may be a huge hit someday.**

**********************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar [This time for sure](T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**********************Ch. 12 Niccolo's Nasty Little Plan  
**

* * *

Gumball's Journal Entry: Time is 10:30 PM

_It is a relief to have gotten out of there. Not only did we get surrounded by the undead, we had to keep our head down to avoid being shot at, waht Ruin and Waren noticed, were rouge snipers. They had hidden themselves among the building rooftops around us. Thankfully, we made it out of there and reached the police station. It took us 5 hours, but we made it. We had barricaded ourselves in the police station. But when those snipers began shooting at us, it made me realize that people have given up hope for rescue. They are taking matters into their own hands. We are now living in a world of rebellion and anarchy. My world went from amazing to... crappy._

* * *

Gumball sighed. He looked up to see Derek, Fudgeball, Waren, Cole and Ruin gathered around a radio. They were searching for the right station. He looked next to them. Penny, Vyolet, Veran, Darwin, Anais and Tobias were handing out water bottles to the remaining survivors. Yes, as much as Gumball hates to admit, they have lost some of their friends along the way. Their numbers had grown short to Carrie, Tina, Joe, Masami, Rachel, Penny, Ocho, Idaho and Jamie. The remaining kids from Elmore Junior High. They lost the others to firearms. And along the way to the police station, Carmen, Seymore, Suassy and Rocky. All shot by snipers. They came without warning. Gumball didn't notice that from afar, Penny glanced nervously at him. She had watched Gumball's eyes turn from the cheerful innocent glimmer to a cold piercing dead stare of a killer.

'Has Gumball given up on denial?' Penny thought as she handed a water bottle to Derek.

"Hey, your my bro's girl, right?" Derek spoke up. Penny blushed a little.

"Erm... well, it's really complicated." Penny adverted her eyes. Derek smiled.

"So, he hasn't pulled the moves on you yet. geez, and you are really his type too." Penny puffed her cheek out angrily.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Don't tell him this, but..." he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "i am going to help him find his parents. I am not really looking for the evac channel." Penny was surprised.

"You serious?" Penny asked. Derek nodded.

"They are in on it as well." he motioned towards Ruin, Waren, Fudgeball and Cole.

"What about the rest of us?" Carrie floated up from the ground.

"How long have you been listening?" Fudgeball asked.

"I heard every single word. I want in on this." Carrie stared at Derek. Studying the ghost, Derek nodded.

"Alright, but don't tell my bro this."

"Deal." They looked towards Gumball. He was staring out the police station doors. A group of zombies followed them and were banging on the door. He just stared at them blankly. Gumball then looked at a mirror at the top corner of a wall. He winced as his sight fell to the blood covered clothing on him.

'This world changed me. What I have thought of it long ago is dead now. Dead like the rest of the population. Just look at yourself, Gumball. Having to use any means necessary to survive.' Gumball thought. He then spotted a glock on the police table. He imagined himself just wanting to end it all. Just put the gun up to his head and pull the trigger. He lost all hope of ever seeing his family reunited. 'Whoever created this virus is going to pay...'

"Gumball?" a voice broke his concentration. He looked up to see Fudgeball. Saying nothing, Gumball looked back to the zombies outside the door. "Hey look, I am sorry about what happened back when we were surrounded."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault." Gumball said. The sudden change in Gumball's tone captured everyone's attention. They all stared at him like an unfamiliar shadow. "It's no one's fault here. But someone out there is at fault."

Silence. Gumball perked up and smiled, faking his childish innocence. "But what do I know! I mean, come on! We can all do this. Derek, did you find the station yet?" Derek nodded.

"We just sent out the distress call. They would meet us on top of Rainbow Factory Tower. Otherwise, known as the HQ for the rainbow factory." Rachel looked around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Scar?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, the boy had vanished. He was with them when they entered the station. Gumball looked past her and saw a door open.

"Just stay here. I'll go look for him." Gumball said. He pushed past everyone and entered the door.

* * *

Nicole scanned the console in front of Richard's tank.

"Hold on, dear. I'm going to get you out of here!" she said to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said. Nicole took aim and gasped. A young demon in a robe stood leaning against a tank. He had his arms crossed and grinned at the baffled cat. "He could die." Nicole pulled the trigger, but the demon was no longer there. "You need to know where to aim." she turned and saw the demon behind her. She was about to take aim again, but Niccolo used his tail to swat the gun away from her and made it slither around her body. Tied, Nicole felt herself being lifted up off the ground. She struggled to break free.

"Let me go! I have to save my family!" she cried out. Nicole sighed.

"Would you just relax. I am not here to hurt you... at least, I'm not going to, but someone else may." he turned a sly look towards Richard.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole growled.

"Well, do you see the fluid he is floating in?" the demon pointed to the green liquid. "That, sister, is a fluid that turns people's skin into mutated freaks. And if you set him free, the process may kill him because the skin quickly grows accustom to it." Nicole did not know whether to trust the demon or not. His logic just seems a little... insane? Yes, that was the word she was looking for.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Me? I am no one of importance. But you can call me Niccolo." the demon grinned. The room began to shake. "They actually did it. Well done..." the room was rumbling now. Metal piping and ceiling pieces began to fall around them.

"W-what's going on?" Nicole asked nervously.

"Oh, well my proteges actually blew up a part of the building." Niccolo smirked.

"Richard! We have to get him out of here!" Nicole cried out as she managed to loosen Niccolo's tail grip. Slipping through, she ran to the tank and slammed her fist on a green button.

"Well, say good bye to your husband then." Niccolo sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The demon turned and stopped. He tensed when he saw one of the B.O.W.s in a tank open its eyes. 'Did they over do it? Idiots!' He turned and watched as Nicole disconnect the wiring around Richard's body. To his surprise, he heard the chubby pink bunny groan in pain. Nicole had tears streaming down her eyes and embraced him. Richard rubbed his eyes.

"Urgh... what time is it?" Richard asked groggily.

"Time for us to leave this place." Niccolo said. The two looked at him. "As much as I hate to say it, but I think you two are the perfect candidates to pull off my scheme. Now hurry. It seems we aroused attention."

"Who's the kid?" Richard asked Nicole.

"I don't really, but I don't really care. Come on, dear, let's leave here." Nicole said with a smile. Hand in hand, the two followed Niccolo quickly out of the room.

* * *

Nick sat up. Small bits of debrie fell out of his hair.

"Dammit Kino! You could have warned me next time!" he snapped. Kino dug himself out of a pile of debrie.

"I was curious as to what the button did." Kino said innocently. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you weren't dropped on the head as a kid?" Standing up, the two admire their handy work. A cool strong breeze rushed past them as they peeked out of a ginormous hole. Part of the building's corner had been blown off. The explosion managed to take four or five floors up and below.

"You sure this is what Niccolo wanted?" Nick asked.

"How should I know?" Kino asked. They turned and noticed a bunch of men in black aiming SMGs and Glocks at them.

"Of course. Whenever there is an explosion, there are bound to be people to investigate. No matter though." Nick grinned and pulled out his M1911s. "Ready for a party, Kino?" Kino took out his chakrams and separated them. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Merek sat and watched without showing the slightest hint of surprise as the people around the table panicked.

"The hell was that?" the cloud asked.

"I do believe we have company." Merek said.

"Sir, we should leave!" the band-aid scientist said.

"Very well then." Merek said. He looked back down at his table and saw the camera monitors. They were trained on the tenth floor and the hidden lab room. He watched on one camera a human boy and a cat take out the personal like nothing. On the hidden lab, however, he noticed a young demon leading the cat and one of his experiments down a hall. "Well, well. Our dear friend Niccolo. I should have thought it was you." he said to himself. 'And that female cat... I knew she was going to be trouble. A shame. I was planning to offer her a chance of a new life.' Merek stood up and followed the scientists out of the room and advance up to the chopper landing on the roof.

* * *

Niccolo walked past a room. he stopped and looked back in. He saw Nick and Kino standing on top of a pile of dead bodies.

"Would you two quit screwing around?" Niccolo snapped.

"And hey. yeah, don't worry about us. We are fine." Nick said with a frown. They joined up and the two boys noticed the couple behind him.

"Who are you two?" Kino asked.

"Err... we really don't have time to talk here." Nicole said. A hiss reached their ears. Looking back down the hall, they noticed a looming shadow glide across the wall.

"Too late. It seems one of the B.O.W.s caught up with us." Niccolo said with a twitch in his eye. A figure turned its head around the corner. It was big, fast and scaly. A giant snake. But when the snake stuck its tongue out, a buzzing saw blade spun where the gap was supposed to be. When the body fully slithered into view, the rattler was replaced with a gatling gun. The snake looked down at the group and bared its fangs.

"What do we do!" Richard panicked.

"We run, dammit!" Niccolo growled. They moved just in time as the snake lashed out at them. Racing through the hall to get towards the stairs, the snake was quickly gaining on them. Rushing into the small door way, the snake lashed, breaking the wall.

"Don't fall behind!" Nick shouted back as he fired off a round at the snake. He aimed directly at its eyes. It hissed and swung its head around the stairs, making it break underneath them. They were falling now. Richard was screaming like a girl.

"Dammit! Do I have to do everything myself!" Niccolo said with a groan. His wings extended and he grabbed Nick, who grabbed Kino, who grabbed Nicole, who grabbed Richard. Niccolo could feel his arms scream in pain. "Argh! Too heavy!" They looked up to see the snake trying to squeeze in. With no success, it slid its head back through the wall. Niccolo landed them on a more stable stair way.

"Thanks, Niccolo." Nick said.

"That was supposed to be _your_ job." Niccolo snapped.

"Are we safe?" Richard asked looking back up. He gave a blank look when he saw a gatling gun being aimed at them. He yelled and ran past everyone as the gun began to fire on them. Following the pink rabbit, Nicole couldn't help but notice that Richard's right hand was beginning to morph into something. She was about to say something when she felt her arm suddenly being stabbed. She fell and rolled down the stairs.

"Argh! It hurts!" she screamed as she landed at the base. Richard looked back.

"Nicole! Run!" he shouted. She tried to get up, but her arm buckled underneath her. She saw blood trail down it. She knew it. one of the bullets pierced her arm. She winced when she tried getting up again. Helpless, she watched in horror as the gatling gun began to spin and was aimed at her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the rain of bullets to end her life. The gatling roared to life. All was quiet now. Realizing that she wasn't killed, she looked up to see a chubby figure stand in front of her. It was Richard.

"Richard, no!" she screamed. Richard turned his head back to her.

"Hey Nicole, I have super powers!" he grinned cheerfully. Nicole was taken aback. Regaining control, she did notice that Richard was right. His arm was no longer an arm, but solid stone. "Hahaha! I am invincible!" Richard laughed.

"Not quite, you fat buffoon." Niccolo said. "Now let's get out of here." Richard carried Nicole in his arms. She looked to see they were no longer stone. Sighing in relief, everything went black.

* * *

Outside of the building, Nick sighed.

"Thank god we weren't in there." he said.

"Almost were." Kino commented. The three boys looked to the couple. Richard was holding Nicole still, but he looked worried when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"Nicole? Nicole, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Lie her down, rabbit." Niccolo said. "Let me take a look." Richard did as he was told and Niccolo examined the bullet wound. "It's in there pretty deep. We are going to have to dig it out."

"Will she be okay, doctor?" Richard asked sniffling.

"I am not a doctor. What gives you the idea that I am?" Niccolo asked with a precarious look. "You know what? Don't answer that." Niccolo's tail flicked and he took aim at the wound. His tail dug in deeper and deeper until he felt his tail hit something metallic. Carefully maneuvering his tail, he dug out the crumpled bullet. "She was lucky her arm didn't get blown off. All she needs is some stitches and she will be fine."

"Thanks, doc!" Richard said cheerfully.

"I am not a doctor! And don't even think I am going to save your asses again! It's all your jobs to make sure that stuff like that..." he pointed to Nicole. "...don't happen to me!"

"You know what, Niccolo." Nick said. "I was wrong about you. You may seem insane and crazy, but you are really wanting to save the town, don't ya'?" He couldn't help but laugh as he struck Niccolo's nerve.

"You really have a death wish don't you..." he hissed.

"Anyway, enough goofing off. So tell us what your big plan is?" Nick said. Niccolo grinned.

"You really want to know?" the two boys nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you. You see, ever since I was a kid, I wanted an entire playground to myself. But having been labeled out cast after killing my family, I came here in hopes of owning the town. That's when I met two young boys. Both had the same dream as me. As you can guess, one of the boys you have already met." It didn't take long for Nick and Kino to guess who it was. Richard, however, was distracted by a butterfly. "The other one owns this building that we destroyed. As kids, we always caused trouble. We would get arrested for violence and stealing. But one day, the three of us had a big idea. And to pull it off, we needed someone to bait our target. So I volunteered. After baiting the target into a taxi, the two boys planted a bomb underneath the vehicle without me knowing. So when the cab driver started the car, I had my back turned. That's when everything went to hell. The explosion caused me severe life threatening injuries. After waking up, I saw the two boys stand over me. 'Thanks for the bait, Niccolo. We don't need you anymore.' they said. They left me there to be taken away to a hospital and being arrested for suspicions as a terrorist."

"So that's why you want to kill them so badly." Nick said.

"Damn right. Fortunately, the idiots began experimenting with B.O.W.s. They had successful careers as scientists. But that is where they created their own demise. Why I say fortunately? Simple. I am going to release all of their B.O.W.s out into the streets of the city. Realizing that what they have created finally running lose, they will finally be arrested as terrorists. Then after that, I will be laughing as they both get the chair." Niccolo stuck his thumb underneath his neck and slid it across. "Brilliant, don't you think? But my plan doesn't stop there. Once the town is lost to the B.O.W.s, I will take the place to rule over the next town that Elmore had set up somewhere out in the ocean."

"So that's why." Nick said. "It makes perfect sense now. But why go through all this just to get revenge?"

"Because, I am one crazy bastard." Niccolo said with a grin.

* * *

Gumball entered the jail cell room. He spotted Scar not too far off.

"Hey Scar!" he called. Scar didn't seem to hear him. Frowning, Gumball walked over to him. "Hey, Scar. Everyone is worried about you. You need to come back."

"I can't." Scar said. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Scar looked at him and smiled.

"Because I found my dad." he grinned. Gumball looked into the cell and noticed a hunched figure. Gumball couldn't see the figure completely, but he did see glinting green eyes in the dark.

"So, is this the boy?" a raspy voice said.

"Yes, dad! He may not be much, but I can tell he could be very reliable." Scar said. Gumball backed up as the figure stood.

"Really? Well tell me then..." the figure stepped out of the shadow revealing a brown scruffy looking fox. His eyes glinted dangerously. He was wearing a stripped jail suite. "...just what has my son been up to?"

* * *

**BAM! Done with chapter! Now that we know what Niccolo's true purpose is that doesn't mean things are going to get hectic later! That's right, now with the building the housed the B.O.W.s is destroyed, no one is safe anymore! The B.O.W.s are out and about and yes... there will be blood. Finally have a use for Richard. Next chapter will be up whenever. Hopefully soon.**

**Imma try something new here:  
**

**Hit dat button there!  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	13. Gearing Up For the Dead

**A/N: My parents are away to Galveston till Sunday, so I am going to be home alone from now till Sunday. No interruptions and no slacking off. I am going to make this a marathon. Enjoy! Oh, before I begin, I have never been scared in my entire life. I recommend to those with the faint of heart not to play the game called "Slender" unless you are afraid of nothing. And trust me, that... game... will... make... your... heart... jump... out!  
**

**********************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar (T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**Ch. 13 Gearing Up For the Dead  
**

* * *

Gumball Journal Entry. Time is 1:00 AM.

_We just can't stay here for long. We have to move eventually. Cole says that we are still not properly suited up for going out there. So he devised a plan to where we make a quick stop at a clothing store and we dress up into more comfortable clothing so whenever we get into a tussle with any sociopaths on our way to the Happy Rainbow Tower, we would be able to escape and not get slowed down by the amount of blood we have on our old clothing. I am going to miss this sweater. Even though dad pulled it out of the sewers, it still means a lot to me. All I know for sure is that from here on out, our survival instincts are going to be put to the very limit. But before we move, Derek says we have to deal with the snipers that had their scopes pinned on us ever since we took cover in the police station._

* * *

Out in the middle of the town, rubble and cars were set ablaze. A group of survivors scanned the damages.

"Damn... what the hell happened here?" a woman asked the man who had his binoculars out.

"Dunno, but whatever happened, it sure isn't a good sign. We have to keep moving." the man said pocketing his binoculars. He stopped however.

"What is it?" the woman asked. The man pulled out his binoculars and looked towards a certain pile of rubble.

"There is something moving over there!" he said in shock.

"Is it a zombie?" the woman asked frantically.

"N-no. Hold on... what is it?" the man squinted his eyes and he saw a small white cat stand up, small bits of rubble falling out of his fur. "It's... a kid?" he watched as the boy stood up. A big chunk of glass was impaled into his chest. The boy pulled it out and the man gasped as he watched the hole seal back up with skin.

"What is he?" the woman gasped as she now noticed the figure. She screamed when they saw extra hands shoot out of his back and rummage through the rubble. The boy's ears twitched as he heard the scream. The man covered her mouth and they took cover behind a tipped over car.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" The man whispered to her.

"S-sorry..." she said. Peeking out from behind cover, they watched as the boy's extra hands pull out a big buff figure. It was a gorilla. They saw that the gorilla's hands were chainsaws. What's even more surprising, it moved. The boy heaved the beast behind him and a loud crash followed soon after.

"You are a pathetic excuse to be my brother..." the boy said threateningly. The gorilla huffed and snorted. Blood was streaming out of his nose and wounds. "Time to put you to rest... permanently." one of the boys hands shot out and grabbed one of the gorilla's chainsaws. What came next made the woman shriek even louder. The hand ripped the chainsaw off of the gorilla and revved it. The gorilla did nothing, for it was too stunned to move. It closed its eyes and waited for his final judgment. The hand brought it straight down into the gorilla's chest and blood rained out. The boy kept it there for a good long hour. Once the boy felt satisfied, the hand let go of the chainsaw and disappeared with the rest of the hands behind his back.

"This isn't good... what the hell is that thing?" the man bit his lip. "It's not safe here, we better head back to our group and warn them."

* * *

Retalia watched as a man and woman climbed over a pile of rubble. As much as he wanted to eat them, Retalia thought better of it. He had more important things to attend to.

Finding the boy named Gumball. Retalia sighed and looked up to the night sky. He had lost track of time. The gorilla put up more of a fight then he bargained for. But in the end, he stood victorious. He shivered. Looking around, he knew something wasn't right. He could feel as if there were others like him now wondering the streets.

'Better find that boy before the others do.' Retalia thought. His extra hands shot out and lifted him up from the ground and like a spider, he crawled from building to building in search of Gumball.

* * *

Gumball and the others sat silently in the office. Scar's father sat on the sofa, looking bored.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, kid." he said. Cole narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wait, I remember you now. You're that guy I beat down last year." he said. Scar's father, which Scar introduced him as Jack-Knife, looked at the scarlet cat.

"I do believe I remember now. Yes, you are the little brat who took me out." Jack-Knife snorted. "I changed my mind. Son, how would you like it if you an' me get out of here and leave these peasants to rot?" Scar widened his eyes. He looked back and forth between his father and his friends.

"Err... I-I am sorry father. But they saved me from becoming one of those things out there. And I don't intend to abandon them any time soon." Scar said. Jack-Knife studied his son. Derek shook his head.

"Hate to break it, but unless we deal with those guys outside, we won't be able to get to the bus without being shot at." he said.

"Then we need to take care of them now. We can't wait till the sun comes up too." Ruin said.

"And we don't have a sniper rifle either." Veran said.

"Wrong." Waren opened a gun locker and pulled out a Springfield sniper rifle. Ruin took hold of it and studied it.

"Hmm... Springfields aren't the best sniper rifles out there, but they did get the job done back in World War 2." he said. He unlatched the ammo cartridge and checked. "It appears to be a confiscated weapon. It seemed to already have been shot before. There are four bullets left in the cartridge. So we are going to have to make it count." Derek took it from him.

"Then I'll have to cover you as you get to the bus." he said.

"Wait a minute, I want to try this!" Ruin said as he reached for the rifle, but Derek held it away from him.

"Sorry, man. But I used to be in the Navy Seals. I have better experience when it comes to sniping. In fact, I was the best damned sniper in my squad."

"Your just using that as an excuse!" Ruin argued.

"Oh, would you two give it a break!" Carrie said with an annoyed sigh. "Derek, you take the sniper rifle. Ruin, you are going to have to make it to the bus."

"Why me!" Ruin snapped.

"Well, you are wearing all black, so you'll be a harder target to see in the dark. Just as long as you stay out of the light." Carrie said. Ruin sighed.

"Fine..."

* * *

Derek reached the roof. Being sure to stay low, he made his way over to the edge of the roof. crouching still, Derek peeked through the scope of the rifle and scanned the building roof tops. He was hoping to catch a glint from the sniper's scopes.

"Okay, I am in position." Derek said through a walkie talkie. Down below, Ruin cocked his Berretas. He put a silencer on both of them.

"You have to be careful out there too. You may be safe from snipers under cover, but you are at an disadvantage is a zombie manages to get a hold of you." Carrie said.

"Thanks, mom. But I know how to take care of myself." Ruin retorted. Waren and Veran stood by the door and nodded to him.

"Good luck out there." Waren said.

"Heh, I am actually giddy doing this now." Ruin smirked. Carrie nodded to them and the two boys opened the door. Ruin rushed out and just as everyone figured, they heard a bullet ricochet close to Ruin. Ruin ducked and slid to cover. It was quiet outside. All quiet except for the shuffling of zombie feet. Ruin looked up to see Derek scanning over head. "I am counting on you to prevent my head from being blown off!" Ruin said loud enough for Derek to hear.

"Sure, sure. Just get to the bus." Derek replied. Ruin sighed.

"Dammit. We had to abandon the bus out there..." he peeked around the corner and spotted the bus. He also spotted The dead bodies of their fellow survivors. Some were already being chewed on by the living dead. The group had no choice but to abandon the bus a few yards away from the station. The sniper's aims were as accurate as they were deadly. His ears twitched when he heard the shuffling of feet. He looked back and saw a zombie aim for him. He stuck his foot out to stop the zombie from falling on top of him and placed one of the Berretas to its head. "Denied." he pulled the trigger and the zombie rolled off of his boot.

"Quit screwing around and get to the damn bus, Ruin!" Derek said.

"Easy for you to say! I am sure they are aimed right where I am -" that's when an idea hit him. He looked at the dead body of the zombie he just killed. He grinned. "Perfect. Derek, I have an idea. It will help pin point where they are!"

"Then go for it!" Derek said as he kept scanning the roof tops. Ruin moved the body over to him and he held up the head. Just as he expected, the head exploded as the sniper bullets blew it off of its shoulders. Derek could see the movement in the shadows above a building. "Got ya..." He aimed the scope where he saw movement. 'Let's hope I am right..." he pulled the trigger and the rifle exploded to life. He saw the bullet leave a white wind tail. Following it quickly, he saw a silhouette stand up and then fall off of the building. "Got one." But Derek wasn't in the clear. Shortly after he shot the sniper, he heard a bullet whistle past his ear. Derek crouched low.

"You alright up there?" Ruin asked.

"It seems like one of them has their scope pinned on me." Derek replied.

'Well damn. Now what?' Ruin pondered on his next move. Inside, the group watched with intense desperation.

"What if they both get killed?" Penny asked.

"As if they would." Fudgeball said.

"I can tell from the times we have been with Ruin and Derek, they both actually make a great tactical team." Vyolet said. Gumball couldn't help but feel... tense? Nervous? He couldn't really tell what he was feeling at the moment. But in his mind, he knows it is going to turn worse as the hours carried on. Ruin looked around.

'I need to attract attention to myself.' Ruin tapped the car's shell. A hallow metal clang sounded and a couple of the undead turned their bodies in his direction. 'That's right, come to daddy.' As they got close, Ruin took aim. When they loomed over him, he shot both in the head. "Alright, Derek. Ready?" Derek nodded and he took aim above the buildings. Ruin lifted the body of one of the zombies up and again its head was blown off. Derek followed the bullet wind tail and aimed towards a farther building. He pulled the trigger and saw the silhouette fall from its perch.

'Two down, two bullets. I wonder how many are left?' He cocked the bolt and the shell flew out. Taking aim again, he saw another bullet wind tail when Ruin lifted the body of a dead zombie up again. He wasn't able to fully follow the tail, for he felt a bullet graze his cheek. He hid behind the small rim and swore under his breath. 'That was two... but now it seems they are focused on both of us...' Below out of the street, Ruin sprinted from cover and slid behind a tipped over car a few feet away. Just in time too, for a sniper bullet hit where Ruin was moments before taking cover.

'Come on, Derek... Do something!' Ruin thought. Derek took a moment and pulled out his dog tags. He looked at them. His comrade's names embedded into the metal.

'I won't die yet... not just yet.' Derek sighed and taking the rifle, he decided to roll the dice on his next shot. Without thinking and peeking out of cover, he lifted the rifle over his head and shot from behind cover. Ruin followed the tail wind of the bullet. He then heard a faint scream. Then an echo of men arguing.

"...would you shut the hell up! We almost got 'em!"

"Got 'em! I got shot in the freakin arm!"

"Walk it off." There was silence now. Ruin narrowed his eyes.

'What luck... but he didn't kill him. And judging from the voices, they are on top of the same building.' Derek heard the scream soon after Ruin had.

'Well damn, what luck. But I only have on shot left. Gotta make it count!' Derek decided to crawl over to the corner of the roof. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, aimed and fired.

* * *

The two redneck men scanned the area below them. A pile of beer cans littered the roof.

"That sniper they have is good! Oughta respect them for that." he looked to his injured friend who was turning pale.

"I don't... feel so good..." he groaned.

"Drink a beer, you'll feel better after words." his friend suggested. As he looked back through his scope, he saw the young wolf stick his head out. "Adios!" he grinned. His friend cried out. "Oh, shut the hell up!" he said as he turned to him. But he was shocked to see his friend having a hole on both sides of his head. "Dammit! You'll pay for doin' that!" The redneck took aim, but stopped and froze. He could feel the presence of someone behind him. He turned and yelled. The clouds parted from the moon and light from the full moon shone on the small white cat with glaring red eyes. He noticed that the boy had a chunk of his head missing, but he yelled even more when he saw the skin sew itself back together.

"I'm... hungry..." the boy rasped.

"N-no! Get away from me!" the man yelled. he took aim with the sniper rifle and fired. The boy tilted his head to the side as the bullet grazed past him. Extra hands shot out of his back and grabbed hold of the man from all the limbs. The boy licked his lips hungrily.

* * *

Derek and Ruined watched as Retalia ripped the man apart and take a chunk of the leg and eat it.

"I am never going to un-see that..." Ruin said disgusted.

"Ruin! The snipers are dead! Start the bus!" Derek shouted. He hopped over the rim of the building and a zombie cushioned his fall. "Everyone! Move, move, move!" The group inside took the opportunity and rushed out. Vyolet pushed a zombie away from them as they ran out. Everyone made a mad dash to the bus. Ruin entered the bus and jumped when he saw the dead body of Rocky hanging over the steering wheel. A hole where the sniper bullet claimed his life. He took aim at oncoming zombies from the bus to make room for the group. One by one, they piled in. Gumball ran along side Darwin. But the boys skid to a halt when something crashed down in front of them.

"What the!" Gumball yelped and ducked as something sharp flew over his head. He helped Darwin up and the two boys backed away from the bus. Looming over them was a blood stained Retalia.

"Liar..." Retalia said coldly. Gumball and Darwin yelled as Retalia's extra hands shot out at them. There was a loud bang followed by more. Gumball and Darwin looked up to see their friends shooting from the bus at Retalia.

"Get your asses moving!" Vyolet growled. Retalia's body began to form with holes as Darwin and Gumball ran underneath him. But Gumball wasn't as lucky. As soon as Darwin made it in, Retalia managed to swing a hand around and sent Gumball flying away from the bus.

"Gumball!" Penny cried out. Without thinking, Derek ran out of the bus and over to Gumball. Retalia's skin sew itself together and his eyes glared more viciously. A hand shot out and pinned Derek to the wall above Gumball. Gumball gasped as Retalia loomed over him.

"Don't... touch... my... brother...!" Derek said trying to break free.

"I am hungry... and it will be you to satisfy my hunger... Gumball." Retalia said.

"Retalia, please! You don't have to do this!" Gumball said.

"But I am hungry." Retalia said licking his blood stained lips. "Eating those creatures weren't at all satisfying and they reeked too."

"Retalia! You can't go back on a wish and trade!" Gumball said standing up now.

"You lied." Retalia's extra hands lowered him to the ground, but the one pinning Derek stayed there. "I asked for you to give me something you hold very dear to your heart. And you lied about it. You don't hold this town dear to you." Gumball didn't say anything. Retalia practically hit the nail on the head. But Gumball was determined not to tell him what he really holds dear.

"I didn't lie about it. I gave you the town!"

"That is where this is bothering me. Most creatures wouldn't give up something they hold dear so easily." For a B.O.W. this surprised Gumball in so many ways. An experiment actually explaining what an actual person would have done?

'What is Retalia really?' Gumball thought. "H-how do you know that?" Retalia's death glare softened and his eyes went back to their usual color.

"You see, for the longest time I have been in that tank, I have been studying what you creatures do. From when the sun rises to when it sets. I have watched as creatures who were given to me always talk about someone or something dear to them before that fool decides their fate. It... intrigued me" Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"So, when you asked me to give you something I hold dear, you wanted to... experience that?" Gumball asked. Retalia was quiet for a moment then nodded.

"These emotions that you have... it intrigued me. I wanted to experience that for myself." Derek felt himself drop to his feet as Retalia withdrew the hand that pinned him.

"Wait a minute. Is that all you really wanted?" Derek asked. The two boys were a bit awkward at this moment. Retalia perked up. His stomach growled.

"I have said too much. I am hungry." His extra hands shot out and lifted him back up. He loomed over them.

"Run!" Ruin shouted. They were cornered. Retalia's hands could reach more then 10 meters away if he wanted to. Avoiding a swipe would be risky. That's when Derek saw what was coming next. He took Gumball by the arm and dove to the side. It happened all so fast that Gumball had to look back to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw a giant snake wrapping Retalia up. Retalia showed no hint of surprise as he stared coldly at the deadly giant viper. Gumball noticed that the snake's tail was a gatling gun.

"Is that another B.O.W.?" Gumball asked Derek as they entered the bus. The group looked and watched as the snake shot its tongue out. The saw blade attached to the tip came close to sawing Retalia in half.

"Looks like it. Come on, we have to move!" Derek said to Ruin. Ruin started the bus and pressed the pedal all the way to the floor. The bus lurched, sending some of the kids out of their seats. The snaked hissed as his attention hovered over to the speeding bus. But before he could go after it, Retalia's hands pushed the snake hold just enough for him to slip out. Once he did, he morphed his right arm into a blade and with amazing speed, he chopped the snakes head off. Green blood sprayed the entire area. Retalia's eyes glared red.

"You can't run..." Retalia said. Retalia studied the snake's decapitated head. He noticed a strange engraving in the snake's eye. Without hesitation, he cut the eye out to get a better look at the engraving. His eyes widened. "Father..." The engraving glowed for a second before dimming.

* * *

Merek stopped typing on his laptop. The helicopter they escaped in was high tech and big enough to fit a lab tank in it. On his laptop, he had two windows open. One was scanning codes and coordinates. The other one is what made Merek stop. It was a camera window. And on the camera window was Retalia. Staring at it with a somewhat surprised look.

'Hmm... he is getting stronger each second... maybe I should test his limit?' Merek thought. 'And it seems Retalia's intelligence is that of a normal person. How very... interesting.'

"Sir, we are coming up to the facility." the band-aid scientist said, still typing things into his own personal laptop.

"Very well. We can began with the testing once we have landed." Merek said.

"Yes sir." Merek looked back to the camera window. Retalia was no where to be seen, but the camera was being dragged. Retalia had to be dragging it with him.

'Silly experiment. I'll play along with your little game of father and son.' Merek pressed a key and held it down. "Greetings, my son."

* * *

Retalia's ears twitched when he heard a voice. He looked behind. The eye he was dragging was leaving a green blood trail. It was also blinking.

"Father?" Retalia asked as he looked into the eye.

"Yes, it is me." a garbled voice replied. "Listen, I am waiting for you to come home. But it seems that your siblings want me all for themselves. You must eradicate them by any means necessary."

"But, whenever my skin heals or I morph my arms, I get hungry. Should I also eat the creatures here?" Retalia asked tilting his head. There was a moment of silence.

"Go right ahead. Eat whatever you feel like." Retalia licked his lips. Still dragging the eye, Retalia's hands carried him over the building. He spotted a familiar man and woman traveling with eight people. His stomach growled. "Bon appetite." the voice said. The area where Retalia slayed his second sibling was quiet. Only a few zombies shambled around, some feasting on the corpses of the shot survivors. If anyone would have walked past the area at the moment, they would have heard the blood curdling screams and gunshots not too far off.

* * *

The bus came to halt. The hood had smoke coming out of it.

"Damn, the engine overheated." Ruin bit his lip.

"Well, you should have slowed down when we ran over that horde of zombies back there." Vyolet frowned. Cole looked out of the window.

"Pit stop. We are all getting out of our blood stained clothes and into ones we can move around in." he said.

"Alright, but don't take too long." Derek said as he exited the bus and popped the hood open. He waved away the smoke as the kids entered a mini mall. Gumball looked down at himself. He barely had any bits of clothing left. His sleeves were practically ripped all the way up to his shoulders, his jeans had holes that only seemed to be growing bigger with each step. He looked at everyone else. They weren't so lucky themselves. But Gumball couldn't help but think about what Retalia had said.

'He only wanted to experience human emotion...' Gumball looked up to the night sky. The sun was starting to rise. But Gumball could see that a storm was brewing up not too far off. 'Retalia... maybe I can help you...'

"Come on, dude!" Darwin called out.

"Okay!" Gumball replied back. He jogged into the mini mall and the kids did a little shopping.

* * *

**I try to put logic in this one. I am making them change clothing because over time blood will begin to smell. And if you do have too much of it, it will weigh you down. And also, you'll be sticking out like a sore thumb to actual people like the snipers. It's optional however. Don't worry, your characters are going to have the same style, just upgraded a bit.**

**Retalia seems to become more intelligent then any of the other B.O.W.s. I guess that's why he was labeled as the next generation of B.O.W. Is all he really wants is to feel human emotion? At this point, Gumball is more distraught then frightened anymore. With Retalia now out to kill him, he must do everything he can to make sure he lives through this outbreak that had plagued his home town.  
**


	14. A Safe Haven?

**A/N: Summer School is almost over for me. And with my birthday coming up next month, I am going to be getting some free to play games. I am hoping to get Tera. And Maybe Ghost Recon Online when the closed beta is finished. All in all, I am going to be hanging out in some games, so if you guys want, you can find me on them. All you gotta do is look for a name. I have a few nicknames in game, but I mainly use Zaklight or skyy1865. Hope to see you guys. :)**

**********************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar (T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (cartoonsandgames), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**Ch. 14 A Safe Haven?  
**

* * *

Merek sat in his chair. They had been transported to a different but similar looking building they had escaped from. He was staring deep into a giant monitor. He then grinned widely.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the band-aid scientist asked, noticing the grin.

"Oh, I am fine. Will do me a favor?" he typed into a keypad that was built into his chair. A map of the entire town popped up. Typing in more codes, a CG cross-hair locked onto a certain area and zoomed in. "I want all military personal in that area. I have a big plan for everyone left surviving in the town. And make sure to round up some of the zombies. Also, see if you can find some of the loose B.O.W's and store them." Merek ordered.

"Yes sir." the scientist picked up a phone.

"Hmm... I wonder if _he_ will show." Merek said to himself.

* * *

Retalia laid the snake's eye in front of him. Leaning against an ally wall, he stared at it. His hunger was driving him insane. He hasn't realized it till now.

'Why am I so hungry all the time? Why do I keep feeding on these creatures?' he thought. The eye glowed, catching Retalia's attention.

"Retalia... I need you to do something for your dear old dad." the garbled voice said.

"Yes, father?"

"When you see a chopper, follow it. When you find where the chopper is going, I want you to wait out around the area. But keep hidden until I say so." Retalia nodded.

"I will do as you wish, father." the eye dimmed and with his extra hands lifting him up off the ground, he grabbed the eye and dragged it along with him. Looking up, he did indeed spot a chopper. 'Follow. Wait for father to tell you to do so.'

* * *

Niccolo cracked his neck.

"Urgh. I have never had to fly with so much weight before. You really need to work out, buddy." he said glaring at Richard. Richard slumped at the remark. Nicole patted his head.

"Tell me again why we are here?" Nick asked. They took refuge in a mini mall. They were in the furniture shop. Kino was laying flat across the sofa. The group felt exhausted.

"WE are here to regain our used energy. Nick, be a dear and go find food for us?" Niccolo said. Nick glared and sighed.

"Yes, mom." Nick spun on his heels and before he could make it out, he bumped into a scaly green lizard. "Mind watching where you are going?" the lizard glared.

"How 'bout you watch out, pal?" the lizard retorted. Before the lizard could move, a young wolf looking cat grabbed him into a headlock.

"Would you shut up, Ramon? We are not here to cause trouble!" she said.

"Gak! I'm sorry!" Ramon choked.

"Would you two quit fooling around and help out?" a scarlet cat said walking out of a clothing store. Nick looked past him and saw that there was an entire group of kids in the shop.

"Err... mind me if I ask, what the hell does your group think they are doing?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are ditching our clothes for more comfortable ones. I made the choice because our old clothing are covered in blood and we stick out like a sore thumb." the cat said. "Got a problem with that?"

"No reason." Nick turned back into the furniture store. "Yo, Niccolo. Check this out." Cole was getting a bad vibe from hearing that name. His hand went for the hilt of his sword.

"Dammit, I said not to come back without the food." Niccolo said with a groan as he stepped out. When his gaze fell over the three creatures, he grinned.

"You!" the scarlet cat hissed as he unsheathed his sword and charged at him with a thrust. Niccolo's tail shot out with lighting speed and knocked the sword away from the cat. The sound of the sword clattering to the ground caught the attention of everyone and soon the area was crowded with the two different groups.

"What's going on?" a small ghost girl asked.

"Well, well. I had never expected you of all people to be in here looking for a way to get into modern fashion." Niccolo grinned.

"Geez, do you know everybody, Niccolo?" Nick tilted his head.

"His social life must be pretty hectic." Kino commented.

"I can hear you." Niccolo said his eye twitching at the remark.

"Hey, wait a minute. I think we have seen you before." a voice said. A young blue cat pushed his way through the crowd and stood in front of the demon. Niccolo raised an eyebrow.

"You remind me of someone in my group." Niccolo said. He looked back into the store and saw the female blue cat trying to sooth Richard down from the fat comment Niccolo made.

"Someone else is with you?" the cat asked tilting his head.

"Hmm..." Niccolo thought long and hard on this.

"Anyway, you guys should be heading out." Nick said.

"And what reason is that?" the ghost asked.

"Look, don't start arguing now." Niccolo whispered into Nick's ear. "I do believe I have seen these folks from afar. But I don't remember. Let's have them come with us and if they do anything funny, we can just kill 'em."

"Why not kill them now?" Kino said without showing any interest in the subject.

* * *

The group watched with blank stares as the three characters were huddled together in a circle. Ruin scratched his head.

"Well, this is awkward."

"I can't help but seem to think that I know that guy from somewhere." Gumball said.

"Idiot, it was when you released Retalia." Vyolet said.

"Did you say, Retalia?" the demon perked up. The group didn't like the wide evil grin he was giving.

"Err... yes?" Vyolet said caught off guard by the sudden interest. 'He was listening to both conversations?' Before anyone could say anything else, Gumball's ears twitched when he heard voices from somewhere close by. It also caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"It's coming from over there." Fudgeball said. The group turned the corner and saw a bunch of new TVs showing a newspaper wad with glasses talking.

"... To any survivors, there is a safe haven from the undead that had mysteriously erected in the middle of the town. Apparently, officials are saying that it is the only place safe from the undead." the anchorman paused and held his finger to his ear. "Wait... we are receiving reports that this place was issued by Merek Malicon. Many of you know him as the manager in shipping products and co founder of the Rainbow Factory."

"Merek?" Gumball asked. Niccolo snorted.

"The fool..." he turned to Nick and Kino. "We better get over there. I have a feeling things are gonna get hellish."

"I can never understand you, Niccolo." Nick said.

"I didn't say I was going to be all open and carefree about my own personal life now did I?" Niccolo glared. "You are pretty simple minded for a Demon Hunter." Nick didn't say anything.

"Where are you guys going?" Ramon asked a little suspicious of the group.

"Where else? The only safe haven from the undead." Niccolo was about to walk away, but stopped.

"... it seems that Merek wants to speak with us." the anchorman said. The group listened in as a ringing of a phone sound could be heard.

"Hello, dear citizens of Elmore." a garbled voice said.

"Good evening Merek. Now, is it true that you have created a safe haven for survivors?"

"Yes. You see, I feel that society is losing it's grip on reality, so I have devised a way to where we can all camp out. I have many of my best men supplying food and drinks. Also, I am going to give an announcement to those who can reach this place in the allotted time of 40 minutes. So you all better hurry if you want to hear what it is."

"Well, I am sure many will be there. But is it really safe?" the anchorman asked.

"Yes, in fact, we are planning on moving every citizen away from the hellish town. All you have to do is reach this place in one piece. Now, I shall warn you... the infection doesn't have a cure, so we are going to have to separate the infected from the non. But have no fear, it isn't going to be a second Holocaust. We will treat the infected to the best of our abilities. However, we guarantee you there will be no chance of ever saving them. It is your choice if you want to stay or not." the phone clicked and the anchorman was left with a confused look.

"Err... well, it seems like Merek has set up some ground rules around that area. And he left us with our own choice. It is time to choose, citizens. And we have not got long." Gumball didn't want to hear the rest. he walked away and spotted Niccolo, Nick and Kino walking back into the furniture store. Something about Niccolo... intrigued Gumball. From what Gumball could tell, the young demon was keeping quiet about something more deeper.

"Gumball..." a voice said. He turned and saw Carrie. "Look, as much as I hate to say this... I have to apologize from earlier." Gumball was surprised. He was getting an apology from a girl he found strange.

"Err... about what?" Gumball asked.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Carrie looked relieved. Gumball really had no idea what she was talking about, but he felt it had something to do with him getting separated from the rest of the group. Either way, it doesn't matter now. After what he's been through for a while, he kinda wanted to forget everything he does everyday.

"Look, Carrie. I don't really care anymore. All I care about is getting the hell out of here." Gumball said with a cold stare. Carrie adverted her eyes.

'Wait... so... he does or doesn't remember?...' Carrie thought. Thinking not to question it further, she turned to Cole.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do? I want to actually head over to that area." Cole nodded.

"I agree. It may not be the best haven, but at least it is somewhere we can actually arm ourselves better." Carrie grinned. She turned to the rest of the kids. They had gotten out of their old clothing and into some more better ones.

Ramon wore a brown hoodie with a cartoon rat chasing a block of cheese that had somehow grown legs and he also wore brand new pairs of jeans. Ruin had found, what he calls, a new All That Remains shirt. He was also wearing a cosplay type of trench coat and black baggy jeans and combat boots that he found had hidden little daggers in the tip of the boots. Vyolet wore fingerless gloves with spikes at the knuckles and a long sleeve purple shirt. She also wore dark blue pants that had chain rings hanging loosely to the sides and black combat boots. Scar was wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt and khaki baggy shorts. He wanted to keep his sandals, but his father convinced him it isn't really a good idea to be walking around in a zombie infested town with sandals and so he switched them out with plain sneakers.

Cole found a black hoodie that seemed a bit longer than his old one and black jeans. Fudgeball still kept his own clothing and Veran found a button up long sleeve black and red plad shirt and dark colored jeans and white tennis shoes. Gumball's classmates found some pads that they are using for guarding their elbows and knees.

"Some people have strange fashion tastes." Carrie realized sadly. She turned back to Gumball and realized he was still in his torn and bloody clothing. "Gumball, you have to change out of that. You stick out too much."

"But... I like this sweater..." Gumball said. Carrie sighed. "Penny, let's get Gumball a change of clothes."

"Huh? Why me?" Penny asked.

"Just come on!" Carrie said as she dragged Penny into the clothing store. Making sure they were out of sight, Carrie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Have you notice Gumball isn't acting like himself?"

"I wouldn't after having go through all this." Penny said hinting to the undead.

"I am worried that he might actually jeopardize his own life. Penny, we have to keep an eye on Gumball." Penny stared intently into Carrie's eyes.

"O-okay. Why are you so worried about him all of a sudden?" Penny asked. Carrie sighed.

"I know this may sound crazy... but I feel like Gumball will be the one to actually save all of us."

"That's pretty big stuff for him." a voice said. They turned to see Fudgeball. "Are you sure he can get us out of here? I mean, no offense, but he looks like the type that doesn't have that much chance of leading a group."

"Then, there is only one way to find out..." Carrie said. "Let's gather everyone and see what they think." Before going back outside, they found a a hoodie that looked and felt almost like Gumball's sweater.

"I know that itchy feeling anywhere. Gumball will like this." Penny said with a giggle. They walked towards Gumball who was preoccupied with the TV.

"Gumball, we got you something you can change into." Fudgeball said as he tossed the hoodie towards him. Gumball examined and felt it.

'Whoa... it's like my sweater...' he tossed his sweater into the trash and threw the hood over him. He was surprised that it felt exactly like his sweater. "Wow, thanks guys!" Gumball said smiling.

"Alright, now that we have everything ready, let's go check on Derek to see if the bus has cooled down a bit." Ruin said. Chatter fell among them as they walked back towards the entrance. Niccolo, Nick, Kino, Nicole and Richard stepped out. Nicole and Richard looked helplessly as they watched their children walk away.

"You can't show yourselves to them yet. Otherwise you won't be able to see them at all. Once we get the job done, then you can see them." Niccolo said without a single hint of caring.

"Why can't we at least just let them know we are okay?" Nicole asked frantically.

"Because, Gumball has given up the thought of ever seeing you two again. We need him to keep believing that because he is an important piece to our plan." Nick said. Nicole and Richard exchanged sad glances.

"Now come on, we are heading towards this so called "safe haven." Niccolo said. The group walked back towards a different exit. Nicole feared that her children have no idea what Niccolo has in store for them. She hoped at least that they wouldn't get themselves killed. Richard felt the same as Nicole. He knows he screwed up a few times in the past, but his wife and children loved him because he was a big screw up. But the thought occurred to Richard.

'I know! I can protect Nicole with my powers! Until we get out of here that is the only thing I will ever think of.' a sudden fire of determination spewed from his eyes. However, Richard hadn't known that Nicole was watching him from the corner of her eye. She smiled.

* * *

Gumball's Journal

_A safe haven in this hell? It is too good to be true. Something about that Merek guy gives me the chills. Well, whatever the case, we gathered what we needed and are heading over to the safe haven. Let's hope that we can all make it there in one piece._

* * *

**I must apologize for my lateness. I have been studying up on a legend and I was dealing with Summer School. All that got me too preoccupied to write. But now that I am fully back in focus, I will continue to write to finish this up! Thanks to all your support and patience, readers! :)  
**


	15. Cornered

**A/N: Well, I have to apologize for the long wait readers. I have been struck with a severe case of Writer's Block. It happens to everyone. Well, I am going to overcome it and upload more chapters. Oh, and during my wroter's block, I went to LA on my birthday. If you are wondering, my birthday was August 9th. It is official, I am 18 now! :)  
**

**And for those of you who have a 3DS, you can add me 3394-3670-2767. Games that I have and played online.  
**

**Kingdom Hearts DDD (Haven't tried online yet.)  
**

**Kid Icarus Uprising (have played online)  
**

**Dead or Alive Dimensions (Is Rank B to B+)  
**

**Resident Evil Mercenaries 3D (Acquired everything and is really helpful in tough situations)  
**

**Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion (Still in progress of beating. Controls are a bit funky.)  
**

**Sonic Generations (Have played Online)  
**

**That's pretty much it. Hope to see you in a fair game. :)  
**

**********************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar (T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (Elite Brony Warrior), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**Ch. 15 Cornered  
**

* * *

Gumball's Journal

_Little did I know what I was getting myself into. Who would have thought that this safe haven was not what it seemed? It was so gilded. Our only chance of freedom is in my hands now. Ruin suffered severe injuries. I have to give him credit though, he was a complete bad ass out there. But I don't want to see anyone else go through all that again. So now here am I in a waiting room. I know my friends are supporting me to the best of their abilities, but I know that we all can't hold out for much longer._

* * *

Derek had volunteered to drive the bus while the rest of the group got in some sleep. It seemed ages since they had any proper sleep.

'Well, 40 minutes of sleep is better than non at all.' Gumball thought as his head laid back on the seat. Anais and Darwin had fallen asleep on both sides of him and were laying on his arms.

"Carrie..." Penny spoke up in whisper. Carrie was floating in the middle of the aisle, watching to see if anyone was still awake.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"Are we going to actually go through with this?" she asked.

"We have to, Penny. I don't trust Gumball one bit in the state he is in now." There was a thump outside. The two girls looked out of the window and saw a zombie stumbling to the floor after walking into the side of the bus. Derek had slowed the bus as to not cause much attention.

"It seems the undead are becoming more active at night. Have you noticed anything different about them?" Derek said to them.

"Yeah... they seem more restless at night then they do during the day." Carrie said. She watched a group of undead shamble past abandon building. They seemed to have found someone not too far and are heading over to where they think the survivor is. The rain had started to pour and visibility was scarce for Derek. It turns out that they were a lot farther from this so called "safe haven" then they thought. It had been past 40 minutes and already reaching the two hour mark.

'Guess we will just have to do without the announcement.' Derek thought. He looked up to his brother through the mirror. He was fast asleep. Suddenly, the bus jolted. The shake woke them up.

"What's going on?" Scar asked sleepily. The kids looked out of the windows and saw to their demise that they had just driven right into a horde of the undead. Zombies as far as the eye can see were crowded around the bus.

"Damn! Where were you going Derek!" Cole snapped.

"I-I don't know. The one moment I look away from the road the next we are being surrounded by a whole lot of them!" Derek said as he tried to get the bus under control from jolting. The raspy groans from the undead could be heard clear as day. What was worse is that their presence to them was very well known, because it seemed that all the undead had turned straight at their bus and were banging on the sides and the door.

"Veran, Vyolet! Man the turrets. The rest of you, make sure to give us some room by shooting the ones at the side!" Cole ordered. Without hesitation, the kids sprang into action. Vyolet and Veran took aim and began firing at the undead while below the kids took positions at the windows and began blowing some undead heads off. Derek slowed the bus so that they wouldn't capsize by running into a whole lot of them. The rain was pouring in harder than before. Vyolet and Veran had to strain their eyes just to get a clear shot.

"Derek, once you find an open spot, drive and don't stop!" Carrie said.

"Don't you think I know that already?" Derek said as he struggled with the steering wheel. Gumball wiped the fog from one of the windows and was greeted with a bloody hand slapping at the window.

"Gumball... I'm scared..." Anais whimpered. Gumball patted her head.

"Don't worry, sis. Your big brother will make sure everything is going to be okay." he smiled. The bus jolted.

"We have an opening! Hold on everyone!" Derek said as he floured it. Veran and Vyolet almost fell off of the bus as it sped through a wide opening in the horde. Body parts began flying into the air, some hitting the bus. Veran ducked as an arm flew over his head.

"Vyolet, look out!" Veran shouted. Vyolet turned a little too late. The bus had hit a stop sign, ripping it clean off and the sign collided against Vyolet's head. Her body went limp and she slipped out of her seat. Veran managed to grab hold of her arm with both hands while hanging from the seat with his feet. Inside, Ruin saw this and turned to Derek.

"Slow down a bit!" he shouted.

"Can't! More of them up ahead!" Derek pressed the pedal all the way to the floor now. Veran lost his footing. He yelled as he and Vyolet began falling. But before they could hit the ground, Veran felt hands grab his legs. He looked back to see Gumball and Darwin struggling to pull them up.

"Hold on!" Gumball said. Derek turned the bus to speed down a different street to avoid the advancing gasped when saw a whole lot more up the street.

"Dammit! Where did they all come from!" he growled as he turned down a different street. Carrie looked out the window and saw a stadium with the electric billboard flashing:

**Safe Zone**

"That's it! That's why there are so many!" Carrie said.

"It's because we are at the Safe Zone!" Ruin exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious." Carrie growled.

"Now is not the time to be fighting!" Derek said.

"Uhh, guys. Since when did a B.O.W. show up?" Ramon said as he looked out the window. The kids looked out to see, to their surprise, Retalia. He was watching the bus speed along the street. His fur soaked in the rain. They also noticed the giant eye he was holding.

* * *

Retalia had found the perfect spot to watch over the so called "Safe Zone" that his father created.

"When will I be able to go in?" he asked not even looking at the eye. There was no response. 'Must be busy...' his ears twitched when he heard the screeching of tires. He looked over and saw a school bus speeding through the undead. He recognized the bus. More importantly, he recognized the blue cat who was trying to pull his friends up. 'Hmm...' Gumball looked up and their eyes met. Retalia licked his lips. 'Now I am eager to destroy this place.' He was about to move from his spot when he heard his father's voice come through the eye.

"Son, do not move from your spot. Wait for my signal." he said. Retalia bit his lip hard til it bled. "Trust me, son. You will get to eat as much as you want... later." Retalia sighed.

"Yes, father..." Retalia glared at Gumball.

* * *

Gumball was stunned by the piercing glare Retalia was giving him.

'What's he doing-'

"Gumball! Pull us up!" Veran shouted. Gumball and Darwin heaved just in time. They fell back into the bus just as it grinded against the side of the building on the side were Vyole and Veran were hanging out of. Derek saw a tall metal gate that lead to the stadium. It was shut. Derek stepped on the brakes and turned to avoid running into it head on. The bus collided and everyone suffered a whip lash as they flew out of their seats. Gumball fell back and felt something hit his head before he blacked out.

* * *

Niccolo, Nick and Kino weren't far when the school bus crashed into the gate. Standing on top of the gate the three looked at it.

"Well that's a shame. I was hoping that they would have actually made it a lot farther than here." Nick said.

"A shame indeed." Kino said with no hint of emotion.

"Heh, don't think they would just end right here. Come on, they will come to eventually." They jumped down from the gate and walked over to Nicole and Richard who were watching the three study the destroyed bus.

"Are they okay?" Nicole asked, worried that her children were hurt.

"Well... we can't say for sure." Niccolo grinned.

"What? C-come on! Quit playing games! Are our children okay or not!" she growled. Niccolo laughed.

"That's a good one. You shouldn't worry about them. What good will it do you if you constantly worry about them?" he said.

"Because, they are OUR kids in there! Me and Richard haven't seen them in one or two weeks!"

"Would you just shut up already? I want to get rid of you two as much as you do me. But I am going to need you alive so that you can properly be reunited with them." Niccolo said. "You will see them again, but if you see them too early, it'll jeopardize this entire sabotage!" Nicole said nothing after that.

"Oh Richard... I don't know what to do anymore..." Nicole said sadly into his chest. Richard didn't know what to do either. He has never seen Nicole so distraught before.

"Err... I am sure they will be fine, honey. And if anything happens to them, I'll make sure that'll be me and my new super powers to save them!" he smiled. Nicole new that Richard was just saying that to cheer her up. But that was Richard for you. Nicole smiled.

* * *

Scar woke up with a pounding headache.

"Son, you okay?" his father asked as he crawled over to him. For some reason, Scar was seeing everything upside down. He groggily slid out of the seat and found that he landed on the roof. The entire bus was upside down. His father sighed with relief.

"Dad... where are the others?" Scar asked.

"It seems some of us had been thrown out of the bus." Jack-Knife looked out of a shattered window and Scar saw Rachel and a couple of others sprawled out around the street. He gasped when he saw a horde of the undead not to far from them. "Dad, we have to help them!" Scar picked up a metal pole from what used to be the compressor for the door. AS he ran over to Rachel, the others had started to regain consciousness.

"My head hurts..." Rachel groaned. Tobias was next to wake up.

"Rachel, look out!" Scar cried out. Rachel turned and saw a zombie baring down on her. She screamed and struggled to keep the zombie from biting her. Tobias stood up, but was soon tackled by a zombie. Scar ran and swung the pole, hitting both zombies in the head. "You guys okay?" Rachel nodded shakily. Tobias stood up and winced.

"Tobias, are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just scraped my elbow when that zombie tackled me." he said.

"Come on, we have to get the others!" Scar said. He turned to see his father smash a few heads before the others fully regained consciousness.

"Is everyone alright?" Derek asked.

"Except for a major head ache, yeah, I'm fine." Cole said. The others agreed.

"But unfortunately, we are trapped between a metal door and a horde of zombies." Vyolet said. Ruin went back into the damaged bus and managed to salvage only a few non destroyed guns.

"Good news is, these guns are still in good condition. Bad news is, the rest are trashed and we are limited on ammo." Ruin said as he tossed an LMG towards Vyolet. Gumball rushed over to his siblings to see if they were okay. Fudgeball was kneeling next to them.

"It's okay. The fish has a sprained ankle and the bunny only has a few scratches and bruises."

"Thank god." Gumball sighed. He looked around. "Have you've seen Penny?" Fudgeball shook his head. Gumball looked towards the zombie horde that was slowly advancing on them. Ruin, Cole, Vyolet and Veran were making short work of them. Scar and Jack-Knife went to make sure the others are holding up. But no sign of Penny... or Carrie. "Wait, where's Carrie?"

"Beats me. I have no idea how a ghost works." Fudgeball said. Gumball looked around worriedly. He looked back into the horde and he gasped in horror when he saw one of Penny's wristbands in the middle. Gumball's expression darkened. Fudgeball titled his head at him. He could see that Gumball's eyes had become even more piercingly cold and dead. Gumball did the most unexpected thing. As Ruin was firing a riot shotgun into the horde, Gumball stomped up and snatched it out of his grip.

"Hey, if you want a go at it, just ask." Ruin snapped. His eyebrow raised when Gumball said nothing and charged headlong into the horde. "Wait! You idiot, that's suicide!" But Gumball drowned any words reaching his ears. He held the gun by the muzzle and began clubbing the zombies left and right with the handle. Ruin was surprised by the sheer strength Gumball displayed. He always figured him to be one of those scrawny kids that would get picked on most of the time. Something has changed in him, that he noticed. But the change was all too quick. Gumball reached for the band and began making his way back, clubbing more zombies out of the way. A group of the undead blocked his way.

"Get out of my way!" Gumball shouted as he aimed the shot gun. When he pulled the trigger, he wasn't the only one who flew back.

"We have to get him out of there!" Ruin growled.

"Leave it to me." Derek said. Without a moment hesitation, Derek jumped and kicked off of a zombies head. He landed in front of Gumball who was fumbling with the gun. Derek swiped his leg underneath the zombies. Grabbing Gumball, he jumped over them and rushed back towards the rest of the group.

"Sorry about that..." GUmball said.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you will become one of them." Ruin said with a sigh.

"Well, now what?" Vyolet asked as the group crowded together. The zombies kept coming.

"End of the line, I guess." Veran said.

"Well, we had a nice run guys." Cole said as he held his sword out in front of them.

"Not just quite yet." a voice said. They turned to see Carrie floating over them. She had a prideful smile on her.

"Carrie?" Gumball couldn't believe his eyes.

"And I didn't come alone." she said.

"Fire!" a voice shouted. A group of men in SWAT gear ran in front of the kids and fired into the horde.

"Come on, they are going to open the gates." Carrie said. Just as she said, the gates opened enough to where they all could fit. Once everyone was in, they closed the gates. The undead groans still could be heard, but when Gumball saw the tents that were scattered around the outside of the stadium, he finally felt happy that many survivors had made it here. But what still nagged him was the thought of losing Penny.

'Dammit...' Gumball bit his lip.

* * *

Penny felt her head throb. 'Urgh, I don't feel so good.' she thought. she opened her eyes and found that she was on the roof top of a building overlooking the stadium. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Your on a building." a small voice said. She turned and to her surprise saw Retalia sitting next to a giant snake eye. He looked at her with not a single hint of emotion.

"Retalia?" she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, hoping she was hallucinating. To her dismay she wasn't.

"Don't worry, I am not going to kill you yet." Retalia said. "I am just waiting for an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Penny asked a little frightened.

"To kill Gumball." he said.

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"Because he lied to me. I asked him to give me something important to him in return of helping you all escape. He gave me the town when he should have given me you."

'Gumball... is that true? Am I that important to you?' Penny had always loved Gumball and she knew he felt the same, but they had never really got an opportunity to fully express themselves. And when Gumball says he loves her by the slip of the tongue and throws it off as something else, she would always feel confused.

"Either way, I get what I want in the end." Retalia said. There was a moment of silence.

"Retalia, can I ask you something." Penny spoke up. Retalia said nothing so she wasn't sure if he was listening. "W-well. Do you truly think that Gumball giving you the town was a bad thing?"

"What do you mean?" Retalia asked.

"Well... I mean, for the longest time you have been kept inside that tank for god knows how long. And you said so yourself that you wanted to be free. So when Gumball freed you, he gave you a bigger chance of being free and making your own decisions. By giving you the town." Penny said. Retalia was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I... haven't thought of it that way..." Retalia said. "Father always told me what to do."

"Well, it seems he needs parental advice." Penny smirked. Retalia narrowed his eyes towards her.

"You are being awfully understanding to a monster..." he said.

"Really? I live in a town where it's practically filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes." Penny smiled. Retalia looked out to the stadium.

"My father created me to be perfect. To be a creature bent on destruction. I... I am not sure if I want to be that creature... but I just can't help it. I have a taste for flesh. I'm not a perfect being... I'm just a zombie like the others."

"No, you are not a zombie, I know that for sure. Abnormal maybe, but not a zombie. You are your own person." Penny said.

"Why are you treating me like your kind?" Retalia asked.

"Well, why not? You are in a city where many things can happen." Retalia pondered this.

"Father told me not to attack yet. So your friends have time to escape if need be. But if they don't when the time comes, I won't guarantee they won't be all flesh and bones."

* * *

**It has been too long for this chapter to finally finish. I am not going to let this writer's block get in the way. I am bent on finishing the stories I have in mind. **


	16. A Little R&R

**A/N: There are times where accidents and mistakes happen. One of mine is accidentally finding myself in the middle of a secret boss battle on Kingdom Hearts and I wasn't prepared for it. Mental note: Expect the Unexpected.  
**

**************************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar (T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (Elite Brony Warrior), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**************************Ch. 16 A Little R&R  
**

* * *

Penny watched Retalia quietly. After the conversation they had, he decided to stay silent for the rest of the day. She could tell that he was pondering on what she said.

'Freedom... is what she is saying true?' Retalia thought. A loud growl sounded from Penny's stomach. Retalia tilted his head at her.

"Err... I'm a little hungry." she said a little embarrassed. Retalia looked over to a pile of gore and extended a hand into it. He dug out an arm and threw it towards her. Penny yelped and batted it away.

"What? You don't like it?" Retalia asked.

"U-umm... Retalia... I-I can't eat the flesh of some... person. It is inhumane for us." Penny said panicking.

"Oh yeah... your not like me." Retalia looked over to the stadium. "Wait here, I am going to try to get some food from there."

"Are you sure? I mean, Gumball and the others are there. If they see you, they might suspect something is up." Penny said.

"Precisely." Retalia leaped off the building and began heading toward the stadium.

* * *

Gumball winced at his painful headache.

"You alright there?" Ramon asked.

"Other than a headache, I am fine. How are the others?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know. It seems like everyone is exploring this refuge." Ramon sighed. "Even Darwin and Anais are somewhere exploring. I think they said something about gathering info on a certain person named Merek."

"The guy who is in charge of the refuge?"

"Yup. While you were being treated, Carrie overheard someone talk about Merek in a strange way. Saying like he is corrupt or something."

"Merek turns out to be the Retalian Cult leader's brother." a voice said. They turned to see a a mysterious figure standing in front of them. How had they not noticed him? The figure wore a hooded trench coat. A white plain mask covered his face and he wore the hood over his head and had black boots and wore black gloves over his hands. His voice was very deep.

"Who the hell are you?" Ramon growled as he unsheathed his razor like claws.

"Don't get all intense about my presence. I come here as a messenger." the man said.

"From who?" Gumball asked.

"I can't say. But he wants me to tell you this... "Do not fall for Merek's lies. He is planning on ruining everyone." And just as he appeared, he vanished behind the tent. Gumball and Ramon looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I have a feeling this refuge is not what it appears to be..." Ramon then stood up and stretched. "Why don't you walk around for a bit? We have our own tent, thanks to Derek and Fudgeball."

"Fudgeball helped?"

"Yeah, he is interested in joining the air force, so when he teamed up with Derek, Derek promised him a VIP access to Elmore's Air Force Unit." With this, Ramon walked out of the tent and disappeared among the crowd of armed and injured survivors. Slowly getting out of the bed, Gumball took a crutch that was hanging by his bed side and limped out of the tent. It was night and still raining. Tarps had been draped over most openings in the spaces between the tents and were connected to the top of the tents. People with torn or ragged clothing huddled around camp fires they have made. Gumball was instantly soaked when he limped out and began walking around. He was surprised by the amount of people who have actually made it to safety, injured or uninjured. Some looked up as Gumball limped by, but Gumball gave them a cold stare back. He had lost all hope of ever successfully saving someone he cares about. He had lost his parents and now Penny. He had a feeling that his siblings were going to be next.

* * *

Niccolo leaned against the stadium wall. The tents didn't fully cover the area around the stadium but it did make it half way. Niccolo watched from the shadows as survivors scurried about, trading and supplying to groups.

"Niccolo..." a deep voice said. He smirked and without even turning around, he looked towards the stadium entrance.

"You did well. Everything is set. Now we just wait for Nick and Kino to get back." Niccolo now glanced at the mysterious masked figure that had spoken to Gumball earlier. "I know it feels uncomfortable for your voice to be masked by an animatronic voice, but he still needs to believe that you both are dead." The figure took the mask off to reveal the face of Nicole.

"It doesn't matter. I may not be able to see my own children and be with them. But I am glad to watch them from the shadows." Niccolo said nothing and turned his head back to watch a fight being taken place but eventually being broken up by the authoritys, which made Niccolo frown upon.

"Don't think this is over, punk!" a scraggly bearded man growled. The creature he had gotten into a fight with was a burly peanut with antlers. Behind him was his worried wife who hid a little peanut girl behind her. Nicole recognized them as non other than the Fitzgeralds. She quickly slid the mask back on as to avoid being spotted by them.

"Daddy... I want to go home..." the little peanut whimpered.

"I know, sweetie. It will all be over soon." said Mr. Fitzgerald trying to act noble and tough to his daughter. Mrs. Fitzgerald led her back into the tent and motioned for Mr. Fitzgerald to come over to another area. Nicole looked at Niccolo. He smirked.

"Go ahead. Just as long as you keep that mask on around here." Niccolo looked back to see Nick and Kino discussing something as Nicole followed after Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald. "About time you two. Do you want to get out of this place? Then don't slack off!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Niccolo." Nick said scratching his head. "But it wasn't easy."

"Nothing ever is. That's why you have to get things done quickly yet smoothly."

"I do that to demons in my spare time. Wanna find out?" Nick said as he reached for his guns. Niccolo's tail instantly zipped towards Nick, stopping dangerously close to his neck. He can feel the sharp tip of the tail poke him.

"I think I already have. You need to brush up on your reaction, boy or you'll never be a full fledged hunter like your parents were." Nick felt the words pierce his heart. Almost as if Niccolo really did stab him there. The tail drew back as Niccolo spun on his heels and began walking away.

"Tomorrow is where things will get much more interesting. I hope to see you gentlemen." Kino glanced at Nick. He noticed his fists clenched tightly.

"At least you have a reason for living." Kino said suddenly. Nick shot him a confused look. "As for me? Well, I really don't have any reason. I'm just a shell of a body roaming the earth. If you catch my drift." Nick's eyes widen.

"So all this time you were..."

"Yes, I've been keeping my eyes on him for quite some time now. His intentions are too mysterious and he is a threat to my organization." Kino frowned. "Welp, now that the cat's outta the bag, no pun intended, I am afraid that I have no choice but to keep you silent..." Kino's chakrams appeared into his hands. "Permanently." Nick bit his lip. Then he smirked.

"Heh, I always saw you as just a normal being who we had just happen to find in the middle of a fight with a bunch of zombies slowly swarming in on you" Nick drew out his guns and held them up. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Funny, your at a disadvantage." Kino said. "Fire off those toys of yours and you will alert the authoritys."

"Who said I was gonna shoot you?" Nick gripped the handles and blades shot out of the barrels. "These aren't just normal M1911s. They are embedded with a special crystal that allows me to change them." For the first time in the day's he had known Kino, he saw the small smirk. The two charged and clashed, taking their fight away from witnesses.

* * *

Waren, Vyolet and Veran were walking down a pathway past empty tents when they noticed a small boy rummaging through a cooler that apparently he stole.

"Hey, what are you doing back here kid? Shouldn't you be with your-" Waren cupped a hand over Vyolet's mouth and shook his head, signaling that the boy's parents might be dead. Vyolet shot an annoyed look and when the three looked back to where the kid was, they were surprised that he was no longer there.

"You scared him off." Veran said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Vyolet growled.

"For one, you have a loud mouth and two, you tend to be a little scary at times." Veran found himself being locked into a headlock as Vyolet squeezed, trying to make him take it back. Waren felt really embarrassed to have even decided to go along with these idiots. He looked up and noticed that the boy was peeking out from behind the tent. His eyes widened when he saw the boy's face. Clearly, no one in their group could ever forget that face.

"Retalia!" Waren drew out his gun. Vyolet and Veran stopped their nonsense when they saw Waren aiming at the kid. Retalia stepped out and held his hands up high. "Just what in the hell are you doing here!?"

"More importantly, it is really strange to see the main zombie digging through a cooler instead of a body." Vyolet pointed out. Retalia gave them an emotionless look before he spoke.

"I am not here to cause trouble. I am here to pick up a few things." he said.

"Like people?" Veran said as he drew his mace. Retalia shook his head.

"I am actually on a favor."

"A favor? To who?" Waren asked.

"Just a... friend." This threw them off completely.

"Is it me, or are we just going insane?" Vyolet tilted her head.

"I think it's just you." Veran said. Again, Vyolet locked him into a headlock. Waren sighed and shook his head. Retalia picked up the cooler and spun around. But Waren fired off a shot that zipped by his cheek.

"Where do you think you are going?" Waren asked.

"To give this box to my... friend." Retalia said. Somehow, Waren had a feeling of calmness from Retalia. That threatening presence he gave off the few times they met him was what alerted him most. But at the moment, he couldn't sense a single hint of threat coming from him. It was almost as if Retalia was more... normal like. Be it him a zombie, Waren could see the humanity changes in his tone, voice and most surprisingly his thought process.

"Retalia... what are you really?" Waren asked as he lowered the weapon. Retalia thought about this.

"I'm not sure myself. But either way, we are still not friends. You are still food to me than you are someone to even care about." Retalia's eyes widened. Even Waren, Vyolet and Veran were completely surprised. Retalia, an experimental project housing the Z-Virus, actually showed a hint of... caring. Retalia's surprised expression quickly changed to anger. "QUIT TOYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!" he shouted. His extras arms shot out and pushed forcefully on the ground, launching Retalia over the tall metal fence and vanished from their sight. It took a while for what just happened to sink into the three.

"What is going on?" Vyolet asked. Waren pondered this.

"I have a slight hunch. But I think I know who we can talk to about this." he said. They jogged back only leaving behind giant hand prints that were two inches deep.

* * *

Scar walked beside his father.

"So what was all that commotion earlier?" Scar asked. Jack-Knife shrugged.

"I can assume that someone shot someone and a little interrogating is going on at the very moment." Jack-Knife glanced at his son.

"Is something the matter?" Scar asked tilting his head.

"Err... well... you see, I haven't been a great father recently. There is a reason why I left you in the care of the orphanage."

"So it was to protect me?" Scar smiled. His father's silent pause made the smile fade on Scar.

"You know I am the leader of a mafia type of group. Well, we are an underground gang. And we have enemies. So in a way... yes it was to protect you." Scar didn't understand what he meant.

"And what about mom?"

"I haven't seen her after you were born. I was going over a set up heist with my gang when I got the call saying that a baby had been dropped off at the door. As I peeked inside that box, I saw you with that childish gleam on your face. Next to you was a letter saying I'm a father. For a while, I have kept you in my house hold with my members. I knew I had to somehow cut all ties from you after I have received a letter and a package from our rival gang explaining that they are coming to kill you. You were right beside me in a cradle when that bomb blew up. After recovering from the blast, I woke to my right hand man shouting at me. Even as my ears rang, all I heard was a wailing cry coming from the wreckage of what used to be our home. I dug through the bricks to find that you were buried under your cradle. But what I saw on you changed my whole life." Jack-Knife paused and looked at his son. Scar knew what he was looking at. He traced the scar on his eye.

"So... that's how I got this scar..." he looked up to his father. "Then... what is my real name? You must have given me a name!"

"Yes I have. You are named Savarin. I named you after one of our greatest leaders of our gang." Scar felt tears fall from his eyes.

"All my life I have been called Scar... I do have a name... I really do..."

"Son... I am going to atone for my sins one day. And when that time comes, you will be next in line to run my gang." Jack-Knife smiled to his son. Scar smiled and wiped the tears away.

"I don't care what you want dad... I'm just glad I have a name..." Father and son both walked past survivors, both of them having interesting conversations about their life.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Even an author needs a break every now and then. Scar finally has his own history now! I am terribly sorry for having used some Oc's less. It can be pretty hectic to keep up with most things. **

**To those of you who have maple story, you can now find me on there. I am a level 64 Dual Blade Specialist. You can find me on the world Renegadea in Channle 2. You won't find me in Victoria Island for a while. I am currently grinding in the Korean Folk Town which is in Lubidium. Or Toyland as I like to call it. You can find the Korean Folk Town at the base of Helios tower, but I should warn you, you kinda have to be a level 55 or above to even survive getting past the monsters before reaching Helios tower.**

**Lastely, I am planning on saving the next three chapters and plan on uploading them once I finish them.  
**


	17. The Dead World (Part A)

**A/N: Hey ya'll. I must say I am deeply sorry for the long absence. But no more. I am getting up off my butt and getting ready to upload this chapter. It's been so long since I have been here. **

**Btw... using apostrophes for anything like "I'm" or "You're" is proper grammer... Yes turns out I am a bit of a grammer nazi. Sue me.**

******************************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar (T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (Elite Brony Warrior), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**Ch. 17: The Dead World**

* * *

_Gumball's Journal: Time Lapse... Six Weeks_

_It feels so calm here... No one is in a rush anymore. At least... that is what it seems. Yes, six weeks have passed. No sign of Penny or that demon Niccolo and his lackeys. You could say it is too quiet. Yeah. Too quiet for my taste. That's it... I think I finally snapped. Everyone here... have all had their lives ruined... what started out as a normal middle school day for me turned into this dead world._

_Ruin and the rest are devising a way to bring a corrupt man to justice. Heh, sounds crazy right? Nope. Not as crazy as some of things I have done or seen. It's all so late for us._

* * *

Gumball set down his pencil. He sat inside a small tent crisscrossed. His journal was laid out in front of him. He stared at it for a long minute before his concentration was broken by Darwin walking in.

"Hey dude." he greeted.

"What are the others doing now?" Gumball said without a hint of emotion. Darwin was thrown off by this.

"Err... still devising a way to bring Merek out." Darwin looked worriedly at his brother.

"Heh... I'm a site for sore eyes am I?" Gumball asked?

"Well, you've seen better days, haven't you?" Darwin grinned. Gumball didn't return it. "Dude, is everything okay?"

Gumball finally snapped.

"No, no I am not okay! I mean... what the hell!? What did we do to deserve this!? What does Merek have against us!? First we escape Elmore Junior High because Principle Brown had to go out and say hello to a FREAKIN' ZOMBIE! How clueless can everyone get!? I may sound hypocritical here, but seriously, how can you be so dense to not even know what a zombie looks like!? Hell, the guy that bit Principle Brown even had the symptoms!"

"Dude, chill out... you're scaring me." Darwin whimpered.

"Good!" Gumball shouted. He was unaware that his voice rose so most people could hear. "I hope I did! I am tired of this! Might as well cut bonds here! Come on, Darwin... Mom's dead for all we know, Penny is missing and half of our friends were brutally killed!"

"B-but Gumball... what happened to not giving up?"

The two stared at each other before Gumball broke the stare away.

"What does it matter... we are all dead anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" they turned to see a fumed Derek glaring at Gumball. "I can't believe what I am hearing! My own little brother deciding that we are all dead! Well... take a look Gumball... take a long hard look." Derek waited for Gumball to say something. When no words were said, Derek nodded. "That's right. We are still alive and kicking. Look at how far we've come! Don't quit on me now!"

Gumball noticed the others standing behind Derek. All with stern looks that made Gumball cringe.

"And what makes you think I am dead?" a metallic voice said behind Gumball. Surprised, everyone except Gumball sprang into a battle ready stance. The cloaked masked figure stood with arms crossed. The figure then removed the mask revealing the familiar and disappointed face of Nicole Watterson.

"M-Mom? B-but I thought..." Gumball felt tears well up in his eyes.

"You really think I am that easy to kill?" Nicole grinned slightly but kept that stern look. Gumball was at a lost for words.

'Why now? Why now does she show herself? I... I don't know what's going on!" Gumball, with slight hesitation, rushed past his friends and run out of site.

"Sweetie, wait!" Nicole tried to go after him, but she soon lost site of her son within a big crowd.

"Wait a minute..." Cole watched the crowd.

"It seems like they are migrating toward the stadium gates." Waren noted.

"Scar!" Vyolet spotted Scar and his father within the crowd. "What's going on?"

"Huh? Err..." Scar looked up at his father.

"Mutineers." his father said.

"Figured this day would come." Carrie said as she floated over to them. "This isn't good either. I spotted that demon kid flying over the gate."

"This is dire... we need to see what is going on." Ramon said as he wiped his claws.

"Err... I think I already figured it out." Veran pointed.

* * *

Niccolo scanned over the crowd beneath him. He grinned.

"Well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices." he looked over to a small tower inside the stadium. From what Niccolo noticed is that it was built there since the start of the outbreak. Which made Niccolo's hunch dead on. "Cornered." he said licking his lips. He looked down and nodded to Kino and Nick below him. They stood on top of the gate.

"Don't think this over yet, Kino." Nick said waving his gun at Kino. Kino said nothing and drew his Chakrams. Before they even began to fight a few weeks ago, Niccolo had literally came out of no where and threw the two past each other. With an angry look, he turned to them.

"I still have use of you two! Don't think you can get out so easily just by killing each other!" This ran through both of their heads over and over. Ignoring the confused insults and banter from the mutineers, Kino spun his Chakrams to where fire began erupting from the little tiny gas holes at the tip and threw both at the locks' clamp. Nick then aimed at the giant metal lock and shot it. The lock popped off. The murmur of the crowd began to die slowly. Some seemed to have fleeted back towards the tents.

"Attention, survivors of Elmore!" Niccolo shouted. "What you are about to witness is the greatest upbringing to a new world! However... I must put my foot down and 'no' to this new world! These creatures you call "zombies" are the creation of one man. And that man happens to be hiding out in that tower in the stadium! So... let us see if you all are truly the survivors you claim you are!" Niccolo's tail whipped down and opened the gate. What came next were screams and the moans of the undead.

* * *

Retalia looked up. Penny was rummaging through a fallen group of survivor's rations. She had been with Retalia for six whole weeks. It took Penny a while to teach Retalia to pick out more "decent" food then what he originally eats. But when that failed too, she convinced Retalia to protect her from any zombies as she cleared stores and gas stations for food and drinks. Penny noticed Retalia looking toward the stadium that was not too far away.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Father is in trouble... we must go." Retalia said. Without so much as a glance, he sent a hand to scoop Penny up and used the other hands to speed his way over to the stadium.

"W-wait, Retalia! Slow down!" Penny cried out.

* * *

"Crap, saw that one coming..." Vyolet said.

"There are too many to fight, we must head toward the stadium. And stick close!" Carrie ordered. The group stuck close, but Carrie noticed Nicole walking away from the group.

"Richard!" Nicole shouted. Richard happened to be running past her in a panic. Nicole managed to catch him by the ear before he could get away.

"Owowowow." Richard rubbed his ear as Nicole let go.

"Richard, Gumball ran off! We have to find him!" Nicole said worriedly.

"Do you know where?" Richard asked. Nicole bit her lip and shook her head.

"Then let's go find him!" a small voice said. They looked down to see Anais standing next to Darwin.

"No, you two stay with them." Nicole said sternly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I am already hurt..." Darwin said. "hurt that my best friend is about to get eaten..."

"Then go guys." Derek said. Nicole looked over to him.

"What are you going to do? Come with us. We are family after all." Nicole said.

"Yeah, we are. But I kinda want to help around here. Plus, I got to look out for Fudgeball here. He can be pretty headstrong at times." Derek grinned as Fudgeball scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Gee, Derek... I don't know what to say." Fudgeball said.

"Well, how about when we get out of here you become my official pilot. I received a message from the old base I used to serve at. They have deployed evac chops and you get the honor of flying one." Derek said. Fudgeball was starstruck. Cole cleared his throat.

"That's great. Now how long before they get here?" Cole asked.

"At dawn." Derek said. "So we have about 20 minutes before they show up."

"Now can we move along?" Vyolet said as she pointed that the horde was getting closer and closer. A bloody field or guts and gore littered the area in the horde's wake.

"Let's go!" Ruin ordered. The group sprinted for the stadium.

* * *

"Hmmm... clever bastard that Niccolo." Merek peered out of the tower's main top lookout floor. He watched as the horde devour people left and right.

"Sir, we must evacuate!" the band-aid scientist said.

"You aren't going anywhere, Merek." a voice said. Merek didn't even have to turn around to know who is behind him. He grinned.

"So, managed to get me cornered. I must say, I am impressed with your skills of manipulation, Niccolo." Merek said. Niccolo's tail was pointed at him.

"Checkmate, old friend." Niccolo said.

"Heheheh. Indeed. How long has our feud been?"

"5 years." Niccolo said.

"Ah yes. That is when me and my brother decided to study the V-Virus. It's development was a success, if I do say so myself."

"Wrong. It's not fully complete until your host returns."

"Retalia is a major part in this. He deserves his moment of glory." Niccolo grinned at this.

"Is that why he is heading this way as we speak?" Merek nodded. Niccolo's tail flicked at the thought.

"Interesting... I may have to kill Retalia myself."

"Go ahead and try." Merek goaded. "Nothing is a match for him. He is invincible mentally and physically!"

"That is where you are wrong again." Niccolo walked over to the window and peered out. "Retalia is beginning to show signs of human qualities. In a way it seems your host's V-Virus is reversing the effect. Thus turning him into a normal being like us... in a way." Merek gave a baffled look. "What's even more terrifying for you is that he has grown attached to a girl and a boy. I assume that the girl is connected in a way to the boy. And when those two connections meet, Retalia will see what true human quality is like."

"How... dare he! He betrayed me! Retalia!" Merek roared.

"Tsk tsk. He didn't betray you doc. In fact, it was yourself that you betrayed. Your science and discovery of reanimating the dead left a big hole in your plan for a new world. What good is a new world when the walking dead are shambling around?" Niccolo shook his head.

"Back then, I was impressed by you and your late brother's ability to discover ingenious plots with resources obtained from nothing but dirt. But when that little "accident" happened to me, you should have bet your ass that I was plotting your demise."

"And I should have taken precaution to this..." Merek was interrupted by the sounds of voices.

"Well I'll be damned... they actually made it." Niccolo smirked, not taking his eyes off Merek.

* * *

Gumball bashed a zombie's head into the concrete with a metal bat he had picked up from a dead survivor. He jogged forward to avoid a swipe from a zombie.

'Crap... what did I get myself into...' Gumball remembered what he had said to Darwin and his friends earlier. 'Damn... what was I thinking...' Gumball ducked under a zombie as he made his way across the field. 'I have to get to someplace where I can be safe for the time being!' Gumball picked up the pace. He had realized that the special infected were making their way through. He batted away a zombie and continued to run.

He stopped.

A small horde was advancing toward him. Gumball climbed up a neon small advertisement station. A soon as he stood on top, the ground beneath him was covered in the undead trying to snatch at his feet. Gumball scanned for a way out, but to no avail.

'Well, I am SOL. Guess I wasn't the born survivor I thought I was.' He sat crisscrossed on top of the station and thought about his past adventures before everything went to hell. He made note of things, laughed a few times at the scenarios, regretted making some of the decisions and more importantly, never got to express himself to Penny, whom he now thinks is dead. His attention then focused on the millions of zombies the shambled around him. All this was caused by one man. That one man had turned him and his friend's life upside down. Gumball pulled out his journal and opened to a fresh page. Taking the pencil, he scribbled:

_Gumball's Journal: Final Entry_

_Well, it seems like the end for me. I have to admit, sitting here on top of this advertisement station got me to think over a few things. Too anyone who finds this... please note that I was once a person living in this town named Elmore. I was a living being with a heart and soul. I lived everyday life. And now... I have to leave it. I am going to jump into the sea of the undead before me. I pray everything else will be unharmed. End Entry._

Gumball sighed and closed his journal. He stood up and closed his eyes.

'Everyone... I am sorry. Sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.' Gumball slowly lifted his foot over the undead crowd beneath him. Before he could take a step, however, something zipped over his head. He almost lost his balance, but managed to catch himself. He looked over to see a giant ball of flesh. 'What the...?' he noticed the zombies beginning to shamble away from the flesh pile and the area he was in. When he watched the last zombie scurry off, Gumball jumped down, bat in hand and in a ready to strike pose. The flesh began to move and Gumball gasped as he recognized a small white feline with a familiar cute peanut.

"Gumball!" Penny cried relieved. She ran forward and hugged him. Gumball didn't know what to do.

"Penny? Retalia?" Gumball's eyes met Retalia's.

"Your friends need help, do they not?" Retalia asked tilting his head. Gumball now realized this. He had been so caught up in his episode that he forgot to see if his friends made it out. "We should get going. My younger siblings seem to be eying you both."

"Siblings?" Gumball tilted his head.

"Long story. Come on Gumball!" Penny said as she dragged him by the arm.

"H-hey wait! Where are we going?" Gumball asked.

"Where else. To stop the mad man who caused this in the first place. And Retalia is willing to help." Penny said. Gumball was still confused as to what is going on. Before he knew it, they had reached the tower entrance in the stadium. "Oh there is so much I need to talk to you about, Gumball. But I'll explain later." The three walked to the door and Retalia opened it. Gumball saw in the corner of his eye something zooming up on them. In reaction, Gumball pushed Penny into the building and got tackled by a sprinting zombie. Gumball hit the ground hard and gasped as the zombie bore down and bit off a chunk of flesh from Gumball's neck. Time seemed to slow down around Gumball.

'Oh no... I've been... bit...'

* * *

**Again, I must apologize for my absence. Well, turns out it is going to be broken down into two parts. I was basically typing this during the middle of the night. Took me three hours to get this all down. And I am going to be typing the next part during the middle of the night as well.  
**

**Anyway, I hope this is good enough of a build up to the conclusion that I was so rushed about. Since I haven't been on during those major holidays and what not, I actually regretted not being able to type up a holiday story. This year, that will change.**


	18. The Dead World (Part B)

**Author notey thingy: Hi... you may not know me. The name is Zak. Otherwise known as skyy1865. And I'm pretty tired. =w= I'm glad last chapter did well. Now let us begin the follow up. **

******************************Oc's Used: Niccolo (Kmjk42), Ruin (Chronic Writer's Block), Scar (T-FighterX9), Waren Peace (OmegaDelta), Vyolet Drake [Fear](crazedfan17), Nick (Mike M9), Ramon (Elite Brony Warrior), Cole (facing-right), Veran 'Nin' Tevans (NinTevens), Kino (Xeroxas), Derek Watterson [13] (Derek watterson), Fudgeball (Fudgeball).**

* * *

**Ch. 17 The Dead World (Part B)**

* * *

Cole sliced a couple of zombies in half. Following up behind him was Ramon and Waren who quickly took care of any zombies flanking them. Derek, Fudgeball and Ruin covered the groups back as they made their way to the stadium's inner yard. Veran,Scar, Vyolet and Jack-Knife stayed in the middle leading Carrie and her surviving class mates. The other people around them were also trying to make their way toward the stadium, but not as well organized as Carrie and the others.

"Dammit, when I get my hands on that demon and his lackeys, I am making sure they will be staying in prison for life!" Cole said as he decapitated a zombie.

"Derek, how long till evac now?" Waren asked as he fired off his gun into a zombie group ahead of them. Derek kicked a sprinting zombie down and stomped on the head. A sickening sound followed.

"15 minutes!" Derek said as he round-housed two zombies that were getting too close. Left and right, zombies fell to the might of them. Finally reaching the inner yard of the stadium, they rushed into the lobby. Derek quickly closed the door. Before it could close fully though, two zombies rushed in. Derek stopped them by keeping the door on them. Without hesitation, Ruin ran up and blew both their heads off. The bodies withdrew and Derek finally got the door to close.

"Geez, the crap we have to go through... I thought it'd be fun actually not having people order you around during a zombie outbreak." Tobias spoke up.

"Well, get used to it, skittles, cause we aren't safe yet." Carrie said. Scar looked out through the glass door. He expected to see a horde clawing and scratching at the door to try and reach them, but he noticed that they were actually quickly shambling away.

"Umm... do zombies really give up on us that easily?" Scar pointed. Waren got a closer look out of the door.

"Strange... why would they..." a realization finally hit him. "Crap, a B.O.W. must be around here."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Vyolet sighed. "So what do we do now?"

* * *

The Watterson family scoured around the bloody outer yards in search of Gumball. Darwin and Anais hitched a ride on the shoulders of Richard. Richard's B.O.W. powers gave them a lot of leeway.

"Gumball! Honey, please answer me!" Nicole shouted. Only the moans of the undead replied. Nicole felt tears well up in her eyes.

"It's okay Mrs. Mom." Darwin said noticing this. "Gumball may be wimpy and all, but we all have practically seen how well Gumball can take care of himself."

"Oh Darwin... I hope you are right." Nicole said biting her lip.

"Mom, Dad. We should get to safety. As much as Gumball means to us, we also can't look for him if we are just a walking buffet of food." Anais said.

"Nicole, let's go." Richard said. Nicole looked back to one more good scan of the area before following her family to the inner yard of the stadium. But before they could reach the door, they heard scuffling.

"Get back!" a voice said. A sickening sound of bones and flesh being crushed followed. The Wattersons looked over to see The Fitzgeralds. Mr. Fitzgerald apparently ran out of shotgun ammo and had to resort using the butt of the gun as a club. "Honey, let's go!" Mrs. Fitzgerald said worriedly as she noticed a group of undead advancing toward them.

"Daddy, I'm scared..." Penny's little sister whimpered behind him.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie. I'll make sure nothing happens to you both. I've failed to protect Penny, but I won't fail protecting you both!" Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"Hey, it's the Fitzgeralds!" Anais said. Her voice made Mr. Fitzgerald jump and almost bring the gun down on Richard's head.

"Hey, watch where you are swinging that!" Richard complained.

"Wait... the Wattersons? You guys actually made it as well?" Mr. Fitzgerald said.

"We are not as hopeless as a family as you thought we are." Nicole said with a stern voice. She still hasn't forgotten about Mr. Fitzgerald almost running Gumball over and ramming into their house with his car.

"S-sorry... I don't mean to offend." Mr. Fitzgerald replied with a sigh. "You see, we have had a harrowing few weeks. Our oldest daughter, Penny, has gone missing."

"Yeah? Well we aren't so different after all." Nicole said. She looked sad now. "We... tried to find our child as well. But to no avail."

"I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that." Mr. Fitzgerald looked past them and saw the undead beginning to advance their way. "We should head inside." The two families hurried in and closed the doors before the zombies could get to them.

* * *

"Looks like I win, Merek." Niccolo said. The two stared down each other. Niccolo squinted when he saw the small smirk that had spread across his face.

"Or so you think." Merek closed his eyes, took off his glasses and threw them to the side. He then opened them revealing them to be a different color. A yellowish color. His eye color also had changed to a metallic red.

"Wait... Merek you bastard... you injected yourself with the V-Virus!" Niccolo growled.

"Jealous, Niccolo? Yes, true power now flows through me. It is about time I stop hiding in the closet and show the world what I am truly made off." Merek laughed maniacally.

"Why would I be jealous of you injecting yourself with a zombie virus? That's stupid, is what it sounds to me." Niccolo's tail flicked dangerously close to Merek.

"I say that because you and I have been after one thing. Power to rule the world! And it is right here, in this little vial." Merek held up a small vial with purple liquid in it. "You want to go back to your own world. You want to be recognized by your brethren. You want to be accepted back."

"Shut up!" Niccolo said.

"Am I not right, though?" Merek smirked. Niccolo ground his teeth together in frustration.

"I said... SHUT UP!" Niccolo's tail zipped with blinding speed at Merek, but Merek saw this coming and he coolly tilted his head to avoid it.

"Impatient as ever." Merek said.

"You bastard! The one thing I want most is to kill your sorry ass! After what you and your brother pulled on me, I can never forgive you!" Niccolo growled.

"What is this now?" Merek chuckled. "You honestly thought of us as your friends? A demon... believing he made friends." Merek laughed now. "Such a ridiculous thought! And now you want to kill me and take the power I hold back to your world and rule over everyone just so you can have attention. Spoiled to the end."

"I am getting tired of looking at your ugly mug! It is time to end this!" Niccolo swiped his tail at Merek and to his surprise, Merek didn't even flinch as his tail tore away his flesh.

"Heheheh. Now the fun will really start." Merek lurched forward and fell to his knees. He groaned as his body began to go under a terrifying transformation.

"Crap..." Niccolo bit his lip.

* * *

The Wattersons and the Fitzgeralds made their way into the tower. The others were waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Derek asked. The Wattersons said nothing. Derek knew what has happened. "Well... at least he made it this far..."

"But what good is that!?" Ramon said. "If he only lasted for 20 more minutes, he would have gotten out of here with us!" Ramon hadn't realized that Gumball's presence to the group actually made him feel at ease. The same would go for the others. They were sadden by the thought that Gumball was now no longer with them.

"Damn kid..." Vyolet said. The group bowed their heads in silence. As much hell as they have been through, they had enjoyed one another's company. And to them, Gumball was something. To them, he was a beacon of hope. To them he was family. Derek looked down at his watch.

"It's almost time... let's head up." The group headed for the stairs. Just as they had reached it, they heard the door open.

"Someone made it?" Veran rose an eyebrow. They looked back and saw a peanut with antlers entering the door. She was suddenly pushed forward and the sound of a thump hitting the ground followed. They realized who the peanut was.

"Penny!" Carrie cried out with joy. But her smile faded when she saw Penny gasping in sheer terror.

"No... nonono! Gumball, no!" Penny cried. The group didn't hesitate to rush toward the door, only to see Retalia rip a zombie in half by his giant and long extra hands.

* * *

Gumball felt dizzy. He could feel the blood run down his neck. Time was still slow for him as he tried to get up. But the bite actually stunned him that he fell back on the ground.

"Gumball! Gumball! Are you alright!" he saw a distressed Penny trying to cover his wounds. He began to see familiar faces appear over him. Derek lifted him up off the ground and carried him inside. Sitting Gumball up against a wall, Derek examined the wound.

"Dammit..." he looked back. "We need bandages! Cole, put pressure on the wound while we look for something to cover this wound!"

"Y-yes." Cole was in shock. But he did as he was told. 'Gumball... what did you do to get bit!?' Nicole knelt next to Gumball and began stroking his head.

"M...Mom..." Gumball said dizzily.

"Shh. Don't talk sweetie." Nicole said with tears streaming down her eyes. "Please... just... just rest." The rest of the group scoured the area for anything that might help. It didn't take long. Vyolet had found a first aid kit behind a reception desk.

"I got it!" she said as she hurried over. Derek hurried over.

"Do you know how to fix something like this?" Ruin asked Derek, still trying not to believe that Gumball got bit.

"I've had a crush on a medical nurse back when I was a cadet in the SWAT team. She was an amazing nurse. She taught me how to bandage wounds and relieve the pain." Derek placed a cotton patch over the wound and used the medical tape to keep it in place. The bandage was for the gash that had appeared behind Gumball's head when he hit the ground. Derek then pulled out a small syringe and injected the substance into Gumball. "That should ease the pain a bit. Nicole now sat next to Gumball and leaned his head against her chest and she continued to pet his head.

"Is... is Gumball going to be okay?" Anais cried. Derek sighed.

"Unfortunately... no. It pains me so much that I don't want to believe it... but once you are bitten, you've become one of them." This sunk in on the group of friends. Penny cried into her father's arms.

'No... Gumball please...' she thought.

"Well this is a touching reunion." a voice said. They looked over to see Kino and Nick walk in. "Too bad though. Might as well kill him now than to wait." Nick said. Ruin, Waren, Derek and Fudgeball drew their guns at them. Cole held his sword under Nick's neck while Vyolet and Veran held Kino's hands behind his back.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you bastards here and now." Cole said venomously. Nick looked over the group. He then spotted Retalia.

"We are here for him. That is all. Just hand him over to us and we will be out of your way." Nick said motioning toward Retalia. Cole looked out from the corner of his eyes at Retalia. They had been so busy attending to Gumball that they had forgotten the host of the virus was standing with them.

"You want me?" Retalia asked, tilting his head.

"You know it kiddo. Once Niccolo is done here, you are coming with us." Nick said.

"So I was right, Niccolo is somewhere in the tower." Cole said. He had been thinking about it since Niccolo and his lackeys opened the gate that protected everyone from the undead. They all fell silent. They had noticed the ground shaking and the faint sounds of crashing above them. They looked up just in time to see the ceiling give way. Cole, Ruin and Waren happened to be under it, but they dove out of the way in time.

"Guh... what the?" Ruin squinted to see a looming figure stand up. He gasped.

A monster stood with his clawed fingers around the waist of a somewhat dazed Niccolo. The monster was horrifying. What should be skin is instead ripped up patches of skin. He could have even sworn some of it fell off. The hands and feet had razor sharp claws and the head resembled an oni, but with yellow teeth and warts. Its' eyes were a fierce metallic red. Niccolo struggled to break free, but the monster slammed him into the ground, picked him up again and threw him across the lobby. He slid and stopped at the bottom of Cole's feet.

"What the hell did you do, Niccolo!?" Cole growled. Niccolo spat out blood and stood up.

"Ask Merek, Although, I doubt he even has humanity left in him." he said.

"Wait... that thing is Merek?" Cole looked closely at the disgusting face of the monster. For some reason, he could see a bit of Merek in the monster's features. But anything else was unrecognizable.

"Well, if that thing is Merek, then I would gladly blow his head off!" Derek said with a growl. He fired at the monster. But it held up its hands and the bullets seemed to be absorbed into the skin. "What the hell?" Retalia stepped forward. The group watched.

"Father..." he said. Merek seemed to laugh. A strange language whispered in everyone's ears. "What? But father... why them?" Merek spoke again. Retalia sighed and turned to face the group. "I'm sorry... Gumball. But I must... feed." Nicole held Gumball closer to her.

"You keep away from him!" she hissed. Merek spoke to Retalia again. With a nod, Retalia slowly began advancing to Gumball. Nicole lifted Gumball and ran to the stairs, her family close behind her.

"Wait!" Retalia cried out. He took one step forward only to be booted in the chest by Derek. Retalia fell back and slid across the floor.

"Nothing good ever comes to people like your father! But what am I to say? Like father like son." Derek headed for the stairs. "Everyone, the evac choppers will be here in 5 minutes! Screw them and run!" Without hesitation, the group booked it up the stairs.

* * *

Retalia stood up. His stomach began to growl. Merek laughed and spoke to him.

"W-what? Betray you? But father, I-" Merek growled at Retalia. Merek took a few steps forward and stopped. "Father..." Merek said nothing. The sickening sound of flesh reached Retalia's ears and he saw boney wings shoot out of the back of Merek. He flapped them twice then jumped back through the hole he fell from, leaving Retalia alone. Retalia stared at the ground. 'Why...' Retalia looked at his own hands. 'Why do I exist?' He took a while before making up his mind. 'Hope it's not too late.' Retalia's extra hands shot out and sprang him through the hole where Merek jumped through.

* * *

The group managed to catch up to the Wattersons.

"How's Gumball doing?" Carrie asked Nicole. Without stopping, she looked up at her.

"I-I don't know... but we have other things to worry about." Nicole said. Gumball was beginning to come to.

"Ugh... what's going on?" Gumball looked up to see his mother concentrating on running. Gumball looked forward and saw stairs coming into view. As they ran, Scar felt the ground begin to shake.

"Guys! We got company!" he shouted. As if on cue, Merek burst through the ground underneath Nicole. She stumbled and fell to the floor, bringing Gumball along.

"Mom!" Anais cried. Nicole shook the shock away and looked over to Gumball who began to stand up. She smiled that her son was able to stand.

"Mom? What's going on?" Gumball said as he helped her up.

"I-I'll explain things later right now, we have to get to the roof!" Gumball gasped as he finally saw the creature before them. On the other side where his friends.

"Save your ammo! He is just going to absorb it!" Derek said.

"Then what do we do?" Ramon asked in a panicked voice.

"We go around him!" Cole said as he sprinted toward Merek. Merek waited for Cole to get a bit closer before he swung his claw at him. Cole slid underneath him and jumped over the hole in the ground. Merek turned to try and swipe at him, but he was a bit late in doing so. Derek, Veran, Waren, Vyolet, Scar and Jack-Knife took advantage of this and side stepped around him and the hole. Merek was too slow to retaliate.

"Wow, guess the zombie brain cells are beginning to kick in." Fudgeball said.

"Get on my back." Ramon said.

"Huh?"

"No time!" Ramon threw him over his back and ran at Merek. Merek turned and was ready for them this time. He swung his claw down, but Ramon slithered out of it crawled a bit on the wall before rejoining the other.

"Tobias! Rachel! Jamie! Come on!" Carrie shouted. Merek turned and began to advance on them. Merek brought his hand up and brought it down. Rachel screamed, but Tobias pushed her out of the way and took the blow. Merek scooped up Tobias and stared at him.

"Don't think I'll let you hurt my sis." Tobias smirked.

"Come on!" Carrie shouted.

"B-but, Tobias..." Rachel sputtered.

"Go! Don't worry about me!" Tobias said. Jamie dragged Rachel past Merek. Tobias grinned. 'As long as they make it, I will be happy.' Merek held up two claws and dug them into Tobias's eyes.

* * *

The group continued to run with Gumball leading them.

"There it is!" Gumball said as the door to the roof came into view. Without slowing down, he shoulder bashed through and was soon blinded by a lightning flash.

"Aww come on! Rain?" Cole said as he pushed past him. The group filed out into the night rain. Derek looked at his watch. It read 7 am. The sound of helicopter thups gave the group a sigh of relief. As the choppers landed, the group began to split up and go into different choppers. Veran, Vyolet, Waren, Scar and Jack-Knife in one helicopter. Cole, Ruin, Ramon, Rachel and Jamie in the next. The Fitzgeralds and Carrie in the next and finally, The Wattersons. Fudgeball took a seat next to Derek. The Wattersons sat in the back. Gumball looked out and placed his hand over the patch on his neck. He then looked back at his family.

'Sorry about this... but for everyone's protection, I must not be near others when I turn.' As the helicopters began to lift, Gumball stood up.

"Gumball?" Darwin tilted his head. Gumball turned to him and his family. He gave a childish but yet happy wide grin before he jumped off.

"Gumball no!" Nicole rushed to catch him but it was too late. Fortunately for Gumball, the helicopter wasn't that high, but he did fall on his back after landing on his feet.

"Ouch." he said.

"Gumball! What are you doing!?" Penny cried out. "Don't do this! Don't leave us alone!" Gumball smiled at her and shouted back.

"It's better I don't come along! I am, after all, infected now!"

"Gumball, this is ridiculous!" Ruin shouted out. "Get back in, we could help you!" Gumball shook his head.

"Sorry dude, but I've made up my mind! Go on without me!" Gumball said. "Also, who else is going to keep Merek in check?"

"Well, if you plan on doing so then use this!" Carrie said. She tossed down her custom made chainsaw blade.

"Thanks!" Gumball picked it up. "And goodbye!" The helicopters took off. His family's helicopter hovered over a bit. Derek saluted Gumball who returned it. The helicopter flew off. Gumball watched as the rain swallowed the helicopter out of site. "Heh... I am such an idiot." Gumball turned and faced the door. He waited for Merek. When he finally showed, Gumball shouldered his weapon.

"It's about time we settle this." Merek looked at Gumball and growled. Gumball then pointed the chainsaw blade at him. "Then come at me!" Merek roared and charged as Gumball readied his weapon.

* * *

**Well, I finally finished. Overall I think the ending is going to leave you wondering: "What? What happens to Gumball? Does he turn? Does he kill Merek? Does Merek kill him? And what about Retalia? What did he make up in his mind?  
**

**Well... I maaaay be thinking of adding a secret chapter. Maybe. I think ending the story here might be good for you readers since some of you complained that it is long. I like long stories. Even though writing them can be tedious. Either way, I'll leave the after ending for you guys to figure out. **

**But there can be only one true ending! And that will stay with me until I decide to post it. **


End file.
